Pokemon Adventure my way
by Rwbyknight
Summary: I took upon the challenge from Wiley E Coyote that he created from his story The Difference of an Egg. but for my story Ash is going to be Ashley (may change the name in the future who knows). What will the future hold for a more prepared fem Ash
1. Chapter 1

**Alright with the many harry potter fanfictions I'm going to be taking a break and do a Pokémon challenge from Wiley E Coyote but in this case I'm going to make it a fem Ash, and yes I asked and all he said was as long as it followed the guidelines he/she set up then I can have a fem Ash. And with my birthday being on the day or after my birthday let's begin.**

"What's wrong sweetie?" Delia asked her daughter as she was sitting in the living room. "With the age to be a trainer up to 14 I don't know what to do," the little girl answered, "Well how about learning a few things before your trip," Delia said, "What do you mean?" the little girl asked. "Well Ashley since you're going to be alone you'll need to learn how to cook and how to live off the land," Delia explained, "And you can help Professor Oak and I at either of our labs," she finished seeing as she has her own lab next to the house. 

"So like get a hands-on experience in learning about Pokémon," she said, "Yes hands on experience," Delia nodded, "Now since we still have time why don't you help me with breakfast," she said making Ashely nod.

After breakfast Ashely ran straight to Professor Oak's lab, but she ran into an annoyance, "What are you doing here Ashley?" the boy asked, "I need ask your grandfather about something Gary," Ashley answered trying to keep calm as the annoying brat has tried to have her date him because he's the grandson of Professor Oak. "What do you need from me Ashley?" the Professor himself asked before Gary could say something, "With the age increase my mom thought it would be a good idea to learn all that I can before I can actually go travel so I'm learning from my mom and if I can you as well," Ashley explained, "That's a wonderful idea," Professor Oak said before turning to his grandson, "Why don't you try doing the same Gary?" he asked. "Why would I?" Gary snorted, "I'm going to hang out with my friends see you later gramps," he said leaving not before winking at Ashley, "What am I going to do with that boy," Oak said shaking his head.

"So about learning from you?" Ashley said changing the subject, "Of course you can," Oak said gesturing Ashley inside, "I'll even pay you," he added. "Are you sure?" Ashley asked, "Yes, of course, this way you'll be prepared financially when you travel," Oak assured, "Thanks, Professor," Ashley smiled.

Once Ashely began to work for Professor Oak he had her work around the lab taking care and feeding the Pokémon. "So how was learning at Professor Oak's place?" Delia asked seeing a slightly dirty Ashley, "Awesome he taught me a lot about Pokémon and even showed be a few of them," her little girl explained, "Wonderful now why don't you head up and shower before you eat dinner," Delia told her.

On a rare day off she had Ashley walked across the beach where she stumbled upon a crate, so she ran back to the lab, "Professor," Ashley said catching his attention along with his helpers. "What's do you need my dear?" Professor asked, "There's a crate that washed up on the beach so I came to get you," Ashley answered. "Richard Sam come with me," Oak ordered receiving nods from the mentioned men, "Now why don't you show us where you found the crate," he said to Ashley. And after a good distance walk the child and adults found the create, "Come we'll go through it when we get to the lab," Oak said having Sam release a tall gray skin muscular Pokémon, "Machoke can you carry this back to the lab please," Sam asked, "We didn't think it was going to be this heavy," he explained receiving a nod.

At the lab, Richard opened the box and the adults were all surprised as there was a Pokedex, a pair of roller skates and a skateboard, mega stones and a keystone, along with an egg, "Place the egg in an incubator," Oak ordered receiving a nod. "Professor, could this be part of the Kalos shipment that was lost in the storm?" Austin asked, "I'm going to find out," Oak said turning to Ashley, "Common little one we're going to make a phone call," he said, "Ok," she answered. "Ah Samuel what are you calling for?" a man asked, "Well Sycamore I found the last create lost in the shipwreck," Oak told him, "Oh how did you find it?" he asked.

"My little helper was walking across the beach when she found the create and ran back to inform me," Oak answered looking down at Ashley, who was in his lap. "Well you have my thanks, little one," the man said, "No need to thank me," Ashley said scratching the back of her head, "Well in thanks, I'm allowing you to have what was in the create," Sycamore told her. "Really?" she asked, "Yes I'm sure," the man chuckled, "Thank you, sir, I'll take great care of the Pokémon in the egg," Ashley bowed. "The man chuckled, "Thank you, sir, I'll take great care of the Pokémon in the egg," Ashley bowed. "I'll hold you to that," Sycamore said ending the call, "Well now that it belongs to you why don't you read up on that book on mega evolution," Oak said receiving a nod.

Half a month after discovering the create, Ashley was looking after the egg when everyone heard a crack, "Professor It's hatching," Ashley said freaking out. "Well remove the lid so it can get some fresh air," Oak said chuckling and doing just that Ashley put it down just in time for the to crack to reveal a purple feline Pokémon. Its head has tufted fur on its ears and cheeks. There are long, tapered violet markings above its green, eyes. It has a diminutive black nose on its creamy muzzle, and a small, oval, cream-colored marking above each eye. Its neck, shoulders, back, and hind paws are also cream-colored. The tip of its tail has a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension.

"Purrlion," the little cat creature said opening its eyes to reveal green eyes, "Hi," Ashley said not getting too close to scare the little baby. Curious about the smaller human staring at it Purrlion walked forward and licked her cheek, "That tickles," Ashley giggled but that turned to a yelp when Purrlion jumped her. "Well it looks like you have a new friend," Richard chuckled as the female assistance gushed at how cute the scene was, "Do you want a name?" Ashley asked receiving a nod. "Well what about Rogue?" she asked and seeing the look in Purrlion's eyes the Pokémon nodded, "Professor do you think I can stay the night?" Ashley asked, "Of course," Oak answered, "But you'll have to wait a month for her to be ready for any kind of training," he added.

The now 11 years old Ashley was helping fix the fence after Rogue caused some of the Pokémon to freak out. "What am I going to do with you?" Ashley asked her first Pokémon as she was walking next to her leg, "Sorry about that Sarah," Ashley told the female, "No need to worry," Sarah said, "Just keep a better eye on her," she said. "I'll try," Ashley told her as she and Rogue walked to the lab, "Hey Professor," Ashley waved entering the living room seeing the older sister of Gary. "Hi, Ashley is the fence fixed?" Daisy asked the little girl, "Yeah does the professor need me for anything else?" Ashley asked as Purrlion jumped onto the girl's shoulder, "No he said you can return home now," Daisy smiled, "Got it see you tomorrow," Ashley said putting on her custom made dirt roller blades.

"Hi mom," Ashley said entering the front door, "Hi dear," Delia said from the kitchen. "I'm going to wash up then cook dinner," Ashley yelled as Delia heard steps going up the stairs, and when she was finished showering she made white spaghetti with her mother's help. While they were eating Delia let out a chuckle, "What's up mom?" Ashley asked, "Normally most girls wouldn't be working in the fields and if they did they would complain about getting dirty," Delia answered. "That's when they're older," Ashley giggled, "Even then," Delia countered giggling as well.

 **Even if it's shorter than my normal length I'm going to end it here so the next idea for this story can be in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed my first non-crossover fanfiction; see you all later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I have a little announcement seeing as I'll actually have another week until I head to Mexico. Jonnywolf: I thank you for your words on encouragement seeing as the ash in my story will be smarter and a female. With no other news to speak about let's begin.  
**

"I hate that all the women in our family are early bloomers," Demiyah (RK: Ashley is too common so I'm changing it) grumbled seeing as a 12-year-old already having mid B cup chest.

"That and you're more physically active than other girls in Pallet Town," Delia pointed out, "Yeah because they're all hoping to catch the eye of Gary Oak," Demiyah countered wearing short shorts and a tank top. "Well I'm heading out to the lab," Demiyah said, "Common Rogue," she called out as the purple feline walked from the stairs to her partner.

"Hey Richard," Demiyah waved as she arrived on her skateboard, "Hey Dem," the older man waved back standing up. "What are you working on?" she asked, "Just a small project that the professor wanted me to work on," he answered, "Does he need me for anything?" Demiyah asked. "Yeah, he wants you in the lab," Richard said pointing to the building, "There's someone waiting for you," he said. Wondering what was up Dem switched to her rollerblades, "Hey professor Richard said someone was here for me," Demiyah said setting her sights on a man the same height as her mom wearing brown pants with black shoes and a black high turtleneck shirt with a coat over it and a fedora. "Ah Demiyah this is Riley an Aura Guardian," Samuel introduced, "Hello sir," Dem waved making him chuckle, "No need to call me sir just call me Riley," he said making her nod.

"So, what do you want with me?" Dem asked, "I'm here as a few months ago there was an aura pulse and the queen of Cameran Palace has ordered me to come and find out the source," Riley answered. "Wait so that blue pulse was really aura," Dem asked shocked, "Yes and the strongest since Sir Arron himself," Riley added. "So, if I do accept to train in aura how long will it take?" Dem asked, "Seeing as I'm turning 13 next year," she explained. "With your and your mother's permission your training will begin immediately," Riley answered, "And while you're there there's going to be a tournament to see who will be knighted by the queen herself," he added.

"Has there ever been a female that was knighted?" Demiyah asked, "Not to my knowledge have I have ever seen a female knight," Riley answered. "You're thinking of entering aren't you," Oak said, "What's battle rule for this?" Demiyah asked, "One on one for 14 battles," Riley answered.

"Rogue get here now," Dem yelled causing the Pokémon to rush towards her Mistresses' voice; "Now let's see what level you are," Dem said opening her Pokedex.

 **Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back. Moves: Thunder Wave, Fury Swipe, Sand Attack, and Shadow Ball. Level is at 15.**

"Not bad of a move," Daisy said hearing the move set, "Yeah and I can already think of a few combination moves," Dem said grinning. "Guess the coordination battles I drag you into watching are paying off," Daisy said, "Yeah they are," Dem nodded.

Returning to her house Riley explained the same thing to Delia, "If you're sure of this Demiyah," the mother told her daughter. "Yeah I mean I'll be able to return in time for getting my starter Pokémon," Dem explained, "Then I approve," Delia finally said. "Then we'll leave first thing tomorrow," Riley said, "Of course I'll be ready to record my daughter's first few battles," Delia said with a video camera in hand, "And you can stay in the guest room," the mother told the man, "Thank you for your hospitality," Riley said then Demiyah brought him to the guest room where an hour later Dem called him down for dinner. "This is some good steak," Riley said as his Pokémon happily ate some as well, "You should thank Demiyah for cooking dinner," Delia said, "Really?" Riley asked. "Yeah I decided, when the age was increased to 13 that I'll learn everything I can before I start my journey," Dem explained.

"That's smart most newbie trainers think that they'll be in cities and end up being unprepared," Riley said as his partner Pokémon nodded. Finishing with dinner everyone went to bed where Demiyah slept in a big shirt and underwear.

The next day the three along with Professor Oak, and Daisy Oak, "I can't wait to wear one of the dresses in the palace," Daisey said, "What do you mean?" Dem asked. "During the festival, everyone is allowed to wear the dresses and suits from the days of old," Riley explained, "I wonder if there's one to fit my tomboyish personality," Dem wondered. "Probably but you'll never know until we get there," the professor told her.

Reaching the castle, Demiyah looked around in wonder, "Common the registration is this way," Riley said leading Demiyah to where the desks were, "Hey Riley you here for another shot?" the man at the desk asked seeing the man. "No I'm here to show Demiyah here where to register for the battles," Riley said patting Demiyah on the head, "Alright then," the man said looking at the girl, "From the looks of it this will be your first official battle?" he asked, "Yes sir," Demiyah answered. "Well if you just sign here and here you're all good to go," the man said pointing to the two lines for Demiyah to sign. "Hey is there anything that fits my tomboyish personality?" Dem asked the man, "Well actually this is the only one we have," he answered pulling out a pair of blue pants, knee length boots, a long sleeve blue tunic shirt with gold designs, a cape, a mask, and figureless gloves (RK: this is Lucina's outfit from fire emblem awakening).

"This is perfect," Demiyah said seeing it for the first time, "Why hasn't any of the other girls asked for this I have no clue," she added. "That's because most girls would rather try on the princess costumes," Riley answered, "Now why don't you try on the outfit in the changing booth," the man said pointing to the changing booth.

"Hey, mom how do I look?" Dem asked as she and Riley walked up to the other adults, "It certainly fits your personality," Delia said looking at it, "Yeah it's like it was made for you," Daisy noted as Demiyah twirled around. Waiting for their turn to battle Dem looked around to see the different people in the different outfits, and everyone was wondering who the person in the Beautifly mask

Approaching the field upon hearing her name she stepped onto the field to see her opponent also being a female wearing a dress. Looking around Demiyah could her nerves starting to go up upon seeing a number of people, the queen included, watching, "This will be a one vs one battle between Sarah of Celadon City vs Demiyah Ketchum of Pallet Town," the referee announced, "Will both trainers release your Pokémon!"

"You ready for this Rogue?" she asked her partner, "Purrloin," the Pokémon said jumping to the field. "Let's show them out stuff Nidoran," Sarah said releasing a small, quadruped, rodent-like Pokémon. It has large, spiny ears, oversized front teeth, red eyes, and a pair of whiskers on each cheek. It is light blue with several darker blue spots. There are two white claws on each of its paws. Its back is covered with small toxic spines, and it has a small forehead horn.

Opening her Pokedex Demiyah scanned the opposing Pokémon.

 **Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokémon.** **Although not very combative, it will torment its foes with poison spikes if it is threatened in any way.**

Doing the same Sarah did the same.

 **Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. No other info accessible.**

" _Great just beaten a gym leader and now I don't have any clue about this Pokémon_ ," Sarah thought while eye twitching.

"Nidoran use Poison Sting," Sarah said making the first move, "Rogue Sand Attack to counter," Demiyah called out. Opening its mouth Nidoran let loose multiple sembon size attacks; however, with the flying sand, none of them made their marks. "Thunder Wave to paralyze it," Dem ordered quickly, "Try and dodge it," Sarah instructed, "Shadow Ball where Nidoran's going to land," Dem announced. And while the attack was flying it seemed to have absorbed some of the electricity dealing some major damage, "Double Kick," Sarah ordered, "Jump to the right at the last second then use Fury Swipe," Demiyah yelled out knowing that the Fighting Type move will cause some serious damage. And doing as told Rogue dodged before swiping the side, "Finish this with Shadow Ball," Dem said finishing the battle, "And the winner is Demiyah Ketchum from Pallet Town," the referee declared as the crowds cheered. "Hey Sarah that was a wonderful battle," Demiyah said walking over to the girl, "Thanks Demiyah hope we can battle again," Sarah smiled, "Oh I have to ask are you a girl or a boy?" she asked, "I'm a girl but I'm also a tomboy," Demiyah said removing her mask to reveal her eyes.

Demiyah next battle was 4 hours later, "The second battle is between Giselle Amor from Viridian City vs Demiyah Ketchum from Pallet Town," the referee broadcasted, "Trainers release your Pokémon!" Giselle had brown hair and wore a dress already acting like she was going to win resulting in frowns from some of the trainers in the stands.

Dem's opponent scoffed, "Please you have nothing against me," she said, "I'm the number one student at the Pokémon Academy." Demiyah eye rolled, "Please ranks in school don't matter on the field the skill you have do," she said as the more experienced trainers in the stands nodded, "Then prepare to loose, show them Cubone," from Demiyah's point of view the Pokémon in front of her is a small, bipedal Pokémon with a golden brown hide that covers most of its body, including both dorsal spikes. Its belly is a very light brown. Two small claws, one on each hand, serve as its thumbs, and one large nail on each foot make up its toes. On its head, Cubone wears the skull of its dead mother as a helmet. The skull has two rounded horns on the top of its head and a tooth-like point on the lower sides. Under the skull, Cubone has a brown snout. The small Cubone survives only through the immense skill it possesses in wielding the bone it carries as a weapon.

Opening her Pokedex Demiyah scanned the Pokémon.

 **Cubone the Lonely Pokémon. It wears the skull of its deceased mother the cries from this Pokémon echo inside the skull and come out as a sad melody.**

"Let's go, Rogue," Demiyah cried out showing her Pokémon, "Wait a minute that's not a Pokémon from this region," Giselle called out, "Yeah so?" Dem asked. "It shouldn't be allowed," she said like she was right, "Sorry miss spoiled brat," Demiyah said, "Purrloin is a Pokémon from another reason and there are no rules to using Pokémon from other regions." Growling Giselle said, "Fine if that's how you want to play then Cubone use Bone Club," she ordered, "Rogue hold the bone down using your claw then Fury Swipe," she said.

Dodging the first swing Rogue started slashing the opposing Pokémon, "Now Shadow Ball," Dem instructed, and firing at point blank range Cubone was sent flying. "Get back up Cubone," Giselle yelled out as some of the trainers frowned at how she was ordering her Pokémon, "Hey that Cubone is too injured to continue," Dem called out, "There's no shame in resigning.

"I'm not going to quit until I show you that I'm the best," Giselle yelled out causing Demiyah to shake her head, "Rogue one more Shadow Ball," she ordered ending the battle, "And the winner is Demiyah Ketchum of Pallet Town," the referee announced.

"Good job Rogue," Demiyah smiled, "Purr," the feline Pokémon said.

"Graveler use Magnitude," Giselle yelled out in rage, "Quick jump," Demiyah said acting on instinct as unknown to her the eyes glowed a teal color. "Hey what's the big deal the battles over," Demiyah said, "It's not over until I destroy that pathetic cat," Giselle yelled, "Graveler Bulldoze on that thing."

"Rogue Shadow Ball," Demiyah countered stopping the opposing Pokémon in its tracks. "Lucario Metal Claw," a voice known to Demiyah ordered knocking out the dual Rock/Ground Pokémon, "The battles over," Riley said with steel in his voice, "I suggest you leave before you're escorted out be security," he followed. "I swear the next time we meet I will crush you," Giselle swore to Demiyah and left, "Thanks, Riley," Demiyah said, "It's nothing are you alright?" he asked, "Yeah I'm fine and Rogue is too," she answered as said feline walked over to her trainer.

Walking to the field for the final battle Demiyah could see the crowd going wild as her family was cheering her on. "The final battle between Javier Lucas vs Demiyah Ketchum shall now begin," the referee declared, "Trainers release your Pokémon!"

"Fight in the Moonlight Umbreon," Javier, a slightly taller than average teenager, said and a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its yellow markings glow at night and strike fear into anyone nearby. "Rogue let's rock," Demiyah said as her partner appeared then opened her Pokedex to scan the Pokémon.

 **Umbreon evolved from an Eevee upon exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack.**

"Umbreon Quick Attack," Javier ordered, "Stand your ground and use Thunder Wave," Demiyah ordered already knowing that Quick Attack would hit first; however, thanks to her order Umbreon froze as sparks of electricity jumped to place to place. "Sweet Fury Swipe," Demiyah said seeing as thanks to Quick Attack Umbreon was already close enough for Rogue to attack, "Umbreon try and get out of there," Javier yelled out. "Before Umbreon can escape use Shadow Ball," Demiyah quickly said ending the battle, "And the winner of the tournament is Demiyah Ketchum from Pallet Town and her Purrlion, Rogue!" the referee declared as the crowd went wild.

In the main room of the castle was everyone that could fit along with the news crew, "Please young trainer remove the mask," the queen ordered, "Of course my lady," Demiyah said and as she removed her mask her hair fell to her shoulders as everyone saw that it was a girl. "There hasn't been a female to be knighted since the times of Sir Aaron," the queen hummed, "But it is not an even that's frowned upon."

After being knighted Demiyah sat next to the queen both trainer and human bored out of their minds. "I take it that you are bored," the queen said seeing Dem squirming around, "Forgive me milady but I'm normally am active," Demiyah answered.

Demiyah inspecting the staff could see it was a long smooth wooden stick that was somewhere around 2 and a half feet long with a metal top. The top itself was made of a metal rod in the middle of the staff connected to a tear-shaped piece attached to the rod, and attached to the ring was an arch made of metal with small indentations at the top and the center of the metal rod lies a fist-sized blue jewel (RK: See Sir Aaron's staff for a better view). And while expecting the staff Demiyah felt something tug in her mind when she looks at it.

" _Why did you abandon me, my friend?"  
_

Looking around Demiyah quickly figured out the voice was coming from the staff, " _Sir Aaron, after sealing you into the staff, left to heal Mew scarifying himself. And I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted you to go die with him, Lucario_ ," Demiyah thought back. After a moment of silence the voice spoke once more, " _Thank you for explaining it to me I thought he abandoned the war, but I should have known there was something more_ ," after the voice went silent there was a flash of light that caught everyone's attention.

When the flash dimmed standing in front of Demiyah was a kneeling Lucario, " _Hello, I am Lucario, a student of Sir Aaron_ ," he said shocking the queen. Turning to Demiyah Lucario continued, " _You have released me from the staff means that you are the heiress of Sir Aaron. This means you have the potential to wield aura, which I will teach in doing so, and you will inherit all the items of Sir Aaron that still exist_."

Blinking in shock Demiyah did the one thing anyone would do in a situation like this, she fainted in her seat.

 **Alright, why I chose Demiyah is that Ashley is used way to often so I wanted to change that. Sorry for the late update the 16 was my birthday so I didn't want to work on any of my stories and the 17 was too hot to work on my stories. The next chapter will be the start of Demiyah's adventure, see you all later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone welcome back to Pokémon Adventures my way and looking at the views there is 15 favorites and 16 follows that's impressive for my first non-crossover. Like what I said last time this chapter will be the beginning of Demiyah's adventure, and with nothing else to talk about let's begin.**

"It's good to be back in Pallet Town," a female teenager said wearing a tie back halter top, holding her D cup chest, that had a moon design on it along with jeans in a military color, combat boots, and a jacket. Looking down she asked the creature next to her, "Don't you agree Rogue?" looking up at her mistress's question, "Liepard," it said rubbing its head against Demiyah's leg, and looking up Demiyah remembered when Purrlion evolved into Liepard.

 **Flashback**

"Alright Rogue one last attack," Demiyah yelled out to her partner as she and Rogue were training against a Beedrill, "Use Aerial Ace," she ordered landing the attack, "Great job-," Demiyah was interrupted when Purrloin shined a bright light. "Wait this means she's evolving," Demiyah whispered and when the light vanished in Purrloin's place stood a slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. It has a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers and a tufted yellow underside. Its lower legs are yellow, and each small paw has a pale pink pad and has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip. "Liepard," it cried out, "Congrats on evolving my friend," Demiyah said.

 **Flashback over**

Turning to the Pokémon next to her, Demiyah asked, "What do you think of Pallet Town Lucario?" she gained Lucario when he was just a Riolu.

" _It is a wonderful town milady_ ," he answered making her sigh, "How many times to I have to tell you that you don't have to all me that," she said. " _About 1000 times already_ ," he answered.

Walking over to her house first Demiyah also started to remember her training. And while training she went to different regions learning about the history, culture, and Pokémon of the region, she even met some of the legendary Pokémon as well. Meeting a Victini in Unova, Demiyah learned how to use Aura to affect the land, and in Sinnoh, she learned to place a song that can calm any Pokémon within hearing range (RK: the song Alicia plays in the movie Rise of Darkrai). While in Hoenn, Demiyah learned about and met the people descendant from the people of the sea also gaining a bracelet from them, and in Johto, she learned about the legends surrounding the burnt tower meeting Suicune in the process. And while in Altomare, Demiyah came into contact with the Eon due Latias and Latios; thus, learning how to weave illusions as well as see through them.

While not training her muscles, Demiyah trained her brain by making something she calls the Pokegauntlet, it functions as a Pokedex, clock, holo-caster, and map. She also was able to connect it to her backpack so she wouldn't have to take it off to get the desired item, and he also made other accessories for both herself and her Pokémon.

"Hi, mom you home?" Demiyah asked opening the door, "I'm in the kitchen dear," Delia voiced. "Wow look at how beautiful my daughter has become," Delia said causing Demiyah to blush, "But why are you home early? I thought you were going to come on your birthday?" the mother asked. "Well I wanted to come home to spend time with my mother before I go," Demiyah answered, "I'm sure she would appreciate her daughter spending some time with her," she said, "Of course I do," Delia smiled and hugged her daughter.

After spending a week with Delia, Demiyah was walking over to the lab, "Oh great," she muttered to herself, "Demiyah is that you?" Garry asked looking her over staring at her like she was a piece of meat along with his friends. "Yeah what's it to you?" she asked, "Well now that you're back why don't we travel around?" he asked, "I'm sure by the end of it you'll want to be my girlfriend," ignoring the glares from the girls, " _Wow these girls are pathetic_ ," she thought before turning to the guys, " _But the guys are even worse_." "I would rather kiss a girl than go out with you," Demiyah said opening the door, "Hi professor long time no see," she said seeing the aging professor, "Wonderful to see you again Demiyah," Oak said hugging the girl he sees as a granddaughter, "How was your training?" he asked, "It went well professor," the girl said, "Please you've been working for me for years call me Samuel," he said.

"Well then Samuel," Demiyah said, "I learned a lot about Kanto and the other regions and even made a few things," showing him the gauntlet, "Amazing and you made this yourself?" he asked looking it over, "Yup took me a few years but I was finally able to make one," she said.

"Well while me normal starters were taken," Samuel said making her sad, "I was able to call in a few favors and get you a starter," he continued, "Alright come on out," she said tossing the pokeball up in the air. Appearing from the pokeball is a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Its hands and feet each have three digits covered with tiny spikes. These spikes allow it to scale vertical walls with ease. Its stomach and throat are red. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. And it has a large, dark green tail, "Treecko?" she, by the sound of the voice, said looking around; however, they were shocked as the color is an aqua green color.

"Hi there Treecko," Demiyah said bending down, "I'm your partner and hope we can be the best of friends," she added, and after thinking the grass type nodded. "Great now let's see what moves you have," Demiyah said pointing her gauntlet at the grass type.

 **Treecko the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Numerous tiny spikes cover the bottoms of Treecko's feet, allowing it to walk on ceilings and walls. The level of this Pokémon is 5 and knows the moves Pound, Leer, and Absorb. Not due to the different color this Pokémon is a shiny.**

"Now all I have to ask is do you want a nickname or not?" she asked the gecko Pokémon, who nodded in response, "Then what about Venus?" Demiyah asked Treecko, and after a few minutes of thinking, she nodded. "Alright Venus it is," Demiyah said, "Rogue Lucario come and meet your new teammate," Venus looked in awe at her new companions, "Now all I have to do is form an Aura link with you," Dem said glowing blue followed by Venus, " _Wow that's weird, so mistress did it work_?" Venus asked, "It sure did."

"Now on to other business," Samuel said going to the bookshelf, "Do you remember the book on Mega evolution you got from the crate?" he asked, "Yeah I do," Demiyah answered. "Well according to Professor Sycamore Lucario and Treecko's final form both have a mega stone for them," he explained showing Demiyah two orbs and bracelet, "Sweet thanks, Samuel, anything else before we leave?" Demiyah asked as Venus crawled up to sit on Dem's shoulder, Rogue stood next to Dem, and Lucario stood behind his trainer. "Besides the five pokeballs," the professor said, "I was able to talk with your mother and now whenever you have caught an extra Pokémon they'll be sent to her and thanks to me knowing you can handle them I increased your limit to ten," he told her, "Thanks, professor see you at the league," Dem said waving goodbye.

Reaching the town border she returned all three of her Pokémon then switched her shoes to the off road roller skates and took off, and when they were a good distance she stopped at a random spot. "Alright Lucario," Demiyah said facing her second Pokémon, "Venus and Rogue have nicknames do you want one?" she asked, " _Yes I do_ ," he answered. "Let see what about Sentinel?" she asked, " _That will do well_ ," Sentinel answered.

"Alright listen up," she called out catching the attention of her three Pokémon, "Since Venus is still new I'll be using her for most of my battles so she can gain the experience," she began receiving understanding nods. "But that doesn't mean you and Rogue can just sit around," she said turning to her more experienced Pokémon, "Rogue I want to work on Thunder Claw and Dark Scythe," Rogue nodded and started going to work, "Sentinel you need to work on Aura Blades along with Aura Shields and your fighting style," nodding the Aura Pokémon got to work.

"Now Venus let's see if we can find some Pokémon to fight," Demiyah said and as if someone heard her a purple-furred large teeth creature stepped out of the grass and upon seeing the human and trainer started to growl. "Let's see who you are," Demiyah said pointing her gauntlet towards the Pokémon.

 **Rattata the mouse Pokémon. Bites anything when it attacks and is small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.**

Seeing the wild Pokémon charge Demiyah went to work, "Venus slide to the left and use Pound," she instructed and sliding to the left Venus smacked the mouse with its tail, "And one more time," she said and with that, the battle was over. Now a few hours later Venus is now at level 9 and Boreas, the male Pidgey she caught at level 4 is also at level 9, "Common in everyone," Demiyah called out causing her oldest Pokémon to walk forward, "Alright now let's head to Viridian City so load up and I'll let you all out when we get to the center," she said returning everyone but Venus. "You really don't like your pokeball do you?" she asked the grass starter who nodded, "Alright just hang on," the trainer said as she took off.

But turning the corner she saw a river, "What about it Venus you think a water type would make a good teammate?" she asked Venus who nodded. Changing directions to the river, Demiyah sat down and got her fishing rod and threw the line, but while she was waiting for a bite Demiyah spotted another girl there who mumbled about rookie trainers, " _What's her problem_?" Dem thought to herself. After about an hour Demiyah saw that she got a bite, and reeled it in, But was surprised to see Pokémon not native in Kanto, "What's a Clauncher doing all the way out here?" she questioned pointing the gauntlet toward the Pokémon.

 **Clauncher the Water Gun Pokémon.** **Clauncher fires compressed water from the arm gun on its right claw and damages foes with the impact from the water.**

Clauncher is a cyan crustacean Pokémon with two yellow antennae atop its head. It has two claws: one claw forms a single, sharp point, while the other is significantly larger, with two parts, forming a classic pincer. The lower part of this pincer is smaller and yellow and has black-grey stripes along the end of each abdominal segment and around its claws. It has four small cyan legs that are curved and come to a point along with a light gray underside, three pointed mouthparts, round yellow eyes with a small, black pupil, and two small trapezoid tail-parts protruding from its lower abdomen. A horizontal line encompasses the front of its carapace, in line with its eyelids, up until a second vertical line that encompasses its carapace completely. It has light gray segments on the parts of its legs and claws closest to its body.

"Let's go, Venus," Demiyah said as said Pokémon stood in front of her trainer, and while this was going on the other girl watched shocked, " _I've been sitting here for hours on end and this little bitch already not only has a bit in an hour but it's a Pokémon not from Kanto_ ," she thought enraged.

Seeing the water type open its larger claw Demiyah had a feeling what move it was going to launch, and she was right has a stream of water shot out. "Venus Quick Attack to dodge then pound when you get close," Dem ordered watching her grass starter dodge the streams of water then used her tail to smack the water type; however, they weren't expecting for Clauncher to quickly grab the tail. "Shit that thing is quicker than we thought," Dem cursed under her breath, "Venus use Absorb at point blank," she ordered using the close contact to her advantage, and it worked as Venus was quickly released.

"Pokeball launch," Demiyah announced successfully catching the Pokémon, "Sweet we just got a Clauncher," she said while Venus jumped for joy. Pissed the redhead pulled her rod when she felt a bite only to freak out when a Gyarados appeared out of the water, "Sarmie use Rapid Spin," however that served to annoy the Pokémon sending a thunderbolt knocking the Pokémon to the girl as they were sent flying into her bite frying it.

"Venus Dark Scythe," Demiyah commanded as she released her first Pokémon who defeated the water type. Seeing that the girl was knocked out Demiyah fixed her bike and left after making sure she was alright, "Well it seems that she won't remember this as the shock caused her memories of this moment to be wiped," Demiyah muttered, "Oh she'll be fine but she won't remember seeing me," she said.

Feeling raindrops on her head Demiyah knew what it meant, "Hold on tight Venus I'm about to go into high gear," she told the Pokémon on her shoulder and took off. However, that wasn't needed as about 30 minutes later the storm passed.

SCREECH!

Looking around for the sound Demiyah and Venus saw a giant red and white bird-like Pokémon, and quickly pointing her gauntlet towards it the Pokedex function came to life.

 **Ho-Oh the Rainbow Pokémon. The feathers of this Pokémon glow seven different colors depending on the angle at which they are struck with light, and are said to bring happiness to those who wear the feathers. It is said to live at the foot of a rainbow.**

Shocked the pair watched as two feathers fell to the ground right in front of her, "Don't worry Ho-Oh I'll take good care of them," Demiyah said placing them in a bag.

Quickly seeing the gates they were stopped when they heard sirens, "Can I help you, officer?" Demiyah asked as Officer Jenny, "Yes I need some ID to prove that you're a legal trainer," Jenny answered. Typing on her gauntlet a holographic screen appeared letting Demiyah press on it.

I am Yuna, a Pokedex programmed for Pokémon Trainer Demiyah Ketchum, age 13. My functions are to record and provide Pokémon information. Trainer Demiyah Ketchum has been authorized to carry 10 Pokémon with her at all times.

Surprised at the gauntlet, Jenny turned to Demiyah, "Sorry but with the increased activity of Pokémon thieves we can't be too sure," she told the female trainer. Filing the info away for later use, Demiyah went to the Pokémon Center, and asking about the thieves from Nurse Joy Demiyah found out that they call themselves Team Rocket and can easily recognize them by the big Rs on their shirts.

"Demiyah Ketchum your Pokémon are healed," she heard Nurse Joy say as she was in the living room area of the center. Saying thanks, Demiyah asked for a room before heading to video phone to call Samuel, " _That's weird my screen isn't working_ ," she heard Samuel say, "Samuel you might want to turn around I can see the back of your head," Demiyah said. " _Thank you, my dear_ ," Samuel said turning around, " _So how are you my dear_?" he asked, "I'm good caught a Pidgey and a Clauncher," she answered. "That's a relief," Oak said and seeing her expression he clarified with an embarrassed look on his face, "You see me and Gary had a bet that you wouldn't catch a Pokémon before you reached the city, and the loser would have to pay a 1,000,000 Pokédollars to the winner," seeing the look on her face Oak hastily added, "Don't worry I'm splitting it 50% with you."

"Good," she said crossing her arms, "Oh and you'll never believe what I saw on the way here," she said receiving a raised eyebrow from the professor which turned to shock when Demiyah pulled out two feathers, "Where did you get those?" he asked. "After a rain storm the Pokémon was just flying overhead when these feathers floated down in front of me," she explained, "Do you think they would make perfect earrings?" she asked. " _Yes, they will and now if you excuse me my pizza is here_ ," Oak said, "Got it good night Samuel," Demiyah said cutting the connection.

Ignoring the redhead from earlier Demiyah looked up when the sliding doors were broken into, and turning to the source she saw two adult male with blue hair and female with magenta hair wearing a black and white uniform with the R in the center of the shirt. In-between them, stood a feline Pokémon with a coin on its forehead. Pointing her gauntlet it came to life catching their attention.

 **Meowth the Scratch Cat Pokémon. This Pokémon loves to roam at night to gather objects that sparkle and spends most of the daytime sleeping. The level of this Pokémon is estimated to be at 5.**

"What do you people want?" Demiyah yelled filing away the info for later. "Do you know who we are, little girl?" the magenta-haired lady arrogantly laughed, "If not we shall tell you who we are," the man said.

(RK: Refusing to write the crap as everyone has heard the original or some other form of the speech)

"Just hand over all of your Pokémon and we'll be on our way," Jessie said, "But there are severely injured Pokémon resting here," Nurse Joy argued. "Who cares just hand them over," James said, "Well if you want them you'll have to go through me first," Demiyah said stepping between Team Rocket and Nurse Joy, "Hah do you really think you can beat us," James said laughing, "The best of Team Rocket?"

"With that crappy introduction hell fucking yeah," Demiyah yelled out pissing them off, "That's it Ekans go get her," Jessie said, "Koffing show that girl who's boss," James said releasing their Pokémon. Appearing in front of Jessie stood purple snake and in front of James is a floating purple ball. Pointing her gauntlet at them the Pokedex function came to life.

 **Ekans the Snake Pokémon. It curls into a spiral to rest and assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to threats in any direction with a glare from its uprising head. The level of this Pokémon is 5.  
**

 **Koffing the Poison Gas Pokémon. When this Pokémon becomes agitated it releases toxic gas from its body, and when it overinflates its body Koffing explodes. The level of this Pokémon is 5.  
**

"Venus Boreas battle time," Demiyah called out releasing the Pidgey as Venus stood next to him. "Koffing smokescreen/Ekans wrap around that green thing," they ordered, "Boreas get rid of the smoke with gust then use tackle on Koffing and Venus use quick attack on Ekans," Demiyah countered.

As Koffing let out the smoke it quickly turned against them as Boreas flapped his wings sending the smoke towards the thieves, "What in that skull of yours was it a good idea to use the smokescreen of all things?" the Meowth demanded surprising Demiyah a bit. "Sentinel come on out and Aura Snipe them both," Demiyah ordered quickly ending the battle, and seeing the battle over Jessie and James quickly returned their Pokemon but Sentinel stood behind them. After Officer Jenny arrived to send the idiots to jail, reprimanding and thanking Demiyah the officer let her go telling her that she would tell her family about her Demiyah just took off her clothes to reveal she only had underwear on then went to bed.

Pokemon

Rogue, Liepard, level 23

Sentinel, Lucario, level 20

Venus, Treecko, level 10

Boreas, Pidgey, level 10

Clauncher level 9

 **Finally finished with this chapter although I have a question what gender should Demiyah be interested it, will it be a boy or girl I'll put a poll up for it. See you all next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back with the next chapter of Pokémon Adventures my way; I have to pump these out before I leave for my trip seeing as I'll be gone for a month and won't have any access to any computers even if I'm in Vegas, so without further ado let's start.**

Waking up the next morning Demiyah took a shower then went to eat breakfast, "Hey Nurse Joy do you know of a store where I can turn everyday object into earrings?" Demiyah asked, "Of course," Nurse Joy answered pulling out a map then circled the store. Leaving for the store Demiyah saw that there wasn't that big of a line, "Excuse me," Demiyah voiced, "Here in the back mam," the male voice said, "Nurse Joy said you could turn an everyday object into earrings, can you make these into a pair?" Demiyah asked showing them the feathers. "Of course my dear," the man said gently taking them from her, "And since it is only these two it will be quick," he added and after about half an hour he presented them to her. "Wow these are beautiful," Demiyah said putting them on, "Now that's a sight," the man said making her blush, "Alright that's going to be 30 Pokédollars," he said at the cash register, "Keep the change," Demiyah told him handing him a 50 dollar bill, "Thank you miss," the man said smiling.

Entering the forest, she quickly started to train against other trainers or wild Pokémon it doesn't matter to her; along the way she also caught a Seedot and a Pinsir. And in other good news, Venus along with Boreas were close to evolving. After seeing her water type the redhead from earlier walked over and demanded her water type stating that a rookie like her would never appreciate a water type like Clauncher which Demiyah and Clauncher eye rolled and walked away.

Losing the red head banshee Demiyah quickly found a secluded clearing that had a lake in the area. Quickly releasing her Pokemon, Demiyah had them face each other as this brought evolution to both Venus and Boreas to their second form Venus learning Furry Cutter. While taking a break Demiyah told each of them what battle style she was thinking on for them as her newer Pokemon were staring at her in wonder. Demiyah also used this time to train herself as well skinny dipping in the lake doing laps, then went to train with Sentinel in hand to hand combat. And by the end of the two weeks, each one of her Pokemon had a good grasp in using their aura forming shields, masks, and more.

Each training schedule for the Pokemon was hard to start as Demiyah even though she worked for Samuel was still a new trainer so of course, it took a while in developing a fighting style for each of them. The training for Sentinel and Rogue was easy enough as Demiyah knew them the longest, but the training for Venus was all about her speed and her ninja-like moves. The training for Boreas was also using her speed but he was to also launch attacks while using that high speed for it would be useless if he couldn't land an attack; however, the training Clauncher had to revolve using that bug claw of his for defensive purposes. Seedot's training, for now, was focused on his evasions and defense, and Pinsir's training was all about offense.

In the week to come, Demiyah learned more of her Pokemon, Rogue while not in battle was as lazy as any house cat but in battle, she was all about quickly ending the battle. Sentinel's behavior was more of the sages always sprouting words of encouragement though Boreas's persona could also be like Sentinel's. Venus's personality could be described as a tomboy like Demiyah herself always willing to get her hands dirty, opposite of her namesake. Seedot's character was fun loving but in battle was always focused, and Pinsir's temperament was always serious. Clauncher's personality was more of a lazy type of guy but was always battle ready.

Nearing the exit of the forest Demiyah had to jump back as a figure jumped out from the side and stood in front of her. "Are the last trainer from Pallet Town?" the boy asked wearing crappy samurai armor asked, "You face Gary and his bitches?" Demiyah asked and seeing the nod she answered his question, "Then yeah I'm the last trainer from Pallet Town." Looking enthusiastic the boy shouted, "Wonderful then I challenge you to a Pokemon battle," he said this while chaotically swinging the wooden sword around.

"First of all," Demiyah said, "Don't swing that thing like that you're going to hurt someone sooner or later," she said this while taking the sword in mid swing then threw it to the side, "And second of course." Looking sheepish he said, "Sorry, I get excited when I get to battle, and since you're the challenger what are the conditions?" he asked and thinking it over Dem answered, "One vs one battle fine with you?" she asked receiving a nod.

"Alright," he said, "I'll go first, go Pinsir!" he said releasing his first Pokemon. "Deploy Clauncher," she called out pointing her gauntlet towards the field releasing her water type, "Water Type from the Aloha region," she answered seeing the confusion on his face, "Pinsir tackle," the boy called out making the first move. "Water Sport to stop the bug then follow up with Water Gun," Demiyah ordered quickly ending the battle, "Wow it only took half an hour for those other three to beat me," the boy said in awe, "Well unlike them I take time to train each Pokemon," she answered, "Oh and for the whole samurai look why don't you go to an actual samurai to train under," she told him. "That's a wonderful idea," the boy said, "See you around," he waved.

Entering the town of the first gym Seedot saw something, " _Hey what's that_?" he said, "Huh what are you talking about?" Demiyah asked, " _That poster_ ," Seedot answered. "Oh this is just some random boyband nothing to worry about," the trainer answered heading to the Pokemon Center missing the red haired banshee in the process, "Excuse me can I have a room for the night?" she asked the nurse on staff, "Of course," she said handing over a card key, "Enjoy your stay," the nurse told her, "Thank you," Dem smiled.

The next morning after taking a shower she and her Pokemon were eating breakfast, " _So who are you going to use in battle?_ " Rogue purred, "I'll be using Seedot and Pinsir with Venus on standby followed Boreas," Demiyah answered. Each member understood as Rogue and Sentinel already had high battle experience and Boreas was at a disadvantage in the gym.

Reaching the gym she saw that there was a bolder acting as the roof for the gym, "Let's get this over with," she muttered to herself opening the doors being greeted by total darkness. Coursing aura to his eyes she saw two people standing across the room, "Alright playtimes over time to get serious," she called out causing the lights to turn on, "Oh me precious lady your beauty is-," the man said but was stopped when Demiyah smacked him on top of the head, " _Great this guy's a pervert_ ," she thought annoyed.

"Is he going to be like that all day?" she asked the other boy standing in the referee's box, "Don't worry he'll be fine this happens every time he sees a beautiful girl," the younger boy waved and soon enough the gym leader stood back up and was across the field faster than she could blink. "Well come to the Pewter Gym; I am Brock the gym leader. I take it that you're here for the badge?" he asked, "Yeah and I'm ready to fight," Demiyah answered. "Please state your name and origin?" the boy asked, "Demiyah Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town," she answered.

"This will be a two vs two battle between Demiyah Ketchum of Pallet Town and Gym Leader Brock, and in this battle, only the challenger may substitute," he said, "Battle begin!" soon after Brock sent out a creature that was a boulder with arms which caused Demiyah to scan the Pokemon.

 **Geodude the Rock Pokemon.** **Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them.**

"Deploy Seedot," Demiyah called out, "Defense Curl," Brock said increasing his Pokémon's defense. "Nature Power," Dem ordered as thanks to the terrain rocks fell from the portals, "Geodude Tackle/Seedot Bind," the gym leader and challenger said at the same time causing Seedot to stand still taking the attack two-time; however, that caused a critical hit on Geodude to end it. "Geodude is unable to Battle! Will the challenger send out your next Pokemon," sighing Brock returned Geodude and sent out Onix.

Scanning the Pokemon Demiyah switched it for Venus, "Alright Quick Attack into Fury Cutter then Mega Drain," Demiyah ordered before Brock could say a word ending the battle, "That was fast for a newbie," Brock said walking over to her. "In truth, I've been training a year with two of my Pokemon as it transferred over," Demiyah explained, "And unlike the other three trainers I take the time to train and not catch every Pokemon in my sight." The gym leader nodded, "That explains it, well you earned the Boulder Badge," he said handing her the badge, "Oh and I'm sure you can take better care of this Pokemon than the other three," Brock said handing her a pokeball. Opening it there stood four-legged Pokemon with a long neck and a short, stubby tail. Above its large, deep blue eyes are two sail structures, which are yellow at the bottom fading into pink towards the tips. It has a light blue body with a white belly. A single dark blue crystal adorns each side of its body. While its forelegs lack claws or digits, the hind legs each have a single white nail.

"No way an Amaura," Demiyah yelled out in shock seeing the Pokemon, "Yes I caught it when I was in Kalos and thought it would fit better with another type of trainer," Brock said. "Thank you and I'll be sure to take good care of it," Demiyah said before leaving.

Taking a quick rest at the Pokemon Center Demiyah took this time to learn from her new Pokemon naming him Mizore, and also using this time to name Seedot Jiraiya for his final form. Seeing as it was still pretty bright outside, Demiyah took off to Mt. Moon where she was quickly bombarded by the Zubats and Geodudes.

"If I see one more Zubats or Geodude I'm going to scream," Demiyah muttered but heard a yell followed by screeches, "Common let's go," Demiyah told the second form of Seedot, Nuzleaf. "Jiraiya use Razor Leaf to scare off those Zubats," she ordered and after scaring them off the person thanked them before explaining that someone was putting in lights causing all sorts of problems. "How the fuck did you escape the jail?" Demiyah yelled out seeing that it was the buffoons from Viridian City, then not even listening to that dumbass motto she sent them blasting off, and left Mt. Moon with a bunch of Moon Stones.

And passing route 4 she encountered the two stooges of Gary's, "Well if it isn't the bitch," the one on the left said, "Excuse me I'm not the one spreading my legs for some arrogant asshole who thinks he's god among men being the grandson of Professor Oak," Demiyah sneered. "Why you," the second one growled out, "Let's see how tough you are in a Pokemon battle," he said, "Crush the bitch Charmander/Show her who's boss Nidoran ," they said. "Are those your toughest Pokemon," Demiyah said between laughs pissing them off, "Clauncher Blizzard finish this quick," she said summoning her Pokemon, "Where did you get that," the one on the right demanded seeing Mizore and Clauncher, "None of your business, Mizore Power Snow on Nidoran and Clauncher Water Gun full power," she instructed ending the battle.

Pissed they backed all now knowing that she was stronger than she looked. "Nice to know you can be trained," she called out.

Pokemon

Rogue, Liepard, level 23

Sentinel, Lucario, level 20

Venus, Grovyle, level 16

Boreas, Pidgeotto, level 18

Clauncher level 11

Jiraiya, Nuzleaf, level 14

Mizore, Amaura, level 10

 **Ok, then I'll leave the polls open until the next time I'll be able to gain access to a computer so in like a week and a few days or an entire month seeing as be excluding this week. See you all later.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**With nothing to talk about let's begin.**

Entering Cerulean City, Demiyah stood in front of a building with a beach ball design for the dome. Walking inside she had to blink seeing the huge crowd before turning to where they were staring at to see a large pool in the middle of the room, and in the pool were three girls with different hair colors, violet, blonde, and pink hair. "Oh I forget that the Cerulean Gym Leaders also do a water show," Demiyah muttered to herself as she and Jiraiya watched the show, "And I have to admit they aren't that bad." Seeing that they made it in time for the final performance it didn't take long for the room to clear out, and using her aura Demiyah went to find if she could battle one of the gym leaders.

Finding one of the rooms Demiyah knocked on the door and after a few minutes, it opened to reveal the blonde haired girl wearing a one piece red swimsuit that showed her figure really well. " _Now this is a sight that I can appreciate_ ," Demiyah thought to herself seeing as the other female came only a few inches above her head as her hair went down to her neck along with her angelic like face and body of a model's Demiyah can see why the Sensational Sisters were the pretty strong and the only reason they aren't at the top was that they tend to be a bit lazy between rotating between trainers and their water show. While Demiyah observed Daisy she was looking over Demiyah, " _I'm a bit jealous she has that type of figure at that age_ ," Daisy thought to herself seeing the girl's outfit showed her figure off well, " _If I play it off right maybe I can get her into the modeling business_ ," she added seeing that Demiyah kept herself fit but overly fit like those guys that tried to imitate a Machamp and Machoke.

"So what can I do for a beautiful girl like yourself?" Daisy asked, "Well I was wondering if I can find you or your sisters because I want to challenge you to a gym battle," Demiyah politely answered. "Unfortunately, my sisters and I can't do that. Earlier today each one of us was beaten from three trainers from Pallet Town, and they won't be battle ready for a few days," Daisy explained looking a bit shamefaced. "Ok then I can wait a few days," Demiyah waved, "This will give me a few days to explore the town," she explained.

"How about instead I just give you the badge," Daisy said as a seal like Pokemon arrived with a teardrop shaped badge resting on its tongue, "Sorry I don't want it like that," Demiyah said returning the badge to the seal like pokemon, "I would rather earn them."

"Them I'm glad to see that you pass," she said with a smile, "Beautiful girl say what?" Demiyah asked as she and Jiraiya looked confused. Giggling and blushing Daisy explained, "For every trainer that passes into the gym my sisters and I give them a little test. If they refuse then that means they're serious about being a trainer and we battle, but if they take it it's pretty useless as a hard candy," and further backing her explanation she took the badge and opened it popping the candy in her mouth.

Before Demiyah could say a word she heard a familiar voice, "Great it's her," Demiyah thought seeing the banshee herself stomp over. "You know my sister Demiyah?" Daisy asked whispering over to her, "No not really all I know is that there was a girl looking just like her stomped over to me demanding I give her my Clauncher," Demiyah explained, "That was me," the banshee yelled. "Wait Clauncher as in one of the Pokemon from the Aloha region?" Daisy asked, "Yeah I was fishing at the start of my adventure when I came upon a river and an hour or so later a Clauncher appeared after I reeled in my hook," Demiyah explained not mentioning what happened after. "So sister," Daisy said surprising Demiyah, "I thought you wouldn't return until you became a Water Pokemon Master?" she asked, "Yeah well I'm not about to let this bitch get away after embarrassing me," Misty said pointing to Demiyah. "How about this," Demiyah said, "The banshee here is a qualified gym leader correct?" she asked Daisy, "Yeah but she's a reserve gym leader, meaning she can battle when we can't like right now," Daisy said pissing Misty off for being called a reserve gym leader. "Fine I'll battle you," the banshee said, "Alright then why don't you take your places," Daisy said as she walked over to the referee box, "Please state your name and origins cutie?" the blonde haired girl asked, "Demiyah Ketchum from Pallet Town," Dem answered looking at the field seeing a pool smaller than the one from the other room with three different floating pads on them.

"This is a two vs two battle between reserve gym leader Misty Waterflower and Demiyah Ketchum of Pallet Town, the challenger," Daisy announced pissing Misty off again about being called a reserve, "Battle begin," the blonde haired girl said.

"Crush that newbie, Staryu!" Misty yelled releasing the starfish Pokemon, "Deploy Clauncher," Demiyah said in return, "That Pokemon should have been mine!" Misty yelled seeing the Pokemon. "Staryu use Rapid Spin," the banshee yelled, "Vice Grip to catch it then Venoshock," Demiyah ordered and Misty along with Daisy watched as Staryu was easily caught than was shocked with purple electricity, "Now release it and use Ice Beam," Demiyah followed using her opponents silence to her advantage. "Staryu is unable to battle. Gym Leader please send out your next Pokemon," Daisy told her sister snapping the shock out of her system, "There's no way a brat like you could have beaten me," Misty denied, "Come one out Starmie," she said releasing a purple ten pointed starfish.

"Clauncher have some fun," Demiyah said as Clauncher made its own grin. "Water Gun and blast that thing away," Misty yelled angrily that the brat wasn't taking her on seriously. Firing a water gun from one of its legs Clauncher used its giant claw as a shield then countered by opening the same claw launcher an ice blue beam freezing the starfish Pokemon, "Aura Sphere and finish this," Demiyah ordered ending the battle. "Starmie is unable to battle the winner is Demiyah Ketchum from Pallet Town," Daisy declared and acting like a spoiled brat Misty stomped out of the room, "Sorry about my sister's reaction, and here's your badge," Daisy said embarrassed at her younger sister's attitude, "Don't worry about it," Demiyah answered taking it; however, before she left Daisy grabbed her by the arm, "If you ever consider being a model come talk to us," Daisy whispered kissing the blushing girl on the cheek.

Sitting near a beach a week after gaining her second badge, Demiyah took a break letting her Pokemon spend time playing in the water. "Hey did you hear that AJ won another battle," She heard a pair of trainers talk, "Yeah and two more wins he'll start gaining the badges," his buddy said, and ignoring the conversation Demiyah returned her Pokemon minus Venus, Rogue, and Sentinel and walked off.

A week later she stumbled upon a school like building she saw five students picking on another student, "Hey stop picking on the boy," Demiyah called out catching their attention, "And what are you going to do about it?" one of them asked, "Unlike you Trainers we don't need to travel around like headless chickens for after we graduate from the school we'll be able to qualify for the league without getting a single badge," one of them sneered. "And how many graduating students actually win the league going that route," Demiyah asked raising her eyebrow folding her arms under her chest. "It's you," a familiar girl said, "Great it's this bitch again," Demiyah muttered turning to see the brown-haired girl, "I see you still are using Pokemon, not from Kanto," Giselle said glancing at the three Pokemon. "Yeah so," Demiyah asked, "Well prepare for a beating because I've read more books," she said already acting like she was going to win again, "Yeah let's see how that compares to an actual battle," Demiyah said, "Fine," she said and they walked over to the field.

"Golem let's do this," Giselle said calling out her first Pokemon, "Boreas take care of this," Demiyah said launching her flying type from the gauntlet. "If you think you can beat me with a flying type then you must be crazy," Giselle said as the others minus the boy that was being picked on laughed, "Rock Throw Golem," Giselle ordered. "Agility to dodge then Twister to lift it up then Steel Wing to finish it," Demiyah instructed and everyone watched as Boreas gracefully dodge the thrown rocks circling around the dual rock/ground Pokemon lifting it up before slashing it with the steel colored wing ending the battle. "Not all battles are dedicated by books alone," Demiyah began, "It also involves physical training and the bond you have with your Pokemon," turning around she walked away, "I'm so glad I decided to learn under Professor Oak instead of coming here," she muttered leaving a shocked group of students.

A week later she comes upon a Sparrow picking on an Oddish, "Jiraiya use Razor Leaf to scare that Sparrow away," she ordered her dual Dark/Grass type, and after scaring off the flying type Demiyah used her aura to heal the little Pokemon. " _Stay away from that Oddish_ ," she heard as a Bulbasaur rushed in; however unlike the cannon Ash, Demiyah easily stopped it surprising the Bulbasaur. "Hey cool it Oddish was picked on my Sparrow so I shooed it away and healed the little fella," Demiyah explained and Oddish backed her.

"Excuse me but how did you heal Oddish," a blue-haired girl asked wearing a jumpsuit and a bandana. "I'm an aura guardian," Demiyah answered but seeing the confused look on the girl she explained, "Aura like you see here," she began forming an aura sphere, "Is something that both human and Pokemon have, but unlike Pokemon few humans can wield it and I used it to heal Oddish here." Soon finding out that the forest Demiyah was in was actually a hidden haven for the Pokemon inhabiting the forest she helped Melanie help all the injured Pokemon even helping Bulbasaur defend it from Team Rocket.

"Why can't you losers go bother someone else," Demiyah yelled seeing the Meowth-shaped balloon, "And not follow around to try and poach those rare pokemon you have?" James asked, "No way," he said as her partners in crime started to suck all the small Pokemon into a container. "Boreas fly Pinsir to the container and Pinsir use Brick Break to free the Pokemon, then Boreas try and slow it down before it hits the ground," Demiyah quickly ordered freeing the Pokemon. Seeing Ekans and Koffing charging towards her she quickly released Jiraiya and Mizore, "Jiraiya use Low Sweep on Ekans then grab it then toss it back and Mizore use Ice Hammer on Koffing Icy Wind," sending them flying into the balloon Demiyah ended it by launching an aura sphere.

Helping to fix the building and the surrounding area Demiyah was about to leave but was stopped by Bulbasaur, " _On these last few days I've seen you heal many Pokemon, and with you I feel like I can help more Pokemon if I travel with your_ ," the Kanto grass type starter told her, "Then welcome to the team," Demiyah said holding out a pokeball, "Guardian," she finished when Bulbasaur was sucked in.

Walking towards Vermillion City she comes across a Charmander sitting on a rock, "What are you doing here little one?' she asked, " _I'm here waiting for my trainer to come back for me_ ," the fire type Kanto starter answered, "Alright then just stay safe," Demiyah said walking away.

Entering the Pokemon Center she walk in just in time as the rain started to pour in, "Thank Arceus that I was able to make it in time," Demiyah muttered walking over to the counter, but unknown to her there was a group of boys watching her staring at her like a piece of meat. "Nurse Joy can you heal Mizore?" she asked, "Of course it's my job," the nurse answered, "Well it's polite to still ask," she countered. Sitting on the couch she couldn't help but overhear a conversation. "Hey, Damian what happened to that Charmander you had?' a boy asked, "That little shit couldn't even beat a Bellsprout so I left it on a rock saying I would return but I won't," Damian said as they all laughed. "But isn't it a trainer's job to make their Pokemon strong, "Demiyah said glancing at the nurse who nodded, "What's it to you sexy?" Damian said as all the guys stared lustfully at her, "I'm just saying that it's a trainer's job to make all the Pokemon strong, after all not all the Pokemon in the wild are strong right off the bat," she explained.

"Well how about you and I head out to dinner then maybe move things to the bedroom along with my friends here," Damian said reaching for her chest, "I would rather fuck a Pokemon than go on a date with you," Demiyah said slapping his hand away from him. "Look here yah bitch," Damian began but stopped when a Pokemon he or his buddies have never seen appeared pointing a weird looking sword at him, "That's enough Sentinel," Demiyah waved, "Let's go see if that Charmander is alright," she said turning round. "Actually miss a trainer that just entered left to go check on the Pokemon," Nurse Joy explained, "Alright then when the trainer returns please heal the Pokemon on my account," Demiyah told her, "Of course," the nurse said nodding.

"Hey we're not done here," Damian said but was sent flying when Demiyah spun on her right foot kicking the bastard with her left. "Alright that's enough," Officer Jenny said entering the Center, "Officer here's the video recording including the harassment the trainer was causing towards the female," Nurse Joy said handing over a flash drive. "You know my sister from Viridian City warned us about you," the officer said turning to Demiyah, "Hey I don't go looking for trouble it comes to me," the black haired girl said receiving a nod and as she was about walk over to Damian; Demiyah quickly grabbed the officer by the arm before Officer Jenny could be flatten by the Nidorino, "I'm not going to jail without a fight," Damian growled wiping the blood off his face.

"Deploy Rogue," Demiyah responded releasing her first Pokemon, "That Pokemon is going to bring me a lot of dough to the black market," he said staring at Liepard. "Not on my watch, Rogue Dark Scythe then Shadow Swipe," Demiyah ordered as they all watched a scythe start to form on the tail slashing the poison type Pokemon followed by the claws being enveloped then scratching it multiple times ending the battle. However, before Damian could run an Arcanine stood in his path as Officer Jenny handcuffed him and took him away.

Taking a different route (RK: totally missing the chance to get Squirtle) it started to get foggy as she walked through a forest. "Let's see if there is anywhere I can take shelter," Demiyah muttered to herself looking at the surrounding area to see a lighthouse in the distance, and reaching it she ran the doorbell, " _Who is it_?" a voice asked, "Hi is it ok for me to stay in the lighthouse until the fog clears?" Demiyah asked, "I'm willing to cook whatever food the Lighthouse keeper has," she added being let in.

"Hi, Samuel how are you?" Demiyah asked after she cooked the food, " _I'm fine, so what did you want to speak to me about_?" the professor asked, "Can't a girl just call to check up on her favorite grandfather figure?" she asked placing her hand on her heart making him laugh, " _Oh how is your Pokemon adventure going? Garry here already has 45 and you've only caught 8_ ," the professor said showing her Gary's collection. "My, those are pretty big," Demiyah noted, "Are you sure he's not compensating for anything," she added making him laugh, " _I'll be sure to tell him you said that, so where are you at anyways_?" he asked. "I'm at Bill's Lighthouse; I just finished cooking him some dinner for letting me stay the night to wait for the fog to pass," Demiyah explained.

Hearing a noise outside Demiyah had to hang up the call then she and Bill ran outside to see a silhouette, "That's the Pokemon I've been searching for," Bill said as it got closer, "That's a Dragonite," Demiyah yelled out, "And a really large one," she added seeing the size. But then they both saw it being attacked from the cliff causing them to run and check, "Damn it you bastard when will you stop following me around," she yelled out, "Boreas Aerial Ace and stop those idiots," Demiyah ordered sending them plummeting into the water. Turning to the Dragonite she started to play a song in order for it to calm down, so grabbing a leaf she started to play catching the Pokémon's attention making it come closer, "Good boy," Demiyah said after it lower its head to get a better position in hearing the music, "Go along now it's better for you to be hidden where no one can't find you," she whispered and watched as it walked away. The next day in thanks for letting him see Dragonite up close Bill gave her a Pokemon egg he had.

Pokemon

Rogue, Liepard, level 23

Sentinel, Lucario, level 20

Venus, Grovyle, level 19

Boreas, Pidgeotto, level 10

Clauncher level 14

Jiraiya, Nuzleaf, level 116

Mizore, Amaura, level 12

Guardian, Bulbasaur, level 13

Pokemon egg

 **The next chapter will be Demiyah vs the soldier of thunder Lt. Surge, and who do you want it hatch from the egg PM or comment in the reviews, see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**With nothing to say let's begin.**

"Finally Vermillion City," Demiyah said seeing the city sign, "Common the sooner we can rest the sooner we can challenge the gym," she added racing towards the center via her roller skates.

Entering the center she had to move when a stretcher with a Rattata rolled by, "Oh dear this is the 15th time this month," Nurse Joy said looking worried. "What do you mean Nurse Joy?" Demiyah asked, "It's Surge, the gym leader here in the city, he's all about power and will beat the challenger's pokemon into submission," Nurse Joy said showing Demiyah Caterpie, Oddish, and Sandshrew. "Wow this guy must really like his power," Demiyah muttered, "Do you know about the pokemon he has?" she asked, "Yes he only uses a Raichu he evolved from his Pikachu as soon as he got his hands on a Thunderstone," the nurse answered.

Nodding in thanks she asked for her room and when she entered she release her pokemon, "Alright according to Nurse Joy Surge evolved his Pikachu as soon as he got his hands on a thunderstone," Demiyah began, "So that means he doesn't know all the speed type moves a Pikachu could have learned." " _But even if he did Raichu will only use the physical contact attacks_ ," Sentinel voiced, "Your right on that, so here's the game plan," Demiyah said catching their attention, "For this battle I'm going to have to out speed him so Rouge you're up first followed by Sentinel." Looking at her depressed pokemon Demiyah explained, "Sorry everyone but you all saw the other pokemon in the infirmary I don't want any of you to end up like that," each of them nodded understanding why she wouldn't want them on the field, "Don't worry after this one each one of you will be back to battling."

Seeing as it was getting dark Demiyah let her pokemon sleep outside the gauntlet and changed into her sleeping clothes and went to bed. The next day Demiyah changed before heading to the gym which upon seeing it looked like a cross between a power plant and a military base, "Let's do this," Demiyah said to herself opening the door. "Raichu finish this with a Thunderbolt," a tall spiky blonde hair man dressed in a military-style clothing commanded ending the battle, "Next time you face my make sure you bring more powerful pokemon," Surge yelled at his retreating opponent, "Alright who's next?" he yelled, "I am," Demiyah answered causing everyone turn to the entrance.

"And you are?" he asked, "Demiyah Potter of Pallet Town Kanto," she introduced herself with an air full of confidence. "Alright I can respect someone like you," he said after some thought, "I just hope you're better than the other three trainers I crushed from Pallet Town," he added, "Let me guess Gary Oak and his two bitches," Demiyah said making him nod with a smirk, "Well unlike those three I take time to level up each one of my pokemon while also training by body via training in the lakes or sparing with my Lucario," Dem explained. "Nice to see a trainer taking things seriously," the man nodded in respect, "Now I can take it you don't want me to hold back," he guessed.

"Fuck no," Demiyah said, "I want a true fight where we each push ourselves to the limit and then some." Hearing this caused the man to laugh and everyone else to look at her like she was crazy, "I knew there was something I liked about you," he said after he finished laughing walking to his side of the field as Demiyah did the same, "Elesa, my niece, here will referee if that's alright," he said as a tall blonde hair blue eyed girl wearing a yellow sleeveless top over a black top that exposes her stomach in two sections, thick opaque black tights, and bright yellow stiletto high heels. And on her head were red, white, and blue headphones with long cords on the sides stepped onto the field. "Of course I don't mind a beautiful girl like your niece to play referee," Demiyah said winking at the blushing girl causing Surge to laugh, "Hey win against me and I'll let you play bodyguard for my niece while she's on the cruise," he said making Elesa blush even more.

Shaking off her blush Elesa announced, "This will be a one vs one battle between Demiyah Ketchum of Pallet Town and Lt. Surge of Vermillion City. Are both trainers ready?" she asked. "Let's do this/Ready for combat," the battlers said, "Then release your pokemon," she yelled.

"Bring on the thunder, Raichu," Surge yelled as an orange fur fairy wing ears and a thunderbolt-shaped tail appeared on the field. Pointing the gauntlet she started to record the data.

 **Raichu the Mouse Pokemon. As on evolution of Pikachu via Thunderstone, it can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious.**

"Deploy Rogue," Demiyah voiced releasing her first pokemon, "Pokemon from the Kalos region," she explained seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces. "And she's also one of my quickest pokemon," she added letting loose a smirk, "So Power vs Speed who will win?" she questioned making Surge grin, "Yes and I'll start Raichu run in with Take Down," he ordered. Seeing the opposing pokemon gain more ground everyone was thinking why Demiyah hasn't made a single more, "Rogue jump over and let loose a Shadow Ball," Demiyah ordered resulting in the feline to quickly jump over releasing her attack landing on Surge's side of the field. "Impressive reaction," Surge noted, "I've had Rogue here since I was 10 and we know to trust each other," Demiyah explained.

"Mega Punch Raichu/Meet it with Dark Scythe," the trainers called out resulting in an explosion sending them both back, but like all felines, Rogue landed on her feet as Raichu slid on the ground towards Surge. "Hey what was that attack you just used?" he asked, "Dark Scythe is what I call one of my original moves that I made up while working with Rogue combination move," Dem explained. "Your pokemon have that much trust for you to make an original like that," he said as they all stood in awe, "Then let's not fall behind Raichu use Thunder Slash," the Lt. ordered as they all saw electricity around the tail. "Rogue Dark Scythe once more, and meet it head on," Demiyah repeated and meeting in the middle the stray sparks were black in color, "Mega Punch/Aerial Ace," they yelled once more at the same time causing another explosion; however, this time Rogue was also sliding across the ground. "You ok there partner?" she asked her starter, " _I'll be fine, so let's just end this already_ ," Rogue purred making her nod, "So Surge what do you say about on the draw last stand way of ending the match?" she asked, "The quickest to command his or her pokemon wins the battle; yeah I'm up for it," he said grinning.

As everyone waited with baited breath both trainers yelled out, "Dark Scythe/Thunder Slash," they yelled as they too held their breath as their pokemon passed their opponent, and after a few minutes, Raichu fell forward. "And the battle is over!" Elesa yelled, "The winner is Demiyah Ketchum of Pallet Town," everyone cheered as the gym leader and trainer met in the middle, "That was a fantastic battle," Surge said, "The best one I've had in years." "Thanks for the compliment but that goes to Rogue," she said looking down at her started, "Even though, you were the one that gave out the orders," Surged waved, "And now I present to you the Thunder Badge." Taking the badge she just had to ask, "Why is it a sun instead of a thunderbolt?" laughing Surge answered, "That's because that was the design my grandfather wanted it to be."

"So why do I escort the beautiful lady to the cruise?" Demiyah asked, "The boat leaves tomorrow so that will give you enough time to heal your pokemon," he said handing her a ticket. "See you tomorrow Elesa," Demiyah waved exiting the building, "Hi Nurse Joy can you heal Rogue please she took a beating against Surge," the female trainer said bringing out her pokemon from the gauntlet. "I take it that you lost the battle," she said, "Nope I won it," Demiyah grinned showing the nurse the badge, "Congrats," the nurse said handing over Rogue's pokeball. "Thanks," Demiyah said smiling, "Oh I haven't been on a cruise before I better go get a different bikini," she said to herself heading to the mall where she stumbled upon Elesa being cornered, "Common why don't you come with us I'm sure my buddies and I can give you a good time," he said lustfully grinning.

"Hey jackasses can't you see she's feeling uncomfortable," a voice from behind them called out making Elesa release a sigh knowing who that was, "Well isn't it our lucky day," the guy on the right said drooling while looking at Demiyah, "We have two girls to enjoy."

"No you're about to feel pain in your most valuable spot," the girl said vanishing only to appear in front of Elesa before all three guys fell one by one holding their crotch. "You alright there?" she asked the blonde beauty, "Yeah I was wondering around the city when they appeared and cornered me," Elesa explained, "What are you doing here?" she asked. "It's been a while since I've been on a cruise so I wanted to go shopping," Demiyah answered, "And thank Arceus I decided to head out now," she added receiving a nod. "Well since we're near the mall why don't we go together," Elesa said, "I'm game," Demiyah shrugged.

The next day she passed by the gym to see Elesa already waiting for her, "Did I arrive late?" Dem asked, "No I just woke up early," Elesa waved.

Reaching the ship Demiyah passed by a familiar face, "I demand to be on this boat," Misty said, "Don't you know who I am?" she asked, "I am the future Water-type Pokemon master and I demand respect." After saying that two security guards held her by both arms and escorted her off making Demiyah chuckle, "You alright?" Elesa asked, "Yeah I'm fine; I just saw something funny," Demiyah answered as they entered the ship. In their shared room Demiyah quickly took off her jacket, "Hey Demiyah I was wondering about that gauntlet of yours," Elesa said, "I know it functions as a Pokedex but what else does it do?" she asked, "Like you said it works as a Pokedex but it also functions as a holo-caster, clock, Pokemon storage, video phone, and an item carrier," she explained shocking Elesa.

"Before you ask I made this a year or so before starting my journey," Demiyah answered the unspoken question. "Alright what about the marbles decorating it?" she asked next, "Do you know about the Mega evolutions that started in the Kalos region started?" Dem asked, "Yeah but wait does that mean you have pokemon that can Mega evolve?" she asked making the trainer nod. "Alright now I'm wondering why you need a guard of all things?" Demiyah asked, "I mean you're a capable trainer from the looks of your pokeballs on your belt," she added. "While being a trainer is what I want; it's not something my parents want for me," Elesa answered, "Both of my parents come from really old money and think that trainers are just for those who use that route to beat others for money is demeaning," she explained. "Then I guess I know how you feel," Demiyah said making Elesa look up, "I'm the heiress to Sir Aaron's legacy meaning I have to take up the responsibilities to the royal family and Rota, but I don't let that stop me. I still want to travel and battle others because that's my passion," Demiyah explained.

"Everyone, Uncle Surge not included, want me to be a model without even thinking of what I want," Elesa began looking down, "Sure Modeling seems fine but I want to be a trainer and enjoy the thrill of battle."

"Then why not do both?" Demiyah said making Elesa suddenly look towards the trainer, "You can still be a model but you could also make time to battle trainers every once and a while; the choice is up to you," Demiyah explained. "Now common there's plenty of things to do while on the boat, so let's explore," she said extending her hand, "Yes let's explore this is a vacation after all," Elesa said smiling.

Exiting the room, the two girls were the attention of every male on the boat as they both wore a bikini that was covered by a black shoulderless dress for Elesa and an open blue kimono. And wondering the deck they saw multiple pokemon battles, "Is that even safe?" Elesa asked but a worker heard it and answered, "Of course it is; with all these trainers on board we reinforced the entire ship and made it so that none of the stray attack it the other passengers," nodding in thanks the girls walked away.

" _Will everyone please enter the ballroom please_ ," they heard over the speaker, and when everyone was there the doors suddenly were locked. "Alright this Boat is officially Team Rocket Territory, so everyone hand over now," the apparent leader ordered, "Well I say fuck you," Demiyah yelled before turning to the other trainers, "Are we really going to let these jackasses order us around into handing over the pokemon we've worked so hard to train!" she yelled, "NO!" they yelled. "Well, what are we waiting for let's get them," Demiyah yelled pointing at the grunt releasing Sentinel as Elesa brought out her own pokemon which was a zebra like pokemon with sparks flowing around it.

As the rocket grunts retaliated they soon find themselves being outnumbered and gunned as the trainers more experienced pokemon started to destroy theirs. But in the process it seemed that some of the pokemon started to glow signaling evolution, "Time to finish this," Demiyah said as all the grunts and their leader stood against the railing, "Flash Cannon," she ordered as other trainers fired similar long range attacks sending them flying. As everyone cheered the captain walked over to Demiyah, "I along with everyone on this ship would like to thank you for encouraging us to stand up and fight back," he said as everyone said similar things, "Anyone would have done the same before I could have said the first word," she blushed, "Yes but you were the first," the captain said, "So here I would like to give you a case of every type of evolution stone in existence" he said handing her a case. "Are you sure I mean most of these would cost a fortune," she said in awe, "Of course, they would be more useful to a trainer than someone like myself," the captain waved.

Leading the pair off the captain led them to one of the more expensive rooms, "Has Thanks for saving the ship," he said with a bow and walked away. Opening the door there was a Jacuzzi in the bathroom with a TV in front of it and the bed that was big enough to fit about five people.

Pokemon

Rogue, Liepard, level 23

Sentinel, Lucario, level 20

Venus, Grovyle, level 19

Boreas, Pidgeotto, level 10

Clauncher level 14

Jiraiya, Nuzleaf, level 116

Mizore, Amaura, level 12

Guardian, Bulbasaur, level 13

Pokemon egg

 **I'm going to skip the Porta Vista scene as to me it seems pretty useless and I'm going to work with The Ghost of Maiden's Peak episode tying it in with the line of Sir Aaron. See you all later and don't forget to vote in the poll for the gender Demiyah should take interest in and what pokemon should hatch from the egg.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright the current poll rating is 4 for males and 3 for girls, and for the egg, it seems to be for Gloomy or Dratini, so now let's begin.  
**

Since separating with Elesa at Porta Vista Demiyah took the boat to Maiden's Peak where upon landing she saw stands being set up, "Excuse me but what's going on?" she asked a worker, "Oh this is our annual Summer's end festival," he answered, "It begins real soon," he added walking away. "I wonder if I can find some pokemon battles," she wondered to herself walking away; however, she suddenly stopped, " _What's wrong_?" Venus asked, "I don't know why but it seems like I've been here before," she answered as an image started to overlook the current area, "I think I need some rest all that sea air is getting to me," she muttered walking away. Unknowing to her there was a figure standing them, but it looked like you can see through her, "CaN iT ReAlly Be?" the figure wondered in a female voice before vanishing.

Enjoying the festival Demiyah spotted a painting of a girl wearing a tunic white dress with a red sash around her waist and a necklace and the moonlight behind her. "Why does she seem so familiar?" Demiyah asked herself as she continued to listen to the elder, "She was in love with a brave and handsome young man, but he left to go fight in a war and her last world was 'I'll wait for you forever' visiting the peak every day until she turned to stone. And to this day she waits for her love to return," the elder finished and when people started to leave Demiyah walked up to him, "Excuse me, elder," she voiced making him turn to her, "Can I ask what war the man went off to fight too?" she asked. "The man himself was a relative to Sir Aaron but the war itself I don't know the name of," the elder said, "Can you show me the way to the cliff?" she asked next, "Of course I was just about to go there myself," the elder said gesturing for her to follow.

"Here it is," he said pointing to the statue, "Wow she must have been a beauty when she was alive," Demiyah said looking at the statue as Team Rocket, who were just on the other side of the building, also stared at it.

" _Demiyah common I want to go to the festival_ ," Mizore said trying to push her trainer away from the cliff but Demiyah used her aura to stick herself to the ground, "I don't know guys it's like something is compelling me to stay here," Demiyah said now resting on the railings. "Like something is telling me to wait for something to happen," she explained making her pokemon look at each other, " _This is just like what the story the elder told us_ ," Sentinel said, " _What are the odds of this to transpire_?" Guardian asked, " _Isn't there a word for something like this_?" Rogue questioned. " _Yes and that word is reincarnation_?" Boreas answered, " _However for something like this to happen is a one and millennia of a chance for it to occur_ ," Clauncher said as the other pokemon were silent.

"WhO aRe YOu?" they all heard from behind them, "It's you," Demiyah whispered, "WhO aRe YOu?" she repeated. "I'm Demiyah Ketchum but if you're talking about a past life I don't know the answer," Demiyah said seeing the spirit walk over to her, "WhY DO yOU hAve mY SpiRit iNsIde Of YoU?" she asked making them confused until Boreas spoke up, " _I think the maiden senses herself inside of Demiyah_ ," this shocked everyone, "That's why this place felt so familiar," Demiyah said pulsing her aura as a similar frequency coming from the spirit, "So either we're related or like Boreas said I am your reincarnation," Demiyah voiced, "WiLL You hElp mE FiNd mY DesTinEd oNe?" she asked, "Yes everyone deserves to find their true love and I think it would be better for you to come with me instead of staying here as there would be a better chance for you to find him," Demiyah told her and in a flash of light there floated a pokemon that looked like it is wearing a kimono with a red band around her waist, and a mask floating next to the lady.

"Hit me," Demiyah said as the ghost lady entered her body making her shiver, "Man this is going to take some time getting used to," she muttered before catching the pokemon.

On the road to Saffron City Demiyah let her pokemon out for some fresh air, " _Oh wow the world outside of Maiden's Peak is wonderful_ ," the spirit said floating around, "It sure is Vivian," Demiyah giggled at the playful spirit learning her name while on the boat to the mainland. " _So what are we going to do for today_?" Yukionna, the Froslass, asked, "For now I want to work with some of my pokemon before we hit the next gym," Demiyah answered.

"Sentinel Venus I want the both of you to fight each other in hand to hand combat, Mizore let's work on your resistance seeing as we have a grass type so Guardian with your evolved form you lost a bit of power so why don't you two face off to work with your new battle style and to work on your resistance as well," Demiyah told them receiving nods. "Clauncher, for you, we need to work on your aim along with Jiraiya so Rouge and Boreas you're the targets but you can also fight back, and don't make things easy for them get in close as well," she explained making the four shake their heads. "For Yukionna," Demiyah said facing her new pokemon, "I'm thinking of some combination moves I've been thinking about," she told the female Ghost/Ice pokemon.

Walking over to another area of the clearing the pokemon turned to face her trainer, "Alright you know how to form Ominous Wind and Powder Snow separately correct?" the black haired Ketchum asked, " _Yes I do_ ," she answered. "Well try and put them together," Demiyah explained nodding Yukionna faced the empty lot in front of her and closing her eyes the Ghost/Ice type pokemon focused resulting in a small combination of the two attacks to appear before panting, "Well it was better than I thought it would be," Demiyah said walking over to Yukionna, "Why don't work with Guardian and Mizore to try and up your stamina before we try that again," the trainer told the pokemon who nodded, "But rest up for a bit before you head out," Demiyah added.

Learning about the days of old from Vivian Demiyah saw that the sun was starting to go down, "Alright everyone stop for today so we can head over to the Pokemon Center," Demiyah called out, and when all the pokemon were resting inside the gauntlet she took off for the Pokemon Center.

Entering Saffron City the human and spirit saw that there was barely anyone there, " _Wow this place is like a ghost town_ ," Vivian said, "Funny cause the gym here uses physic type pokemon; the opposite of ghost types," Demiyah told her. "Vivian I need you to stay with me at all cost," she told the ghost, "Sabrina is a master physic user and I don't want your journey to end so soon," she explained, " _Got it_ ," Vivian answered. Unknown to them they were being watched by a little girl in a white dress and a hat.

The next day Demiyah stood in front of the gym, "So you're here to battle Sabrina huh," a man in a jogging suit and a hat said seeing Demiyah at the front door, "Yeah why does it matter to you?" she asked. "I suggest you head somewhere else because this is going to be a tough battle," he said jogging way, "Sorry but it's like something is telling me to enter," Demiyah said walking in to see it like the rest of the city, "Alright where is everyone?" she asked walking down the hallway, "Who are you," she heard seeing a man dressed in a lab coat asked, "I'm here to battle Sabrina," she answered; however, before the man could answer he clutched his head in pain, "Alright mistress I'll bring the girl," he muttered but she still heard him. Walking into the battle room, the man walked forward and bowed on one knee towards a shadowed area, "I have brought the girl like you asked mistress," the man said, "But I don't know why you would waste your time on her," he laughed at the end. 

Though that wasn't the right thing to say apparently as a single light appeared to show a doll, "Is that the gym leader?" Demiyah muttered to herself still watching the scene. Looking up the doll's eyes glowed red then the man started to choke, "Forgive me, mistress, it's not my place to judge who you battle," he said now scared and when he was released he dashed like Death itself was on his tail. "So are you really Sabrina or are you a physical representation of something of her past?" Demiyah asked walking over to the challenger's box; receiving giggles in return, "Of course but if you lose you have to be my friends and play with me forever," the doll said, "I'm fine with that," Demiyah nodded.

Seeing the blinds roll up and the lights turn on Demiyah could see a grown-up version of the little girl wearing a long sleeve red dress top with black legging and high heel shoes. "So are we going to battle?" Demiyah asked watching the teenage girl float to the gym leader's box, "One on one all out match agreed?" the real Sabrina questioned, "Agreed," Demiyah answered. "Come out and play," she said as the doll giggled as a pokemon appeared from the pokeball, "Now let's see who you are," she said opening the Pokedex function.

 **Abra, a Psychic Power Pokémon. It sleeps eighteen hours a day, but employs telekinesis even while sleeping.**

"Deploy Rogue," Demiyah called out releasing her starter pokemon, "Smart," the doll said, "Most trainers would just throw out a pokemon at random," she added. "Well, I like to plan ahead while also making room for anything that may suddenly happen," Demiyah said, "Rogue watch out for any sudden movements," she told her pokemon who nodded. "Use Thunder Wave," she ordered but then saw Sabrina then her Abra glow blue before the pokemon vanished, "So you're using your abilities to communicate to your pokemon huh," Demiyah muttered, "Then two can play that game," she said, " _Dark Scythe when Abra appears_ ," she mentally ordered using her aura.

Feeling the change in the atmosphere the feline attacked sending the pokemon flying, "It seems I will have to turn things up a notch," Sabrina said with a monotone voice and right after Abra evolved. "Evolving during a match is so not cool," Demiyah muttered, "Rogue use another Dark Scythe," she ordered but that was dodged and was hit with a physic attack landing a critical hit. "This isn't going very well," Demiyah thought watching Rogue try and dodge Psycho Cut but got hit in the end, "Rogue return," Demiyah called out before the final move could be used. "Oh you forfeited that means I get a new friend," the doll said as Demiyah was encased in physic energy; however, it broke when another type of energy surrounded Demiyah, "What is this?" the doll demanded, "I'll be back," Demiyah said teleporting away.

"Damn that took a lot out of me," she muttered as she appeared in front of the gym, "So I take it you headed my warning?" the jogger from earlier said, "No I entered but lost and was able to get out of there," Demiyah explained shocking the man. "How?" he asked, "I'm an Aura Guardian that can use some physic abilities," Demiyah explained shocking the man once more, "Can I ask how she turned out like that?" Demiyah asked, "Of course," the man said as they sat down on a bench, "It goes like this," he began. "Sabrina wasn't always like who she is today; she was just like any other child always smiling being happy, but when her powers kicked in people started to be scared of her causing her to focus on her abilities so that she could play with the other children but they still ran. However the more training she did the more emotionally detached until one day she snapped and she became who she is today," he said with a sad look on his face. "From the look on your face you seemed to know her before she snapped," Demiyah said, "You can say that," he said wiping away the tears, "If you want to beat Sabrina head to Lavender Town and catch a ghost type," he told her before teleporting off.

"Well to Lavender Town, we go," Demiyah said, " _Is something the matter_?" Sentinel asked, "I'm just thinking about the situation between Sabrina and myself," Demiyah answered, "We both have special powers yet she was rejected for hers," she said. " _It all depends on the human mind_ ," Sentinel said, " _Both human and pokemon fear what we don't understand causing us to make horrible mental images_ ," Demiyah looked thoughtful at the words, "Like when little children are scared to look under the bed or open the closet at night?" she asked receiving a nod.

Reaching Lavender Town at nightfall Demiyah stood at the tower, "Alright let's do this," Demiyah said steeling her nerves and opened the door. Taking one step inside there was a creek causing her to jump to the side and launch an Aura Sphere, "Damn only one step inside and I'm already spooked," she muttered. Forming an aura sphere she used this as a light source to see what was in front of her ending up in a dark room when the lights suddenly turned on, and once she adjusted Demiyah saw that she is standing in a dining room, "Come on out ghost types," Demiyah yelled but her response was the silver wear coming to life along with the chairs as they floated around the room.

Quickly leaving she heard the faint sounds of laughter in the air causing her to stop and turn back around to see a floating head with floating hands, "So I take it that you have friends here as well," she said staring at the pokemon in front of her. Seeing the nod she felt something behind her, "Alright do you have any more friends or is it just the two of you?" she asked seeing a floating ball appear before her, "Wait a minute your Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar," she said remembering the pokemon evolution line in Sinnoh.

But when she turned to face them all three of them were laughing after they smacked each other with a folding fan, "So you three like playing jokes and pranks I see," she giggled at their stunts as their answer. "Sure why not just make sure they aren't too painful for me," Demiyah smiled and was quickly met with a pie in her face, "Cheesecake not bad," the trainer said chuckling then used her aura to make some pranks of her own. " _Thank you for the wonderful time milady_ ," Gengar said as the sun rose, " _Yeah we had a blast_ ," Gastly added, "Thank you three were great to be around," Demiyah smiled seeing Haunter, "What's wrong?" she asked, " _I don't want to you go_ ," he said.

"Then why don't you come along," Demiyah said surprising him, "I'm sure to need some laughs on this trip so you would be great to have," she explained, " _Then I'll be happy to come along_ ," Haunter said floating next to the trainer and waved goodbye to his companions.

"I'm ready for round two," Demiyah said entering the gym once more, "After last time you don't have a chance," the doll said making Demiyah smirk, "Sometimes the best way to beat a person is through laughing their ass off." Confused the doll put it at the back of its mind and brought out Kadabra, " _Just like we planned_ ," Demiyah said to the hidden Haunter floating behind Sabrina, "Deploy Yukionna," Demiyah called out sending her Ghost/Ice type pokemon onto the field, "This is new," the doll said, "Ominous Wind," Demiyah said as the entire room was filled with black winds. Eyes glowing Kadabra was able to get rid of it but was seriously injured in the process then Sabrina's eyes glowed blue once more holding down Yukionna in her place. "Now Haunter," the trainer from Pallet Town said; confused she sensed a presence behind her and when Sabrina turned around she saw a Haunter start messing around. "Perfect," Demiyah said seeing Sabrina laugh and the old man from earlier teleported in, "After so long I finally get to see my little girl laughing once again," the man said.

"So she was your daughter all along," Demiyah said turning to face the man, "Yes me and her mother tried everything we could to get her to open up but to see her smiling again brings a smile on my face," he said with a smile on his face. "Not how I expected to win but to see a reunited family is enough for me," Demiyah said as she stood in front of the family with Haunter floating next to Sabrina, "Thank you for helping me," Sabrina said, "No need just seeing you happy and having the badge is enough for me," Demiyah waved walking away.

Rogue, Liepard, level 23

Sentinel, Lucario, level 20

Venus, Grovyle, level 21

Boreas, Pidgeotto, level 20

Clauncher level 16

Jiraiya, Nuzleaf, level 19

Mizore, Amaura, level 25

Guardian, Ivysaur, level 17

Pokemon egg

Yukionna, Froslass, level 30

Pinsir level 20

 **Finished with this chapter and I will continue on next time see you all later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we start it's time for poll updates and reviews: for the polls, it's an even 5 for both male and females and one being for both genders, for the egg it's between Gloomy, Dratini, and Eevee but I'm probably going for the Eevee so I can get an Umbreon. Guest: I wasn't understanding what you were talking about involving the level 16 Nuzleaf until I saw it myself so thank you for catching that, Littlest 1: Yeah I understand but I wanted to mix things up because if Pikachu could be a starter then why not any of the regular pokemon. Now with that out of the way let's begin.  
**

Exiting Saffron City Demiyah was about to roll away when she heard a voice, "Well if it isn't my future wife," Gary said from behind her, "What do you want Gary?" Demiyah said turning round, "And where are your lapdogs?" she asked. "They're around catching more pokemon," Gary said as a crowd started to form around them as even Sabrina and her parents were there, "So how many pokemon have you caught?" he asked, "I already have 45 plus pokemon," he said. "Yeah your grandfather showed them to me," Demiyah said crossing her arms, "They seem pretty big are you sure you're not compensating for something else?" she asked with a grin making everyone including Gary's cheerleaders laugh and giggle.

"If you're so tough fight me in a full six on six battle," Gary said pointing a pokeball in her direction, "If you say so," Demiyah shrugged as they walked over to an open field, "I choose you Growlithe," Gary said summoning an orange with black striped furred pokemon. "Deploy Clauncher," Demiyah followed, "Wait where did you get that?" Gary asked seeing that he had no info it, "It pays to have been a worker for Professor Oak," Demiyah said opening her gauntlet to let everyone know what kind of pokemon it was.

"Who cares," Gary said, "Growlithe Ember," he ordered causing the pokemon to open its mouth and launch a fireball, "Clauncher use your larger claw to block then fire off a Water Gun," she said as her pokemon eye rolled blocking the pathetic fire attack retaliating with a stream of water already ending the battle. "What's this?" she asked, "The great grandson of the famous Professor Oak losing so quickly," she said making him mad, "Fine Pikachu your turn and use Thunder Shock," he ordered thinking he was going to win but dropped his jaw when Clauncher just flinched, "Unlike you who catches every pokemon within sight," Demiyah began, "I actually stop and train my pokemon in every way I could think of. Clauncher use Water Sport to slide around faster followed by a combination of Vice Grip and Venoshock," she ordered but Pikachu still stood, "Water Gun," she said ending the battle.

"What's wrong Gar-bear," she mockingly asked, "Cat got your tongue."

Snapping out of his shock Gary brought out his third pokemon, "Go Raticate," he said, "Clauncher return I'm going to let some of the others have a turn," she said returning her water type, "Deploy Venus," she said sending out her starter. "Alright how do you have that?" Gary yelled stomping his foot on the ground causing his cheerleaders to act nervous, "Secret and now Venus use the mud to your advantage and slide around," she ordered, "Let's see what you're made of Gary," she said facing him. "Raticate use Quick Attack and follow after that pokemon," he ordered but that backfired as the mud made him slide around the field uncontrolled, "Hold it down with Mega Drain then finish it with Solar Beam," she said, "Quick Raticate get out of there," Gary said but thanks to all the sliding around it was confused and the battle was over.

"Beedrill don't lose," Gary said starting to lose his patients he wondered where this was going wrong this was supposed to be his moment of glory where after the battle she would be begging to travel with him, but no she's kicking his ass. "You want a dog fight then I'll give you one, deploy Boreas," she said unleashing her Pidgeotto, "I'll let you even have the first move," she said, "Twineedle," he roared, "Boreas fly around the bug," Demiyah ordered as they all saw the bee like pokemon start to tire out, "Quick Attack," she simply said ending the fight.

"Common Gar-bear the score is 3 in my favor and 0 in yours," she said, "I thought as the grandson of the famous Professor Oak you would be the winning," she added.

"Nidoran end this quick," he said eyes narrowing into a glare, "Mizore deploy," she said surprising him, "How?" he asked, "Not going to tell you," she said. "Fury Attack," he quickly ordered, but they were all confused about why she didn't make an order, "What's wrong to afraid to poison your pokemon?" he asked, "Nope," she said confusing him, "I'm waiting for you to fall into my trap," she explained surprising him but then widen his eyes. "Icy Wind," she ordered but to the surprise of everyone the little pokemon was still standing, "Double Kick," Gary ordered, "End it with Ice Beam," she said turning the little pokemon into an ice statue ending the battle.

Returning his pokemon Gary sent out his next pokemon, "Poliwhirl crush the opponent," he snarled as everyone, including his cheerleaders, started to back away from him. "This is unbecoming for the grandson of Professor Oak calm down," she told him, "Shut it bitch at least I still have a father figure," he snarled making them all gasp, "Yeah that's right your old man ran away but I still have a man to turn to," he sneered with a grin on his face. "Sentinel fucking terminate the fucking fool," she growled scaring them, "Time for a new form of evolution," she said with a crazy grin plastered on her face, "Mega Evolution," pressing the button on her gauntlet Sentinel was encased in an egg and when it broke he stood in his new form. And being fueled by his trainers rage he quickly went on the offense, "Demiyah that's enough," Sabrina said from behind, "Don't fall for his taught you're better than that," she whispered, "Sentinel enough," she ordered making him let go of the already fainted pokemon, " _Are you alright Demiyah_?' he asked, "Yeah I'm fine Gary just hit a sensitive spot," she answered wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Next time choose your words wisely next time got it," she said eyes glowing red making him nod nervously, "Wartortle I choose you," he said sending out his last pokemon. "Deploy Jiraiya," she said sending her next pokemon, "Wartortle use Water Gun," he ordered as his hand was still shaking after what happened earlier, "Dodge then dash in and point blank Razor Leaf," she ordered landing a critical, "Now end it with Pound," she followed ending the battle.

Returning his pokemon Gary got the hell out of there not knowing that his cheer squad stayed behind as they and Sabrina comforted the weeping girl. "Should have known you were his girl," Sabrina's father said, "What do you mean?" Demiyah asked, "I faced your father for the gym badge and he completely steamrolled over me," he said with a chuckle, "He even trained Sabrina a bit using her powers," he added, "He once said that one of these days that he would bring his little girl so you two could be the best of friends," he said surprising them.

After recovering she thanked the girls and walked away, "Let's see according to the map Celadon City isn't that far," Demiyah said to herself while she was on break. " _Demiyah the egg it's about to hatch_ ," Jiraiya told her, "About time," the girl said taking it out of the bag, "Let's see who the new companion is," but was surprised when a quadruped creature with primarily brown fur with spots of tan fur appeared, " _Hi_ ," he said, " _Are you my mommy_?" he asked taking sight of Demiyah. "Yes I am little one," she said gently holding him, " _Who are they_?" he asked looking at all of the pokemon, "They're your brother and sisters," she answered making him smile.

Finishing their current snakes, Demiyah feeding her baby Eevee some pokemon milk she returned some of her pokemon leaving Rogue and Sentinel, "Common the sooner we get to the city the sooner we can sleep in an actual bed," she told them as they started walking. Seeing Celadon City in seeing range she knew those roller skates were a godsend, "Common a little more to go," she said towards her walking pokemon, thus after an extra hour, the group finally entered the city.

Exploring the city, Demiyah discovers a perfume store, "Common let's go look inside," she told her pokemon, but upon entering the store Rogue let out a sneeze and shook her head, "Is something the matter?" a worker asked, "Not Liepard here has a sensitive nose and the wonderful perfume was a bit too much," Demiyah explained. "Alright but if you need any help just ask one of us," she said walking away, "I wonder what kind of perfume would be good for my mom," the trainer said, "Oh I have your mother would sure to love," a female voice said behind her. turning around the human and three pokemon saw a blue haired girl wearing a kimono with the footwear and a headband, "Sorry but I was passing by and couldn't help overhear your muttering," she apologized, "No need," Demiyah waved, "My mom really loves to work in the garden so I was hoping to get her a natural smelling perfume," she explained, "Then she would love this," the lady said taking something off the case and handing it to her, "Wow I'm sure she would love this," Dem said spraying some on her wrist rubbing it them took a whiff and in turn Eevee also smelled it and barked happily, "And I guess Eevee likes it as well," she said as they laughed.

"Would someone please turn on the fan to get rid of this smell," they heard from the entrance to see a boy holding his nose along with his pokemon, "Oh and what's so bad about the smell being in a perfume shop?" the girl standing next to Demiyah asked. "It smells like when old people fucking bath themselves in it," he said, "Then why didn't you leave when you first entered?" Demiyah asked stepping forward, "I'm looking for the gym leader but if it's a girl it should be an easy win," he answered. "Girls," the girl in the kimono said snapping her fingers, "Get rid of him," appearing next to him two girls grabbed him by the arms, "Hey you can't do this to me," he yelled, "Actually as Celadon City Gym leader I can," she said surprising Demiyah.

"Sorry about that," she said turning to Demiyah, "No problem but I'm surprised that I met the gym leader without even looking for her," the trainer said. "Oh so you are hoping for a gym battle?" she asked, "And my name is Erika," she added, "No I'm going to battle tomorrow I was just exploring the city," Demiyah answered.

"So do you want to buy the perfume?" Erika asked, "It's a limited addition brand," she explained; "Yeah I will," Demiyah answered, "And do you have one for a tomboy like me?" she asked, "You know for those fancy parties I may have to attend," she explained. "Of course if you could just follow me," Erika said gesturing for her to follow, "Here this may be what you're looking for," the gym leader said. "Now this one is for me," Demiyah said after taking a whiff, "Glad you like it; it's from my personal collection," Erika said surprising her, "Seriously if it's from your collection I don't think I can buy it," Demiyah said but Erika shook her head. "No take it I'm sure it would be of better use to you, and I can always make it again," she explained, "If you're sure," Demiyah said and the pair went to the cashier to pay for the items, "I'll see you here tomorrow for your gym battle?" Erika said, "Yeah," Demiyah answered.

Entering the Pokemon Center she walked over to counter, "Excuse me nurse do you know if I can get this package to Pallet Town?" Demiyah asked, "Of course the mailman comes by soon so he'll have your package sent to Pallet Town in a few days," Nurse Joy told her.

The next day, she walked over to the perfume store to see a blonde long haired girl wearing a long light orange dress who looked uncomfortable in the high-heeled shoes, "You here for a gym battle as well?" Demiyah asked. "Uh yeah sure am," she said with an odd tone in her voice, "You alright your voice seems off?" Demiyah told her, "No need to worry it's not too bad," she waved. Seeing the door open they saw Erika in her kimono, "Hi there Demiyah," Erika waved, "Oh and who are you?" she asked the girl next to Dem, "I'm Ashley Fudo and I'm here for a gym battle," she said causing Erika to raise her eyebrow at the tone, "Sure just follow me and I'll take you both to the gym," Erika said gesturing for them to follow.

"You heard the tone in her voice right?" Demiyah whispered, "Yeah it seems too unnatural for a girl," Erika told her. "What do you say about a two on one to try and reveal who she really is?" Demiyah asked, "I'm game this should be a good way to reveal who the person really is," the gym leader said as they entered the gym. "Alright since there are two of you why not a two on one?" Erika asked as both the girls glanced at the other person in the room seeing that 'she' wanted to say something, "I'm good," 'she' said, "I'm game," Demiyah answered.

"Ok them please state your name and origins?" the referee asked, "Demiyah Ketchum of Pallet Town/ Ashley Fudo of Pallet Town," they said making Demiyah raise her eyebrow, "I wasn't aware of another trainer from Pallet," she said, "Blackout at my house so my alarm didn't wake me up," she said shrugging her shoulders like a guy. This caused the three girls in the room to narrow their eyes, "Ok this will be a two vs one battle between Demiyah Ketchum of Pallet Town and Ashley Fudo of Pallet Town vs Erika the gym leader. Are both trainers ready?" the ref asked, "Let's get this over with/Ready for combat/Let's begin," all three answered, "Then release your pokemon," the ref announced.

"Zubat/Jiraiya/Weepinbell and Tangela," all three yelled, "What kind of pokemon is that?" 'she' asked opening her Pokedex.

 **No info available**

"What how can there be no info?" she asked before ignoring it, "Zubat use Wing Attack on Weepinbell," 'she' ordered, "Jiraiya Razor Leaf on Tangela," Dem ordered. "Tangela use Stun Spore on Zubat and Weepinbell counter the Razor Leaf with your own Razor Leaf," Erika ordered, "Zubat!" 'she' said yelling as 'her' voice dipped into the guy side of the voice spectrum, "Tangela hold it down with Vine Whip and use Absorb," Erika said going on the offense, "Weepinbell Wrap around Jiraiya and use Venoshock," she ordered.

While Demiyah's partner could only watch helplessly Demiyah acted, "Razor Leaf to block the vines and counter with Shadow Ball," she ordered. "Impressive reaction," Erika said, "Thanks it's all about the timing," Demiyah grinned, "Zubat get back up and use Bite," 'she' ordered. "Did you not learn from when you tried to close in?" Erika said raising an eyebrow and ordered her Tangela to use the same three moves ending the battle for Zubat. "Zubat is unable to battle better luck next time," the ref told 'Ashley' making her growl, "You're not getting away with this humiliation," 'she' said grabbing her head to reveal that it was really the boy from the previous day, "Charmander Flame Thrower," he ordered releasing the Kanto Fire Type starter.

Opening its jaws the little lizard let loose a torrent of flames catching things on fire, "So long yah bitches," he laughed running out the room and melting the door. "That bastard," Demiyah said between coughs, "Deploy Clauncher," she ordered, "Use Water Sport to put out the flames," she said, and soon the flames were put out, "Milady I found the boy's Pokedex," one of the workers said handing Erika the item, "Good I'll deal with it later but I still have a battle to continue," she said turning to Demiyah, "Yeah let's continue but I'll send out an extra pokemon to even my odds," the trainer said, "Deploy Yukionna."

"Alright let's continue," the ref said returning to ref box.

"Weepinbell use Wrap on Yukionna," Erika ordered but was surprised when the attack fazed right through, "Ok so now I know it's a ghost but I'm also guessing ice with those kinds of colors," she muttered. "Powder Snow and Razor Leaf," Demiyah ordered, "Quick Weepinbell Razor Leaf to counter and Tangela Sunny Day," Erika ordered fast minimizing the damage, "Thanks for the extra solar power," Demiyah called out confusing the gym leader. "Yukionna hold them down with Psychic and Jiraiya use Solar Beam," the trainer ordered, "What?" Erika said surprised watching her pokemon being frozen in place then taking the full blast of the attack ending the battle, "Weepinbell and Tangela are unable to battle gym leader send out your last pokemon," the ref said.

"You're my last hope Gloom," she said releasing her last pokemon, "Jiraiya Yukionna return," Demiyah said, "Time to play Sentinel," she announced bring out her second pokemon.

"Let's start things off with Venoshock," Erika said, "Dance around them while firing Aura Spheres," Demiyah ordered. Watching the Steel/Fighting type pokemon dance around gave Erika an idea on how to stop the moving pokemon, "Time to stop that pokemon with Grass Knot," she ordered tripping Lucario, "Now hold it down and use Mega Drain," she followed. "Get back up with Detect," Demiyah ordered causing Sentinel to roll away dodging the vines and got back up, "Laser Focus, Sword Dance, Calm Mind, and finally Quick Attack to close in followed by Power-Up Punch," the trainer said ending the battle.

"Excellent battle Demiyah," Erika said, "With the battle over I present you the Rainbow Badge," she added presenting the badge to Demiyah, "Thank you," the trainer said taking hold of it. Returning to the pokemon center, Demiyah looked at her badge case, "5 Badges down and 3 to go," she muttered to herself, "And then the Indigo League," closing the case she placed it back in her backpack. "I hope you're proud of me daddy," she whispered quickly falling asleep; though unknown to her a man teleported into her room, "I'll always be proud of you my little princess," he said kissing her on the forehead. But as he was about to leave Demiyah let out a whispered, "Daddy," causing the man to smile and teleport away heading to talk to an old friend of his.

Pokemon

Rogue, Liepard, Female, level 23

Sentinel, Lucario, Male, level 20

Venus, Grovyle, Female, level 21

Boreas, Pidgeotto, Male, level 20

Clauncher, Male, level 16

Jiraiya, Nuzleaf, Male, level 19

Mizore, Amaura, Female, level 25

Guardian, Ivysaur, Male, level 17

Eevee, Male, Level 1

Yukionna, Froslass, Female, level 30

Pinsir, Male, level 20

 **Yes, I'm letting Red be the father I thought it would fit with the way Demiyah snapped in her battle with Gary at the beginning of the chapter. And as for the Eevee, I'm changing my mind and letting you the reader decide who Eevee should be so PM or comment in the reviews see you later.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow I'm surprised that no one talked about me adding Red in it, but it doesn't really matter**

Leaving Celadon City she took a pit stop at a town called HopHopHop Town where she helped solve the mystery of the missing children, and now she's sitting by the river hoping to get some new water pokemon. "Demiyah don't you already have a water pokemon?" Vivian asked, "It doesn't hurt to have some extra on hand," she answered feeling the line start to tug and reeled it in to reveal a small blue seahorse like pokemon with a single dorsal fin and a tightly curled tail. Its eyes are red and its ridged belly and dorsal fin are cream-colored. It has a long, tubular mouth and three spike-like projections on either side of its head. "Wow a Horsea," Demiyah said opening her Pokedex.

 **Horsea, a Dragon Pokémon. In this unique Pokémon species, thousands of Eggs hatch every spring, and then the male raises them himself.**

"Alright Eevee let's go," she said deploying Eevee, " _Yeah let's do this_ ," he said once landing on the field. Opening its mouth Horsea let out a storm of bubbles, "Quick Sand Attack to pop the bubbles," Demiyah ordered and following her orders, the small pokemon got to work throwing sand in the air not only popping the bubbles but he also got sand in the wild Pokémon's eyes. "Now Tackle while its blinded," she ordered watching as the move made contact, and watching the pokemon across from her, Demiyah saw that it was going to open its mouth. However before she could order a command Eevee ran right in attacking the pokemon head on, "That was Quick Attack," Demiyah said with a smile, "Net Ball go," she said tossing the pokeball towards the weakened pokemon and after three shakes it dinged signaling that the capture was complete, "Nice job Eevee," Demiyah said, " _Thanks, mommy_ ," he said while smiling.

Entering a new town she saw a line towards a city filled with a ton of Beauty Parlors and Salons, "Why would I want to spend hundreds on things my pokemon would wear like once," Demiyah muttered passing my a billboard with an Ekans and a Koffing on it. "To me, it's mostly what's on the inside that counts," she said passing a familiar face, " _Of course she would be here_ ," she thought glancing at the banshee.

Walking down a random street she saw that it was nearly empty, "Well the emptiest streets some time hold the hidden treasures," she said entering a store. "Next customer please," a female voice said and Demiyah watched as a shiny coat Chansey walked by, "Oh are you new here?" the same female voice asked, "Yeah I was exploring the town and wanted to see the sights," Demiyah answered. "But it's nice to see a salon that brings out the inner beauty of a pokemon," she added spotting a 6 tailed fox-like creature sitting on a chair, "Watch it she doesn't like strangers touching her," the girl said.

Later on Suzie and Demiyah had lunch when the trainer gave Eevee some of her food, "I love the coat on that Eevee of yours," Suzie told the trainer, "Thanks I make all the food myself," Demiyah said, "I've been traveling around Kanto and the other regions before I started my pokemon adventure and studied under different people." Waking up from its nap Vulpix wondered what the smell was and walked over to the eating pokemon, and seeing the fire type Eevee offered some food, "Wow I've never seen Vulpix eat food I haven't made myself," Suzie said impressed. "But I wonder why people don't come here?" Demiyah asked looking at the empty store, "It's all because of that building down the street," Suzie answered, "Ever since they began dressing up pokemon other people also wanted their dressed up," she explained.

"I know that sometimes outer beauty counts, like in pokemon contests, but the most important thing is the inner beauty and strength of a pokemon and humans as well," Demiyah explained as Eevee nodded in agreement. "Ever since that new salon opened I've started doubting my methods," Suzie sighed, "Hey no need to worry; if you need help spreading the word I can do that," Demiyah told her, "Are you sure?" Suzie asked, "And how are we going to do that?" she added.

"Alright come one and all for a lesson on Pokemon Care," Demiyah announced causing people to start coming in wondering what was going on.

Soon the entire room was filled to the brim, "Now this volunteer and her Eevee shall now use techniques we learned today," Suzie said gesturing to Demiyah, "Alright Eevee just stay still," Demiyah said making Eevee nod. "Wow but I thought that outer beauty was the most important thing," an observer pointed out, "While that is true; they are the ones battling so, of course, they need to work on their inner strength," Demiyah said, "Why do you think there are some pokemon who evolve on friendship alone," she added making each of them nod.

"Everyone come outside quick," a trainer said rushing in, "What's happening?" Suzie asked, "That new Salon was actually a Team Rocket Operation and now they've taken our pokemon," he said. "Team Rocket don't you have anything better to do," Demiyah yelled out stepping onto the stage (RK: just like the one from the episode). "Dazzle them Ekans/Knock them dead Koffing," the pair said after doing their motto. 

"Eevee Pinsir deploy," Demiyah called out summoning her pokemon, "Give them a Sludge makeover," James said blinding the two, "You both alright," Demiyah asked receiving nods. But near the end of the battle, the opposing pokemon ripped their outfits, "This is why I don't like having my pokemon dressed up; the clothes get ruined in battle," Demiyah said. Before the three pokemon could attack they were stopped by Vulpix, "Vulpix wrap them up with Fire Spin," Suzie ordered letting the three be in the eye of the fire tornado sending them flying, "See it's what on the inside that counts," Demiyah said to the gathering crowd and watched as they removed the accessories and wiped off the make-up.

"Thank you for everything," Suzie said bowing, "Oh it's nothing," Demiyah waved then got curious when Vulpix walked over to her, "I think Vulpix wants to come with you," Suzie told her. "Really," Demiyah asked bending her knees, "Vul Vulpix ( _Yeah I am; I feel like with you I can be even stronger_ )," the fire type told her, "Then welcome to the team," Demiyah said causing Suzie to hand over Vulpix's pokeball. "Take good care of her," Suzie said, "No need to worry I will," Demiyah told her.

A few weeks later walking down a road Demiyah took a break letting out Sentinel, " _Milady there's something coming_ ," the Aura Pokemon told her, "Let's see who it is," she said looking to see a human-like pokemon with light brown skin wearing a tank top and skirt like attire with boxing gloves on it, "Nice training," Demiyah said opening her Pokedex.

 **Hitmonchan, a skilled Fighting Pokémon that packs an incredibly fast punch.**

"What do you say, Sentinel," Demiyah said turning to the pokemon next to her, "Want to give it a whirl?" she asked, " _Of course_ ," he said. Hearing the conversation the pokemon turned to see a trainer and another pokemon, "Hit Hit Hitmonchan ( _So you want a challenge; let's go_ )," it said bashing its gloves together.

Staring at each other they stood still and when a leaf fell to the ground they took off, "Remember Sentinel no kicks Hitmonchan is a fist type," Demiyah called out. Looking at the spar Demiyah could see that the training she and Sentinel went through were paying off, and watching Sentinel duck under a punch he landed a hit in the stomach. "How many times do I have to tell you don't drop your guard," a male voice said and walking up from behind Hitmonchan is a man wearing a tank top sweatpants and a towel around his neck, "Remember to keep your gloves up because fighting smart is better than fighting stupid," the man said making the pokemon nod, "Now take him out," the man ordered.

Now more focused Hitmonchan moved it going for the punch to the face, but moved its right glove towards Sentinels stomach, "I declare Hitmonchan the winner," the man said. Stepping out from behind the tree is a girl with tan skin wearing a shirt with a skirt and flats, "Daddy please stop training and return home with me," she begged arms wide open. "Rebecca," he said surprised, "Daddy please quit pokemon training and come home with me," she begged once more crossing her fingers, "I can't until I become champion in the P1 Grand Prix," he said turning to Demiyah, "I'll be in the gym taking on challengers; the gyms that way I'll be waiting for you," he said jogging past her followed by his Hitmonchan.

"Can I ask you, trainer, a really big favor," Rebecca said, "Yeah sure I don't mind," Demiyah answered, "I need you to beat Hitmonchan in the P1 Grand Prix," she begged making them blink. "Can you explain first because I'm surprised; normally children would want their parents to win," Demiyah said, "And what is the P1 Grand Prix?" she asked. "It means Pokemon number 1 Grand Prix; it's a tournament for fighting type pokemon," Rebecca explained, "And because my father wants to win the P1 he's been training 24/7 causing him to ignore his family," she finished. This caused a look of recognition to wash over Demiyah's face, "I see why you want me to win against Hitmonchan," she said, "Because if I win your dad would come back to his senses and come back home," Rebecca nodded, "How about it Sentinel? Ready to fight hand to hand," Demiyah asked, " _Of course_ ," he nodded.

The next day everyone was gathered around the stadium, "The contestants for the P1 Grand Prix are now entering the stadium," the announcer said as the pokeball in the center opened up to reveal, "Introducing the number one Champion Hitmonchan and his trainer Anthony," at the other side shows a tall man with another pokemon, "And the challenger Hitmonlee, the Kicking Fiend and its trainer Giant," waving Demiyah wondered why the man started to wobble, "And in this corner there's a new trainer hoping to challenge the champion," waving Demiyah decided to change her outfit (RK: think Ling Xaioyu's Tekken 7 outfit). "Please Welcome Demiyah Ketchum of Pallet Town," the announcer voiced.

"For our first match is Machop is ready to battle, so what pokemon will Demiyah use," the announcer asked, "Deploy Sentinel," she said summoning her Aura Pokemon. Hearing the bell ring Machop ran in hoping to get the first hit, but Sentinel jumped back jumped to the right and landed a right hook, "Oh and Lucario is taking the lead landing the first hit," the announcer broadcasted, and getting back up the little pokemon ran it letting Sentinel do a low kick sending it high letting Sentinel end it with a Karate Chop. "And it seems Lucario was too much for young Machop making Lucario the winner," the announcer declared.

From the locker room, Anthony and Hitmonchan were impressed, "That Lucario is pretty tough," he said, "Monchan ( _Yeah I can't wait to face it again_ )," it said with a grin.

The next match was Geodude vs Hitmonlee, but it ended with Geodude losing thanks to its trainer throwing in the towel, "At least the guy has enough sense when to quit," Demiyah muttered with Sentinel nodding in agreement.

Soon pokemon after pokemon were losing as Machoke beat Poliwrath and Hitmonchan beat Machamp with Hitmonlee defeating Machoke. "Folks this is the second to last battle before the finals," the announcer proclaimed, "In the right corner is Steven with his Machamp," he said pointing to an average size man wearing the shorts but no shirt, "And on the left is the rising start Demiyah and her Lucario," he said as the crowd cheered. Chuckling Steve said, "Why don't you go along now and play with your dolls; let a real man fight Hitmonchan," Demiyah frowned, "Well I'm surprised that you're not falling over considering that your muscles are bigger than your head," she noted making people giggle and laugh, "Machoke destroy that thing," Steve ordered.

"Let the match begin," the referee declared, "Machoke go," Steven cheered, "Let's not lose this one Sentinel," Demiyah said. Weaving between punches Sentinel did a Low Sweep before following up with a Karate Chop, "Sentinel use Laser Focus," Demiyah ordered causing Lucario to narrow his eyes, "Machoke charge in with Brick Break," Steven commanded. Watching the charging pokemon the pair waited until, "Sentinel slide underneath Machoke and use Power-Up Punch from behind," Demiyah ordered winning the battle. "And they did it new comer Demiyah and Lucario make it to the final round," the announcer said, "I'm not letting a little girl like you win over me," Steven roared going in for a punch; however, Demiyah blocked the punch grabbed the arm and flipped him over her, "You were saying about losing to a little girl?' Demiyah asked.

Watching the fight between Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee; yet, before the final hit could land Rebecca ran to the stage jumping in front of Hitmonchan, but was saved by her father. "Are you alright, Rebecca?' Anthony asked, "Yeah I'm fine," she answered and looking at his towel Anthony knew what to do, "I forfeit," he said tossing in the towel. "And Anthony gives up making Hitmonlee the winner," the announcer said as the crowd went wild, "Forgive me for making you and your mother worry so much," he said causing Rebecca to smile and hug him. "That's a nice picture," Demiyah said letting out a tear, " _Where ever you are daddy I hope you're safe_ ," she thought.

In the fight between Hitmonlee and Sentinel Eevee looked under the cover to see a device in the center, " _I won't let you cheat against big brother_ ," he thought walking inside and removed the device. Looking across the stage Demiyah could see the long hair of a familiar but annoying character, "Team Rocket, of course, you would steal a pokemon," she voiced. "Oh so you recognize us," Jessie said, "But it's too late with this switch that pokemon of yours will feel the force of over hundred thousand volts," James said. But when the button was pressed nothing happened, "So where's your little invention?" Demiyah mocked, "But where's Eevee," she said not seeing the pokemon anywhere in sight.

Jumping from the pole it was standing on Hitmonlee did a Jump Kick, "Hitmonlee ( _Take this)_ ," he said, " _Not today_ ," Sentinel replied rolling to the left then used Power-Up Punch ending the battle. "And the winner of this P1 Grand Prix is Demiyah Ketchum," the announcer voiced, "Meowth what happened?" Jessie said before the feline could answer Eevee came up, " _Here you go_ ," he said before walking back to his mother. "It looks like it's still in working order," he said as the device switched to arm mode shocking then exploding.

"So Demiyah how about letting me train Sentinel for a while?" Anthony asked at his gym, "I promise to turn him into a P1 champion," he said. "That's up to him to decide," Demiyah said turning to the pokemon in question, "So Sentinel do you want to stay and train?" she asked, " _I feel like it would be best_ ," he said, " _I feel like I can learn a lot with Anthony_." Smiling she turned to face Anthony and handed over Sentinel's pokeball, "I'll be asking for him for the Indigo League," she said, "And when the time comes I'll make sure he's the best he can be," he swore accepting the item.

Pokemon

Rogue, Liepard, Female, level 23

Sentinel, Lucario, Male, level 20 (Away on training)

Venus, Grovyle, Female, level 21

Boreas, Pidgeotto, Male, level 20

Clauncher, Male, level 16

Jiraiya, Nuzleaf, Male, level 19

Mizore, Amaura, Female, level 25

Guardian, Ivysaur, Male, level 17

Eevee, Male, Level 13

Yukionna, Froslass, Female, level 30

Pinsir, Male, level 20

Horsea, Male, level 13

Vulpix, Female, level 15

 **Alright, people, I have an important announcement to make: as of tomorrow I'll be on my trip to Mexico, forgot what part of it, for a business/vacation trip followed by going to Las Vegas, but I don't know if I'll be able to get my hand on a computer. Then after three or four days, I'll be in another part of Mexico and finally, I'll return to Las Vegas. So, all in all, I'll be gone for around three weeks or so maybe more maybe less, so I'll be stopping all project to start packing that includes all future chapter currently in the making and probably my anime of Futari wa Pretty Cure for my Harry Potter Pretty Cure crossover; I'm going to watch all the seasons before deciding to choose which Pretty Cure season to choose, see you all in a week and if not three weeks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my viewers I was finally able to get my hands on a computer. The total poll for the pairing is 8 for females and 6 for males; however, thanks to me putting the spirit of the maiden I don't know who the reincarnation for the warrior be if it is a female. But for now let the story begin.**

Traveling through the Kanto region Demiyah passed through a town full of pollution finding out that it was because of the Grimer and a Muk causing the trouble, and using the opportunity she caught both the Muk and a Magneton. Then traveling through the mountains our heroine find a sound of explosions in the distance, where upon entering sees that the construction cars dug in the dirt finding out that the pokemon were trying to stop the construction of the dam from destroying their home.

In the middle of now where Demiyah stood next to a waterfall to relax, "The sooner we get to the gym the sooner I can get that badge," she said to herself, " _Yeah mommy and you'll be closer to the league_ ," Eevee said. "Right, now let's go," Demiyah said causing Eevee to jump on her shoulder, but unknown to them they were being watched by a pokemon. Entering an empty building Demiyah looked around, "Hello is there anyone here," she called out receiving silence as an answer, "Alright if you won't come to me I'll smoke you out," she hollered. "Aura Sight," she voiced causing her eyes to glow blue, "Alright I can see both of you hiding in the rifters so you can just come on down," she said resulting in two people wearing ninja outfits to drop in front of her and a purple puffball with bug eyes to stand next to the girl. "Yeah I thought aura users were deceased," the girls said, "Nah we're just hidden just like you ninjas," Demiyah waved.

"Well since you found us I take it you want a gym battle?" the male asked, "Yeah I am so are you the gym leader?" Demiyah asked. "Yes I am the names Koga," he introduced, "And you are?" he asked, "Demiyah Ketchum of Pallet Town," Demiyah answered, "Well Aya can to play referee?" he asked the female, "Of course," she said as they all went to the battle field.

"Alright this is a battle between Koga the gym leader and Demiyah Ketchum the challenger," Aya voiced, "Trainers please release your pokemon." Going first Koga released his first pokemon, "Alright Voltorb let's start things off," he said summoning a creature that looks very similar to a pokeball. "You know that's not very ninja," Demiyah noted, "Yukionna deploy," he said bringing her dual ghost/ice type pokemon," though looking confused Koga ordered the first attack, "Thunderbolt."

"Dodge and use Ice Shard," Demiyah ordered, "Move in with Roll Out," Koga ordered watching as it rolled at high speeds towards the dual pokemon, "Yuki use Ice Beam to make a ramp to send it flying," Demiyah countered. Seeing it flying Koga ordered, "Self-Destructed," eyes widening Demiyah quickly went into action, "Ice Beam to create a wall," seeing the smoke the trainer hoped her pokemon survived. When the smoke finally cleared they all saw a dome around the still awake Yukionna, "Voltorb is unable to battle the winner is Yukionna," Aya announced, "Gym leader please send out your next pokemon," she requested. "Golbat take flight," he said bringing out a bat with its mouth wide open, "Yukionna return and deploy Boreas," Demiyah ordered.

"So a dog fight," Koga muttered, "Golbat use Super Sonic," "Boreas use Quick Attack to dodge," Demiyah ordered, "Then use Gust to surround Golbat," she countered seeing that Boreas was able to dodge the confusion attack then surround the opposing flying type pokemon. "Golbat try and get out of there," Koga ordered, "Use Quick Attack and use the winds to increase your speed and stop that pokemon," Demiyah said landing a critical. "Golbat is unable to battle Gym leader please send out your final pokemon," Aya said, "Venonat battle time," he said causing the pokemon standing to Aya to jump onto the field, "Boreas return," Demiyah said, "Venus deploy," she followed, "Quick Attack," she ordered as soon as the battle started. But when the attack connected Venonat glowed, "He's evolving," Koga whispered, "Silver Wind," he ordered, "Cut it in half with Leaf Blade," the aura trainer countered but during the attack Venus took some damage.

"Stun Spore," the gym leader ordered, "Quick Attack to get in followed by Fury Cutter," Demiyah ordered dealing some major damage. "Spybeam," Koga instructed making a direct hit, "Venus are you alright?" Demiyah asked, " _I'll be fine, but can I ask who Venus is_?" the pokemon asked and eyes narrowing Demiyah returned Venus and sent out Boreas, "Start things off with Arial Ace," Demiyah ordered knowing that it is a move that goes first and is super effective against flying pokemon. "Venomoth is unable to battle the winner is Demiyah of Pallet Town," Aya voiced, "Good job on beating me," Koga said handing her the badge, "Thanks Koga Aya see you around," Demiyah waved walking away.

Nearing the Safari Zone, Demiyah helped Lara win a race against Dario, who had Team Rocket help him get rid of the other competitors, winning with the evolved Rapidash.

At the Safari Zone, Demiyah finally found the Safari Zone, "Oh hi," the female receptionist said seeing the trainer, "Here to catch some pokemon," she said like she already knew the answer. "Yeah I am," Demiyah said. "Well the rules here are you get to use 30 Safari Balls and don't use your own pokemon," she explained handing over the Safari Ball and two other items, "The food is to bring the pokemon to you and the mud is to piss them off," she explained. "Do I have a time limit?" the trainer asked, "Nope only until you use up all of your Safari Balls you can stay there for as long as you like," she answered.

Entering the zone, Demiyah quickly pulled out her flute, "Hopefully this will bring them out," she whispered to herself and started to play. Hearing the music some of the pokemon started to come out of the wood works, " _Who's playing that wonderful music_?" a random pokemon asked, "I played it to start off things off," Demiyah answered surprising the pokemon there, " _You can understand us_?" another pokemon asked. "I'm an Aura Guardian so it's easy to understand pokemon," Demiyah said with a smile surprising the pokemon, "I take it that you're all hungry?" she asked hearing stomachs grumble. "Here you all go," she said breaking the pokemon food in half then separated it among the pokemon, " _Aren't you here to catch us_?" a different pokemon asked, "Nah if I can have some of you along that would be perfect, but the choice is up to you," she explained.

" _Then I wish to come with you_ ," a long neck pokemon said with palm tree leaves as wings, " _I'll go as well_ ," a black bird like pokemon said, " _Sure I'm starting to get tired of this place anyways_ ," a blue and black furred pokemon said shrugging. "So Shinx, Murkrow, and Tropius want to come with me," Demiyah said catching them without any difficulty, "Do any of you wish to come along?" she asked, and by the end of the trip she also hand a Bagon, Metang, Aron, Skorupi, Yanma, Scyther, Heracross, Rhyhorn, and finally a Dratini of all pokemon (RK: I combined all the Safari Zones from the different games for this part). "Done already?" the receptionist asked, "Yeah I caught a good bunch," Demiyah said handing over the remaining Safari Balls she had then waved good bye.

At the nearest Pokemon Center, Demiyah called Professor Oak, "Hey Samuel how are you?" she said, " _I'm doing well and thank you for the new pokemon_ ," Samuel said as his face appeared on screen. "No problem but I'm going to need to do a full party change," Demiyah told the professor, " _Of course dear; now who do you want_?" Samuel asked. "Rogue for Bagon, Clauncher for Dratini, Venus for Metang, Jiraiya for Scyther, Boreas for Murkrow, and the rest I'll keep," Demiyah listed, " _Of course now since this is a lot of pokemon it will take a while_ ," he said. After half an hour Demiyah has all of her required pokemon, "Thanks Samuel; tell me mom I said hi," she said, " _No problem Demiyah and good luck on the rest of your journey_ ," Samuel said before cutting the connection.

Entering the next town she runs into a skirmish with the bike gang, but earns their respect when she raced through a thunderstorm to help an injured pokemon earning the man Dynamic Demiyah.

Taking a break on the side of the road, Demiyah let out her pokemon, "Alright Bagon and Dratini why don't you train while Scyther and Metang do the same," she ordered receiving nods, "And Shadow," she began turning to the Murkrow, "Let's do some personal training then we'll switch," she explained receiving more nods. Separated from the rest of her pokemon, but still with in sight of each of them she turned her attention to Shadow, "Alright my friend first we'll work on your natural move set before going on to the TMs I have," Demiyah explained seeing a nod. After about 2 hours they worked on Shadow's natural move set before setting their sights on the TMs Demiyah had, before switching pokemon spending the rest of the day and most of the morning working with her new pokemon while also working with her older ones.

Feeling rain drops Demiyah said to herself, "Better find shelter before the rain starts to pour," before finding an abandoned mansion where she finds another Eevee and a copy of herself. "Damn don't I look sexy," she said looking at her reflection, "Right back at you as well sexy," her mirror reflection said in her own voice. Blinking she said, "Alright you can stop copying me now," the trainer said making her reflection pout, "Fine spoilsport," and in a small smoke bomb her reflection was gone to reveal an aqua green haired hazel eyed girl wearing a red shirt with a star on it but thanks to her C-cup chest it shows a bit of her stomach and skinny jeans showing off her figure really well.

Finding out her name is Duplica, Demiyah and the girl fooled around thanks to all the costumes; however, it was ruined thanks to Team Rocket. But thanks to their help, surprisingly, Ditto was able to finally able to copy the face perfectly, "See you around Demiyah," Duplica waved, "Yeah and next time we meet we can have even more 'fun'," the trainer said causing Duplica to blush at the trainer's hidden meaning of the word fun. " _Demiyah why did you say it like that to Duplica_?" Vivian asked, "It's because when girls start to experiment at the age of 13 and older they see most men as perverts and some start to see other females as potential mates," the trainer explained. " _But I thought girls being with girls was illegal_?" Vivian asked, "That still doesn't stop them from trying," Demiyah countered.

A few days later while on the beach, Demiyah met a Jynx, "Hi there little one," the trainer said, "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" she asked. " _I was cleaning a boot for Santa Claus when the ice I was on broke off_ ," the pokemon explained, "Wait Santa Claus is real," Demiyah said shocked receiving a nod. "Well let's go bring you back to your trainer then," the trainer said and making a raft she had her water and flying type pokemon pull said raft to the North Pole. "Is everyone alright?" Demiyah asked, " _Yes but we're getting tired_ ," Shadow answered, "Here let me take over," she said and after taking off her clothes down to her underwear she tied the rope around her waist then started to swim.

" _Halt young trainer_ ," a female voice said in her mind, "I mean no harm," the trainer said, "I found a Jynx on a beach and wanted to return it to Santa," she explained. " _Thank you; Santa was starting to get worried so he sent me to find his lost Jynx_ ," the voice said as something burst out of the water, " _I'll bring you to the North Pole for doing this without any reward_ ," the pokemon, Lapras, said.

"Wow I'm really meeting Santa Claus," Demiyah said upon reaching the North Pole. "I here that it's because of you that I have my Jynx back," a male voice said stepping out of the building, "Yes sir; I saw that it was looking worried so when she explained what happened I wanted to help return her to you," the trainer explained. Before the big man himself could say anything there was an explosion, "Team Rocket, I should have known you would try and ruin Christmas," Demiyah said, "I suggest you surrender if you don't want your little pokemon to get hurt," Jessie said pulling out a rocket launcher, "Don't worry sir I'll handle them," the trainer said and watching the missile fly towards her Demiyah's eyes turned blue as the missile glowed blue as well then she directed it back to the Team Rocket submarine. "Now as thanks for helping me I'll give you the first present of Christmas," Santa said surprising the trainer but accepted the present anyways, "Wow thank you Santa," Demiyah said holding up a new clothing, "Don't worry about it and Marry Christmas," he said as Lapras sent her back to the beach.

Taking a break she sent out her pokemon for them to get some fresh air and to stretch, " _Wow mommy this is nice_ ," her Eevee said sitting in her lap enjoying the breeze, "Yes it is isn't it," the trainer said. "Yeah do you want to battle?" a male voice said, "Of course I'm always up for a battle," Demiyah said standing up, "And I'll use Eevee for this battle," she added, "Then let's go Raticate," the opposing trainer said. "Start things off with Swift," Demiyah commanded, "Hyper Fang," the other trainer ordered causing the fangs to turn white, "Quick Attack to dodge then one more time to get in close followed by Bite," Demiyah ordered and watched as Eevee jumped back before moving in with the same attack followed by biting the rat like pokemon. "Now end this with a point blank Swift," she said ending the battle, "Great job Eevee," she said then saw Eevee glow, "He's evolving," she whispered watching as he now has lilac fur as his tail grew longer and split near the end and has a jewel on his forehead. "Wow you evolved into an Espeon," she said, "Espe," the pokemon said walking over to his trainer.

Pokemon

Rogue, Liepard, Female, level 23 (At the lab)

Sentinel, Lucario, Male, level 20 (Away on training)

Venus, Grovyle, Female, level 21 (At the lab)

Boreas, Pidgeotto, Male, level 20 (At the lab)

Clauncher, Male, level 16 (At the lab)

Jiraiya, Nuzleaf, Male, level 19 (At the lab)

Mizore, Amaura, Female, level 25 (With Demiyah)

Guardian, Ivysaur, Male, level 17 (With Demiya)

Espeon, Male, Level 17 (With Demiyah)

Yukionna, Froslass, Female, level 30 (With Demiyah)

Pinsir, Male, level 20 (With Demiyah)

Horsea, Male, level 13 (At the lab)

Vulpix, Female, level 15 (With Demiyah)

Shinx, Male, level 13 (At the lab)

Shadow, Murkrow, Male, level 21 (With Demiyah)

Tropius, Male, level 16 (At the lab)

Bagon, Female, level 17 (With Demiyah)

Metang, Male, level 23 (At the lab)

Aron, Male, level 16 (At the lab)

Skorupi, Female, level 13 (At the lab)

Yanma, Female, level 14 (At the lab)

Scyther, Male, level 17 (With Demiyah)

Heracross, Male, level 16 (At the lab)

Rhyhorn, Male, level 13 (At the lab)

Dratini, Male, level 21 (With Demiyah)

 **Alright with how short my stay in Las Vegas is I'm not to sure if I'll be able to update the next chapter. And I know I was going to put the dark type form of Eevee but I decided to go on a different route, with that out of the way see you all later**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my readers, I'm finally back in Bakersfield and my head is full of fanfiction ideas so before we begin I'm going to announce the poll for the relationship for Demiyah is 13 for females and 7 for males. For this chapter, I may trail off from the series so let's begin.  
**

Switching her Pokémon via her gauntlet to train them, Demiyah entered the town and saw that there was a lot of people gearing up for something, "Hey what's going on?" she asked the nearest person, "Oh this we are all going to Grandpa Canyon to find fossil pokemon in hopes of getting to revive a pokemon from prehistoric times," the guy explained walking with the rest of the group. "Fossil pokemon huh," Demiyah muttered to herself, "I'm so not going to miss out on this," she said starting to follow the group.

Reaching the site, Demiyah started to survey the area, " _Alright that seems like a good area_ ," she thought to herself. As an hour passed, she returned to the main area to see that no one has found anything, "Weird why hasn't anyone found anything yet?" she asked herself until she heard a familiar but annoying voice, "Where are them two; all they had to do is place the dynamite and boom all the fossil pokemon to Team Rocket," Meowth said. "Thanks for telling me Meowth," Demiyah said causing the feline pokemon to jump, "Ah, it's you," he said spotting the trainer they were stalking.

(Meowth: It's not stalking its following. RK: No matter what you call it its still stalking)

"Jessie James hurry up the twerpette is here," Meowth screamed out causing them to light the fuse, "Clauncher deploy and stop that flame," the female ordered, but it seems the flame was too fast and with Team Rocket on their tail it was difficult. When the dynamite was in sight both teams double timed it; however, as the trainer was getting closer Team Rocket tripped on a rock causing them to roll into a ball colliding with Demiyah both groups colliding into the area near the dynamite and freaked when the fuse touched the dynamite causing an explosion causing them to fall into the area below as the boulders from above closed their only remaining way out, Demiyah not knowing that Clauncher was still on the surface.

"Now we're stuck," Jessie whined seeing the roof of the cave, "And none of this would have happened if you minded your own business," she said pointing at Demiyah. "You're the ones that planted the dynamite in the first place," Demiyah countered, "Which would have injured or even killed people nearby," she followed up looking around, "Magneton deploy," Demiyah called out, "Light our way using Flash," she ordered causing all three eyes to light up. However, that wasn't needed as four different pokemon stepped out of the shadows.

"Alright let's see who you four are," Demiyah said pulling out the Pokedex function on her gauntlet.

The first was a small Pokémon with a large brown colored shell covering its body with two small eyes facing upwards on the outside of its shell, and four short, yellow legs and luminescent red eyes on its underside. The second Pokémon has a body closely resembling a living skeleton, and has a half-moon, disc shaped head, with two small, forward facing eyes. Its body has a light gray chest plate with a brown shell resembling a visible backbone, containing three ribs protruding on each side and a thick pointed tail. It does not have hands, but large, sharp, gray scythes. Its legs are brown and thin, leading into small feet with two large gray claws. The third pokemon is a sky-blue creature with a spiral shell and has ten tentacles. The shell's hem has two circular indents, from which Omanyte's large saucer-like eyes protrude. The final Pokémon looked similar to the third Pokémon only having spikes running along the center of its shell and an oval mouth.

 **Omanyte and Omastar, Kabuto and Kabutops. It is believed these Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of their behavior are shrouded in mystery. Though some have speculated that they may still exist, none of these Pokémon have ever been seen alive.**

"Of course the dynamite must have woken them up," Demiyah said seeing the eyes seeing as she had them many of times when she was woken up early in her days of training to be an Aura Guardian. Being stupid Team Rocket threw their pokeballs pissing them off even more, "Magneton return," Demiyah commanded knowing that the electric type won't help, "Yukionna deploy," she said bringing out her ice/ghost pokemon. "Ominous Wind," the trainer ordered and following the order the Pokémon released a gust of purple repulsive wind raising her stats by one stage each and attacking all the Pokémon, "Good job Yuki," Demiyah praised, " _Demiyah there's something coming_ ," Vivian warned the trainer after Demiyah caught an Omanyte and a Kabuto. "But what could scare them off," Demiyah muttered glancing to see Team Rocket trying to catch some of the pokemon but stopped when everyone heard a roar that scared all the other prehistoric pokemon from running.

Using her aura, Demiyah could sense people and Pokémon trying to remove the rocks that were blocking the rooftop finally realizing Clauncher wasn't with her, "Thanks, buddy," she muttered when a new opponent flew into the scene. This Pokémon looked like a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon with large, membranous wings. It has sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with intense eyes. Its snout is ridged, with a gaping mouth and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. Its body is covered in a light violet-gray skin with violet wings. The wings consist of a membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. The clawed hands at the bend of each wing allow it to grasp objects. A hump-like ridge grows from its back and it has a strong, arrow-tipped tail.

Pulling out her Pokédex, Demiyah scanned the new Pokémon.

 **Aerodactyl, an extinct Flying Pokémon. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey.**

"Carnivore," Demiyah muttered, "Oh great it must think we're lunch," she said scaring Team Rocket, "Yukionna return," she ordered bringing out Boreas. "Watch out for this one Boreas," the trainer called out, " _Don't worry Demiyah I'll be fine_ ," the flying type assured, " _Are you willing to try that out_ ," Aerodactyl said spreading his wings then roared to reveal the row of sharp teeth, " _Yes_ ," the dual Normal/Flying type Pokémon said. "Boreas Double Team," Demiyah ordered causing him to multiple, and thanks to that the flying dinosaur missed getting rid of a copy. Turning around the claws were covered in an energy slashing at all the copies, "Dragon Claw," Demiyah whispered, "Boreas Feather Dance to cover his sight," she ordered, and flapping his wings he and the copies released feathers to cover the sight of the flying dinosaur, "Now use the move we've been working on, Aerial Attack," she followed up, Aerial Attack is the combined move of both Aerial Ace and Quick Attack. Seeing the attack land Demiyah kept up the pace, "While you're close Twister then while it's still active enter from above and use Steel Wing," she continued watching her flying/normal type enter the Twister and with wings glowing attacked the Rock/Flying Pokémon. "Pokéball launch," Demiyah said launching a Pokéball landing on the head and after a couple of shakes burst free, "Oh common," she whined then yelled when she was grabbed and right when the rocks on the roof collapse the people above were unprepared for the Pokémon that appeared.

"Will someone get him off of me," Demiyah screamed, "I'll save you, my love," Gary called out, "And when I do you'll instantly wish to be my girlfriend," Gary continued finishing with a pose. "Fearow go help that Pidgeotto free its trainer," a female yelled out, "Hey butt out of this," Gary yelled, "Shut it I'm actually trying to help unlike you," the girl said back.

"Fearow use Drill Run," the female ordered and rotating like a drill the Flying/Normal type rammed into the stomach, but the grip was still strong, "Boreas Aerial Attack once more," Demiyah called out and after the attack landed the claw holding Demiyah was released. Flying down Boreas hoped that he could save his trainer, but that wasn't needed as the Fearow caught the falling trainer, "Thanks for the save," Demiyah told her fellow female trainer, "No problem, but let's finish this," she said, "Sister you took the words right out of my mouth," Demiyah said and as one they yelled out, "Boreas/Fearow use Aerial Ace." Watching the attacks hit Demiyah launched a Pokéball, "Finally caught yeah," she said watching it shake then hearing a ding signaling the capture was complete.

"Hey thanks again for helping me there," Demiyah said turning to the other female to see that the other female is wearing a white collared dark and light purple crop top, a Pokéball keychain necklace around her neck, a yellow-tan wristband on her wrist, yellow-tan pants, and gold sneakers. "The name is Neesha Ortiz and no problem," Neesha waved, "Someone had to do something and this loser was only talking," she said pointing towards Gary; feeling even more shakes everyone started to run and soon there was a giant pit in the canyon, "Oh lucky me an egg," Demiyah said seeing it roll towards her, "Wonder what it will turn into," Neesha wondered, "Want to travel with me?" Demiyah asked, "Sure," Neesha said after some thought, "It would be nice to travel with someone."

With a new traveling companion, Demiyah and Neesha started to get to know each other finding out that Neesha wanted to be a Breeder causing Demiyah to teach the brown haired girl all she knew. Entering the next town the girls see a picture that looks a lot like James, "Hey Demiyah doesn't that look a lot like James?" Neesha said pointing to it, "Yeah it sort of does," Demiyah agreed. It was just them a limousine pulled by and a man dressed like a butler opened the door, "Do you know the boy in the picture?" he asked, "Yeah but he's part of Team Rocket," Neesha answered already knowing them from Demiyah; it was at this point where they were quickly thrown into the car with the butler saying, "Quick to the estate," before driving off.

"Did James live here?" Demiyah questioned seeing the house.

"What's this house for?" Neesha asked, "This is the house of Master James favorite Pokémon," the butler answered, "The house next to it is the mansion," he added before ushering them in. entering through the front door the first thing the girls sees are two caskets, "Was there a funeral here recently?" Demiyah asked, "My master and mistress only had one child named James," the butler began, "They passed this morning and the estate is now his," he finished surprising them, "Hold on," Neesha said, "Are you telling me that a member of the criminal organization Team Rocket is this fucking rich?" she asked receiving a nod.

"When they received news of Master James running away they no longer had the will to live on," the butler said wiping the tears from his eyes, "Why would he run away and join Team Rocket when he owned all of this?" Neesha wondered. "The life of the rich isn't for everyone Neesha," Demiyah said, "Some people are perfectly fine with the little things and had no desire to buy more than they needed or wanted," she explained, "That won't do," the butler yelled, "His parents clearly stated that he must marry his fiancée within 24 hours of their passing or this entire estate will go to charity." At the front steps the pair started to talk, "Do you think we should tell James about his parents passing?" Neesha asked, "Yeah it's the last time he's ever going to see his parents," Demiyah agreed, "But why would he run in the first place? It's like he was scared of something," the aura trainer questioned before hearing noises from above causing them to see Team Rocket fall in front of them Jessie and Meowth arguing with James whining about something; most likely about the passing of his parents.

"James I know we're normally enemies but don't you want to see your parents for one last time?" Demiyah asked, "No I can't," he whined, "It feels like my head is splitting," he said gripping his head. "You think he has amnesia?" Neesha asked, "The only thing I remember is flunking out of Pokémon Tech and joining a bicycle gang, but I do remember a lone boy and his pet Growlithe when the angels came for the boy," he explained; however, the female trainers weren't fooled. "James, why did you run away from here?" Demiyah asked but James started to run away followed by Jessie and Meowth catching him with rope then forcing him in a suit, "I'm still not sure about this," Demiyah said as the butler opened the door and let them in.

"Everything is fine now," the butler said to the caskets, "Master James has finally returned home." It was here when they all started to hear voices coming from the caskets, "Prepare for trouble," the male said, "Yes dear and make it double," the female said in a southern tone, "I'm so glad you've returned home," the father continued. "You imbeciles," James began, "It's just like them to pull a stunt like this to get me into returning home," he told them, "Hopkins begin the preparations," the father ordered, "And your friends can come as well," the mother added, "Of course sir," Hopkins said carrying Team Rocket to a room followed by his parents. "We only want what's best for us, I mean you," the mother said then corrected, "Should have known," Demiyah said, "This is an arranged marriage by the parents and James wants no part of it forcing them to pull this stunt."

"Let's see who he's going to marry first before we stage a rescue," Neesha said causing Demiyah to look at her questionably, "Oh common we both know that we're going to save him from this either way," the brown haired girl stated. "I'm surprised we're actually helping an enemy," Demiyah chuckled, "Well no one should be forced to marry," Neesha said, "It should be between the couple and not their parents."

"It will be your duty to turn our son from a nobody worth nothing into a respectable gentleman, my dear Jessabelle," the mother said, "Of course, as you wish mother," Jessabelle said in a southern tone.

"Holy Fuck she looks just like Jessie," Neesha said shocked and turning to James he looks like he's going to have a seizure. Following behind Team Rocket and Jessabelle the girls wanted to know more of James Fiancé, "Why do I have a feeling that everyone here is only thinking about money," Demiyah thought out loud, "I'm thinking the same," Neesha agreed. Seeing the room and finding that it was only full of equipment the girls saw that it was another trick, "All for saving James?" Demiyah asked, "Let's do this," Neesha said but it was when Jessabelle brought out her Vileplume and paralyzed everyone is when the women and Meowth woke up in the front yard. "Hey what's that noise?" Jessie said as they turned to the dog house, "Didn't Hopkins say that James had a favorite Pokémon," Neesha said, "And what's it saying?" Demiyah asked, "It wants someone to open the door," Meowth answered and opening the door they all saw a Growlithe charge through then returning with James, "It says to go inside," Meowth translated and when the canine entered they all went inside.

"Can you start at the beginning please?" Neesha asked.

"As you can see she's the reason I ran away from this place," James said then began his story, "As soon as my engagement to Jessabelle was announced she followed be around trying to change me; nothing I did was refined for her. Ever since then I hated how upper-class society for absolutely everything," he complained, "Growlie is my only friend in this stuffy estate," he finished petting Growlie. It was when his story was finished the wall behind Jessie and Meowth was destroyed sending them flying to reveal Jessabelle, "Growlie Flamethrower," James ordered burning Vileplume and sending Jessabelle running.

"Take good care of my parents old friend," James said, "This life doesn't suit me I'm better off with Team Rocket," he explained resulting in Growlie to whine, "Don't cry your making it harder to leave you," changing outfits he looked at his loyal friend for what seems like the last time, "So long Growlie," he said walking away as Growlie howled.

Pokemon

Rogue, Liepard, Female, level 30 (At the lab)

Sentinel, Lucario, Male, level 20 (Away on training)

Venus, Grovyle, Female, level 30 (At the lab)

Boreas, Pidgeotto, Male, level 29 (At the lab)

Clauncher, Male, level 20 (At the lab)

Jiraiya, Nuzleaf, Male, level 25 (At the lab)

Mizore, Amaura, Female, level 32 (With Demiyah)

Guardian, Ivysaur, Male, level 25 (With Demiyah)

Espeon, Male, Level 20 (With Demiyah)

Yukionna, Froslass, Female, level 34 (With Demiyah)

Pinsir, Male, level 30 (With Demiyah)

Horsea, Male, level 20 (At the lab)

Vulpix, Female, level 23 (With Demiyah)

Luxio, Male, level 20 (At the lab)

Shadow, Murkrow, Male, level 30 (With Demiyah)

Tropius, Male, level 26 (At the lab)

Bagon, Female, level 25 (With Demiyah)

Metang, Male, level 30 (At the lab)

Aron, Male, level 20 (At the lab)

Skorupi, Female, level 20 (At the lab)

Yanma, Female, level 19 (At the lab)

Scyther, Male, level 21 (With Demiyah)

Heracross, Male, level 22 (At the lab)

Rhyhorn, Male, level 23 (At the lab)

Dratini, Male, level 28 (With Demiyah)

Omanyte, Male, level 30 (At the Lab)

Kabuto, Male, level 30 (At the Lab)

Magneton, level 30 (At the Lab)

Muk, Male, level 40 (At the Lab)

Egg

 **Alright all I have to say is that with how hot the area I'm in is my family is conserving power so that means don't use anything plugged into the wall from 2:00 to 7: 00 pm and with my computer still screwy I won't be able to type anything, thank you for reading and hope you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter in Pokémon Adventure my way and with nothing to say let's begin.**

Resting at a Pokémon Center the girls decided to restock on supplies when Neesha spotted something, "Hey Demiyah take a look at this," she called out. "What is it?" Demiyah asked, "It's a tag battle where the two winners will get a Pokémon from any of the known regions including Alola," Neesha explained, "Is there still time to register?" the aura trainer asked Nurse Joy, "Yes and you can register 1 Pokémon," the nurse answered.

"So what pokémon are you going to enter?" Neesha asked, "Tank, My Aron because I have a feeling that he's going to evolve soon," Demiyah answered, "Well I'm entering Wiggles, my Wigglytuff," Neesha revealed as they went to Nurse Joy to register. "Hey, Nurse Joy how many people are entering?" Demiyah asked, "In all there will be 32 people, meaning 16 different teams, in all so this will be a three-day event," Nurse Joy answered, "Well, well if it isn't my lovely Demiyah," Gary voiced making them turn to see him standing with another person. He's a bit taller than Gary with black hair, which had sunglasses resting on them, with a light skin wearing a dark red shirt and black pants with running shoes, "Clear the way for the winners of this tag team competition," he said like they already won the thing. "See you soon my love," Gary said receiving a glare.

The next day was training between the two females and other teams, "And that's another for us," Neesha cheered as her Wiggles used Flame Thrower on a Beedrill and Yukionna used Ice Slash, a combination of Ice Beam and Slash, on an Exeggutor. "That's our fifth win for today do you want to take a break?" Demiyah asked, "Yeah it's about to hit lunch so let's go out and celebrate," Neesha agreed and heading into town they ate their food then returned to their hotel room to rest, "Hey how's the egg?" Neesha asked, "It's healthy and I feel like it's about to hatch soon," Demiyah answered.

"Welcome one and all to the Tag Battle Competition," a man in a suit and a top hat said into the mic receiving yells of excitement, "With your pre-registration yesterday please look up to the screen to see what block you will be in," he said pointing to the TV screen above him.

"Alright we're in F block," Neesha said, "And we're facing two females as well," she added. "Hermione and Luna," Demiyah said (RK: Don't own any characters that may be brought into this chapter), "From the looks of it Hermione is going to have a Magneton while Luna will have Florges," she explained seeing the pokémon. "So one Steel type with Electric as a second typing and the other one has one Fairy type," Neesha said seeing the pokemon, "Hermione will probably have a counter to for her Steel types and thanks to your Tank you'll be able to cause some serious damage to Luna's Fairy pokémon." Finally thinking of a battle plan, while leaving room in case anything else pops up, the pair went to bed.

The next day the pair went to scope out the competitions so having an early breakfast they went to find good seats, "Let's see if there's anything good," Demiyah said as the first battle started. "We'll have to watch out for the guy in glasses," Neesha noted, "Yeah his Slowking is tough," Demiyah agreed as they continued watching the matches, "Sheesh some of these have got to suck," the aura trainer said. "In D Block we have Gary Oak and Ryo Akiyama vs Yolie Inoue and Kari Kamiya," the man said catching Demiyah's attention.

"Braviary/ Glameow let's show them what we're made of," the girls yelled bringing out their pokémon, "Nidorino let's rock the house/ Bagon let's light things up," the boys yelled. "Glameow Toxic to start us off," Kari ordered, "Hah like that's going to do anything," Gary laughed, "If you've been paying attention you would see that Bagon is poisoned," Yolie said, " Wing Attack on Nidorino," she ordered. "Oh and Gary and Ryo are off to a rough start," the MC said, "Will they be able to come out on top?" Ryo grinned, "Of course we can, Bagon Dragon Breath on Braviary," Gary followed suit, "Go in with a Horn Attack. "Glameow dodge," Kari ordered, "I was hoping you would do that. Nidorino Double Kick then while it's still down Furry Attack with a Horn Attack thrown in," Gary ordered surprising the females, "Glameow!" Kari yelled out in worry, "Braviary move in with Wing Attack," Yolie commanded. "Slide under then use Brick Break," Ryo ordered and everyone watched at how the blue dragon slid under the flying bird forcing it to land when it landed its attack on the wing, "Dragon Claw with Dragon Breath let's go," he continued.

"Ok this is just brutal," Neesha said while Demiyah narrowed her eyes. "Stop it, we forfeit just don't hurt them," Kari yelled, "No can do tuts we're in this to win and if it means going to this length then that's just what we'll do," Ryo said but before the males could order their pokémon to wipe them out, much to the horror of the girls, they all heard, "Ice Arrows on Bagon/ Wiggles use Flame Thrower on Nidorino." Out of nowhere, arrows made of ice hit the blue dragon sending it flying and Nidorino retreated from the flames, "Really Gary," Demiyah said, "You would go to such lengths to prove you're the best?" she asked, "You're bringing shame to your grandfather." "Due to an interruption Gary and Ryo are the winners," the MC announced, "Thanks for the save," Yolie said to the females," Hey common let's bring them to the Pokémon Center," Demiyah said before sending a glare towards at Gary who flinched.

"Your pokémon are going to be alright," Nurse Joy said then added, "But they'll be here for quite some time." "Still thank you," Kari said, "Yeah thanks a lot," Yolie agreed, "And we also have to thank you both for helping us," Yolie added, "No need; we're just happy we got in just in time," Neesha said. "Do you mind if we watch your match?" Kari asked, "Sure more the merrier," Demiyah answered.

"Alright let us now begin the F block battle," the MC broadcasted, "In the right are the mistresses of Science and Mystic, Hermione and Luna," waiting for the cheers to end the MC continued, "And on the left are Demiyah and Neesha, and now let the battle begin." "Shine the light Magneton/ Let's bring on the magic Florges," Hermione and Luna said, "I'm counting on you Tank/ Let's do this Wiggles," Demiyah and Neesha declared. "Rock Slide into Rock Tomb," Demiyah ordered starting the battle landing a good bit of damage, "Electric Terrain/ Energy Ball," Hermione and Luna called out, "We'll have to be careful about any Electric Moves Magneton has," Neesha muttered towards, "Have Wiggles use Flame Thrower then Protect," Demiyah told her companion, "Wiggles use Flame Thrower," Neesha ordered, "Magneton lower to the ground to dodge, "Now Protect/Unleash Earthquake," Neesha followed by Demiyah called out and as the green shield appeared the entire ground shook, "Magneton/Florges," their trainer said in worry.

"Now Flame Thrower on Magneton/Iron Head then Metal Claw on Florges," the aura trainer and her companion ordered and it was here Tank started to glow a white color (RK: am I wondering why they changed the evolution color from white to blue I mean common it was fine as it was), "Lairon," it roared its new name. "Magneton and Florges are unable to battle the winners are Wigglytuff and Lairon," the referee announced, "Good Game you two," Neesha said, "Yeah I'm sure you would have won if it wasn't for Aron evolving," Demiyah added. "Thanks," Hermione said with a smile, "I'm sure the Nargles are going to leave you both alone sooner or later," Luna said out of nowhere confusing Demiyah and Neesha, "Don't worry Luna's just being herself," Hermione waved.

"So who are we facing tomorrow?" Demiyah asked while looking after her egg in their room, "Two guys, Takashi and Dan," the brown haired female answered, "And by the looks of it Dan will most likely use his Charizard and Takashi will use Hitmonchan," she added. "I'll use Venus to counter Hitmonchan," Demiyah said after some thought, "Guess I'll go with Shellshocker, my Blastoise," Neesha finally said after some thought as well. "Good now that we have our pokemon let's get some shut eye," Demiyah said already in her sleeping clothes.

"Welcome back folks," the MC said, "Let's started today's match pitting Demiyah and Neesha vs Dan and Takashi," he broadcasted as the TV showed the two pairs walking to the battlefield. "Trainers release your pokémon," the referee voiced. "Let's do this Drago/ Show us you're might Hitmonchan," the boys yelled, "Flow like the wind Venus/ Let's do this Shellshocker," the girls proclaimed, "Battle begin," the ref voiced. "Drago take to the sky," Dan ordered, "Hitmonchan use Bullet Punch towards Shellshocker," Takashi instructed, "Venus Agility to intercept Hitmonchan then Low Sweep to trip that pokémon," Demiyah ordered and in a blink of an eye Hitmonchan fell on his back, "Shellshocker," Neesha yelled in worry seeing her partner in the center of a fire hurricane, "Neesha stay calm," Demiyah told her partner, "Yeah you're right, Shellshocker Rain Dance and put out the fire," she ordered and still being able to hear the order Blastoise pointed its cannons towards the sky and shot out two orbs resulting in clouds to form and water to fall from the sky putting out the fire. "Venus let's use this to our advantage use Agility to skate around Hitmonchan and attack with Leaf Blade," the aura trainer commanded, "Shellshocker use Water Pulse to bring that Charizard down then follow up with Rapid Spin with Water Gun," Neesha directed following the orders given Blastoise shot an orb of water into the dual fire/flying pokémon's face sending it crashing into the ground and when it got back up it received damage from the rapid spin water gun combo, "Grass Knot to hold them down then use Protect," Demiyah ordered resulting in grass to sprout up tying the opposing enemy's feet to the ground, "Shellshocker use Surf," Neesha ordered. Sprouting a green shield Venus was protected against the appearing waves as it crashed down on the opposing foes, "Oh and what a combo," the MC voiced, "Will Charizard and Hitmonchan be able to get back up?" he asked watching the two pokémon slowly get, "Shellshocker while their still down Protect/Venus unleash Earthquake," the girls yelled as one and invoking a shield the water starter of Kanto was unharmed when Venus stomped her foot on the ground unleashing a shake knocking out the opposing pokémon once and for all, "And with another combo Demiyah and Neesha move on to the next round," the MC yelled over the cheering crowd, "Awesome combos there," Dan complimented, "Yeah it shows how well you work together," Takashi added, "Thanks we've only met a couple months ago," Demiyah began, "But it feels like we've known each other our entire lives," Neesha finished.

" _Great battles Demiyah and tell Neesha the same_ ," Vivian voiced as she appeared next to the aura trainer in their room, "Vivian said great battles," Demiyah voiced out of nowhere, "Tell her I said thanks," Neesha said knowing about the spirit that travels with Demiyah. "Who are we facing next?" the brown haired girl asked, "A pair of guys named James and Javier," Demiyah answered, "Javier from the last time I saw him used the dark evolution form of Eevee," she added, "Looking at their profile pages James is a maniac using a Klang and Javier will use a

Pokémon named Dartrix," Neesha said confused, "Oh that pokémon is from the Alola region, a bit farther from the rest of the region," Demiyah answered knowing about it from the professor. "So we're facing a Steel and a dual Flying/Grass type," the aura trainer said, "Heracross should be enough for this battle," she said after some thinking, "And I'll use one of my new pokémon," Neesha said, "Oh you mean Houndour from the Safari Zone?" Demiyah asked receiving a nod for you see after meeting her traveling companion the aura trainer brought her to the Safari Zone for Neesha to catch some new pokémon.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," the MC began, "Let's hear it for our favorites Demiyah and Neesha," he said receiving cheers along with cat whistles as the two ladies made their way to the battlefield, "And give it up for their opponents James and Javier," he added. "Nice to see you again Demiyah," Javier yelled over the field, "But unlike last time I'm going to win, Dartrix let's go," tossing his pokéball onto the field it revealed an owl with a side bang, "Klang let's do this," James followed revealing three gears the smallest one with a face on it, "No fair how come everyone here is using pokémon from different regions," Gary whined from the stands. "Heracross let's do this/ Show them hell Houndour," the girls yelled revealing their pokémon, "Battle begin," the ref yelled.

"Klang start off with Gear Grind on Heracross," James began, "Bulk up then Arm Thrust to stop those gears," Demiyah countered, "Dartrix Aerial Ace while Heracross is distracted," James yelled out, "Houndour Flame Thrower," Neesha voiced. Standing in front of the Bug type the fire dog let loose a torrent of flames towards the surprised Dartrix, "Toss those gears and use Night Slash on Klang," Demiyah ordered and doing as told the Bug type tossed the gears and landed a critical hit on the Steel type, "Razor Leaf," Javier commanded, "Move in with Flame Charge," Neesha ordered, "Stop her with Charge Beam," James instructed, "Take it with Endure," Demiyah ordered causing Heracross to tank the attack as Houndour landed her attack on Dartrix. "This is going on for longer than I like," James voiced, "Yes so let's end it," Javier agreed, "Then I guess it's time to bust that out I see," Demiyah said confusing everyone but Neesha watching as the aura trainer held up her gauntlet, "Let the bonds of our hearts bring us further into evolution," Demiyah chanted pressing the stone resulting in a dome to envelop Heracross and when it broke it showed Heracross in a different form.

"So this is Mega Evolution," Javier voiced, "Mega Evolution?" James asked confused along with the rest of the crowd. "Founded in the Kalos region mega evolution was a way to bring the bond between pokémon and trainer in the form of a temporary new form," Javier explained, "So like another form of evolution?" James asked, "Yes but it's only temporary meaning until the battle is over or the pokémon is defeated, and can only be used once," he explained. "Houndour Shadow Ball on Klang," Neesha ordered reminding people that they were still in the middle of a battle, "Mega Heracross Venom Spear on Dartrix," Demiyah followed, "Take it, Klang," James ordered, "Meet it half way with Steel Wing," Javier said. Watching the attacks connect Demiyah acted quickly, "Grab Dartrix and send it towards Klang and bombard it with Pin Missile and Focus Blast," the aura trainer instructed surprising Javier as he watched his starter being tossed towards Klang soon followed by the attacks, "Full power Flame Thrower," Neesha ordered.

"And this battle is over," the MC screamed, "Our winner is the female power of Demiyah and Neesha."

"Better luck next time," Demiyah smiled as Heracross returned to its original form, "Yeah thanks for the battle," Javier said, "Good luck in the Indigo League Demiyah," James said, "Tanks James and good luck in whatever you're doing," the aura trainer said in return. "Tomorrow is us vs Gary and Ryo," Neesha muttered, "It won't be easy seeing as they're tough trainers," she added. "Yeah but it looks like they already registered their pokémon," Demiyah voiced then adding, "Gary is using a Nidorino and Ryo is using a Sandslash, so Tank would be good against Nidorino," the aura trainer decided. "I'll use the Cacnea I got from the Safari Zone," Neesha said.

"Alright folks today will be an exciting match," the MC began, "This will show which gender is the strongest in the field of battle," finishing his speech both sides started to yell and cheer. "On our right is the Grandson of our very own Professor Oak, Gary Oak and his partner Ryo Akiyama. And on my left is the girl power of Demiyah Ketchum and Neesha Ortiz." Stepping up the ref voiced, "Trainers release your pokémon."

"Nidorino crush them/ Sandslash shred them to bits," the boys called out as Gary's cheerleaders started their cheer, "Tank let's stop them in their tracks/ Show them what you're made of Cacnea," the girls yelled as one. "Battle begin," the ref broadcasted, "Sandslash start things off with Dig," Ryo yelled watching as his pokémon dug underground, "Cacnea jump on Tank," Neesha commanded, "Tank let's rock the stage with Earthquake," Demiyah ordered and with Cacnea on top of Tank it wasn't affected but it brought Sandslash out of the ground. "Sandslash attack with Poison Sting," Ryo stupidly ordered, "You, idiot, don't you know that Poison has no effect on a Steel type," Demiyah said like she was talking to an idiot, "Tank Bulldoze through then use Metal Claw on Nidorino," she instructed, "Cacnea jump off of Tank and use Needle Arm on Sandslash," Neesha followed. Roaring Tank stormed through the Poison Sting attacking Nidorino with its claws and jumping off his companion's back dodging the attack landed in front of its target punching with its thorny arms. "Cacnea jump back to Tank's back," Neesha voiced, "Tank Earthquake plus Stone Edge," Demiyah said ending the battle.

"That was just pure luck you won against me," Gary said returning his pokémon, "See you later Demy," he waved.

"Here are your prizes," the MC said handing them two pokéballs, "You want to pick first?" Demiyah asked, "Sure why not," Neesha said, "Go," tossing the item into the air it burst open to reveal, "Vee Eevee," it said. "Oh my god you're so cute," Neesha gushed hugging it, "That Eevee is a female just to let you know," the MC informed her, "Cool that way Espeon and her can mate, if they're interested in each other," Demiyah commented before taking her pokéball and popping it open to reveal a small arthropod pokémon that is covered in four plates and a neon orange for the parts that were revealed.

Returning to their hotel room Demiyah scanned her new pokémon.

 **Wimpod, the Turn Tail Pokémon, and a Water Bug type. From beaches to seabeds, Wimpod lives in all kinds of places. They'll eat anything, even it's rotten. Nature's vacuum cleaner.  
**

"At least we won't have to worry about food when it comes to you huh little guy," Demiyah muttered watching it eat the left overs.

Stopping in town a few months later Neesha noticed something glowing in Demiyah's backpack, "Demiyah I think your egg's about to hatch," she said, "Finally I was wondering when it would hatch," the aura trainer said pulling the egg out of her backpack to see it vibrate. When it hatched the girls saw its black eyes and stubby arms appear from its body, " _Mommy!_ " it shrieked happily, "Yes I am your mommy," Demiyah whispered picking up her newest pokémon (RK: we all know it's going to be Togepi).

A month later and the girls entering another town, "Hey the Princess Festival is in town," Neesha said seeing the different stores with various discounts, "Too bad we don't have a guy to carry all of our stuff," Demiyah joked getting giggles from the pair. "Well might as well make the most of today," the aura trainer shrugged, "So what are you going to buy?" Neesha asked, "Probably some new clothes and a couple of other things," Demiyah answered entering a clothing store. Seeing a few things that caught her interest, Demiyah bought them combining them with other items from different stores before renting a room in the Pokémon Center and changed into her new clothes. "So let's see it," Neesha said and stepping out of the bathroom was Demiyah now dressed in a pair of black pair of black pants with laces on the sides with a belt hanging around her waist along with a greyish violet tube tank top that showed her sides in two separate parts (RK: think of Sinon's top in Sword Art Online GGO), and over the top was a silver jacket. The only extra accessories were the Ho-Oh feather earrings and a feather accessory in the right side of her face, " _Mommy looks beautiful_ ," Togepi shrieked, "Wow you're going to have to beat the boys away from you," Neesha said blushing a bit, "Ugh don't remind me," Demiyah said groaning. "Aren't you going to try on the clothes you got?" Demiyah asked, "Why not but it's not as impressive as yours," Neesha said taking her bags before heading to the bathroom, and a couple minutes later she stepped out wearing skinny jeans with a pink shirt and a jacket along with a necklace, "You're looking good," Demiyah complimented.

Walking around the town getting compliments from the guys, Demiyah more than Neesha, they heard the speakers go off, " _Attention all princess shoppers in just a few minutes we're going to host the main event of the festival, the Queen of the princess festival contest. The winner will get a one of a kind collection of Pokémon princess dolls and get her picture taken with raising model Elesa Jones_ ," hearing the name surprised Demiyah, " _So she went the modeling route huh_ ," she thought before speaking, "Are you going to participate?" she asked Neesha, "Of course and I'm sure you'll be participating as well," Neesha answered, "Yeah sure why not," Demiyah shrugged then smirked, "Then let the best princess win," receiving a smirk in return.

" _WOW what a group of wonderful young ladies we have here today_ ," the announcer said turning to Elesa, " _What do you think?_ " he asked the model, " _They all look lovely but there's one girl I'm keeping an eye on_ ," Elesa said surprising them all, " _Can we know the name of this girl?_ " the announcer asked, " _I'll keep that to myself_ ," the model answered glancing at Demiyah. " _The rules are simple; there will be two brackets with the trainers using up to four pokémon._ "

" _Let the first match up begin_ ," the announcer said, "Kingler let's do this," the opposing female said releasing her pokémon, "Lux bring on the thunder," Demiyah voiced revealing her Luxio, "Battle begin," the referee voiced.

"Move in with Metal Claw," its trainer yelled, "When it gets close use Thunder Fang," Demiyah ordered surprising the other female but before she could warn her water type it was knocked out, "The first match goes to Demiyah," the ref broadcasted, "Trainer release your next pokémon." Snapping out of her shock she sent out her next pokémon, "Pinsir win this," she yelled, "Lux return and Dratini deploy," Demiyah said returning one pokémon for another, "Battle begin," the ref said, "Pinsir Seismic Toss," the trainer ordered, "Keep it at bay with Flame Thrower and combine it with Twister," the aura trainer instructed and everyone could only watch in awe at the combination, "The second match goes to Demiyah trainer release your next pokémon," the ref instructed, "Cubone go," the trainer said, "I'll keep Dratini," Demiyah answered seeing the look on the ref's face. "Bone Club," the opposing trainer commanded, "Hold it in place with Ice Beam then follow up with Hidden Power," Demiyah ordered knowing that Dratini's hidden power is Ice ending the battle. "Great Job," Demiyah said but stopped when he shined, "Wow I didn't know you were close to evolving," she commented when the light dimmed to reveal his new form.

"Raticate you're my last hope," she said showing her last pokémon, "Dragonair let's use your new move Dragon Tail," Demiyah ordered ending the battle with a quick landing attack, " _And there you haven't it folks Demiyah Ketchum is off to a strong beginning_ ," the announcer voiced, "And I'll finish with a strong finish," Demiyah said walking away seeing another familiar face, "So she's here as well huh," walking past the red head water trainer standing next to Brock and someone she didn't know.

Walking to another part of the stadium, she saw Neesha using her Fearow against a Primeape, "Aerial Ace into Fury Attack," Neesha ordered and the opposing trainer could only watch as the first move did some serious damage followed by an attack landing 5 times. "Primeape use Cross Chop," its trainer ordered, "Get out of there with agility then come back around and use fly along with Drill Run," Neesha countered, "Now Aerial Ace with Steel Wing," she ordered ending the battle.

" _Wow both Demiyah and Neesha are on a roll quickly winning match after match_ ," the announcer said in awe watching both girls won match after match, "Alright Jiraiya let's win this," Demiyah said deploying her last pokémon vs a Graveler. "Graveler Roll Out," the trainer ordered, "Energy Ball at the base then rush in and attack with Leaf Blade," Demiyah countered watching as the green orb of energy hit its mark stopping the rolling pokémon before being slashed with leaf like blades from Jiraiya's wrists. "Now throw in a Low Sweep and finish with Energy Ball one more time," Demiyah ordered winning the battle, and on the other side of the stadium Neesha was ending her match, "Alright Ninetales wrap this up with Flame Thrower," she instructed winning the match.

" _Alright Folks this is the second to last match_ ," the announcer broadcasted, " _In the Eastern division is Demiyah vs Misty and in the Western division is Neesha vs Jessie, who will win_?"

"Misty calls Staryu," the red head said calling out her star fish, "Lux bring on the thunder," Demiyah voiced sending her Electric type, "Water Gun Staryu," Misty ordered, "Storm through it with Wild Charge," Demiyah counted. Seeing the electric type move Misty took action, "Staryu dodge it," and hearing the ordered Demiyah said, "Lux concentrate the electricity into Charge Beam and use it at point blank," surprised Misty couldn't do much as the up and close attack did its toll knocking out her star fish. As Misty was about to send her next pokémon a pokéball popped open to reveal a yellow duck, "Psyduck huh," Demiyah muttered knowing about the hidden psychic powers, "Lux end this with Thunderbolt," Demiyah instructed ending the battle with just one move," growling Misty called out her next pokémon, "Let's do this Starmie," she said revealing another star fish, "Lux return I want another pokémon to battle," Demiyah said returning her Electric type, "Espeon take the stage," she said bringing her psychic pokémon, "Starmie Rapid Spin," the water trainer commanded. "Stop it with Psychic then do Future Sight followed by Swift infused with Psychock," Demiyah countered watching as Starmie stood in one place not being able to move before the second move took effect then purple shaped stars landing at the star fish, "Alright Espy release your grip," the aura trainer instructed, "Hah that's stupid of you," Misty mocked, "Use Rapid Spin with Water Gun," she ordered, "Calm Mind followed Shadow Ball," Demiyah countered. Taking a deep breath Espy raised its Special Attack and Defense by one stage then concentrating he fired a concentrated orb of dark energy landing the attack, but before Misty could issue another command an attack coming out of know where hitting the star fish ending the battle, "What happened?" Misty demanded, "Future Sight happened," Demiyah simply answered. "Poliwhirl win this," the water type trainer said bringing a pokémon with a swirl on its stomach, "Guardian guide us to victory," Demiyah said showing her Kanto grass type pokémon, "Poliwhirl use Brick Break," Misty ordered, "Guardian Vine Whip to hold it down followed by Venoshock flowing through your vines then Sunny Day and finish it with Solar Beam," Demiyah listed. Sprouting vines from his back Guardian wrapped them around the dual Water/Fighting types arms stopping it followed but a purple energy flowing through the vines to the struggling pokémon before the sun started to shine brighter before the dual Grass/Poison type gathered the energy blasting a beam of energy winning the battle, " _Oh and with that Demiyah wins the match making it to the finals_ ," the announcer voiced.

The next day was Demiyah vs Neesha, "You know I don't think we actually never battled against each other," Neesha commented, "Yeah but don't think that because we're friends I'm going to go easy on you," Demiyah said bringing out a pokéball, "I wouldn't dream of it," Neesha said doing the same. "Fly us to victory Boreas/ Take flight Fearow," the girls yelled, " _So we're finally going to face each other in combat_ ," Boreas said, " _Yes and it will be I who wins_ ," Fearow said, " _We'll see_ ," was all Boreas said. "Steel Wing Fearow/You do the same Boreas," Neesha ordered in which Demiyah copied, and with wings shining the two Flying/Normal types clashed, "This is getting us nowhere," Demiyah muttered, "Change of tactics Boreas Twister to trap both of you then Aerial Attack," she ordered, " _I hope you know what you're doing_ ," Boreas said doing as he was told. "What are you planning Demiyah?" Neesha asked receiving a grin, "Fearow try and get out of there," Neesha instructed, "Quick Attack into Steel Wing," Demiyah ordered watching Boreas intercept the retreating pokémon, "Aerial Ace into Drill Run then Fury Attack," Neesha instructed watching as her pokémon's beak started to spin as he attacked his fellow flyer before attacking with his claws. "Let's finish this Fearow use Giga Impact," Neesha continued and being enveloped with energy the bird pokémon slammed into Boreas as everyone watch as they fell to the ground, and when the smoke and dust cleared it revealed that both pokémon were unconscious, "Thanks for the help you were great," they said returning their dual Flying/Normal types. "Light things up Ninetales," Neesha said, "Let's do this Clauncher," Demiyah followed, "Sword Dance then Water Sport," the aura trainer listed increasing her pokémon's attack level while also decreasing the power of Fire Types, and growling Neesha figured out her plan as well then remembered that Ninetales had more than just fire type moves, "Ninetales Calm Mind then Sunny Day," she ordered watching as her pokémon's Special Attack and Defense increased then the sun shined brighter. " _What is she planning_ ," Demiyah thought before remembering that Ninetales had Solar Beam widening her eyes in realization, "Oh so you remembered," Neesha said, "Ninetales start absorbing energy," she ordered, "But you also forgot this," Demiyah said making Neesha look confused, "Clauncher Rain Dance," hearing the move being called surprised the other trainer before it came to her, "Damn it now this is going to take twice as long, but knowing Demiyah she wouldn't let me have the chance," she muttered and she was right, "Clauncher Crabhammer followed by Bubblebeam," the aura trainer ordered finishing the battle. "Cacnea go," Neesha said revealing her next pokémon, "Shadow take flight," Demiyah said revealing her Murkrow then making the first move, "Wing Attack and Night Shade at the same time," watching the attack land Neesha ordered, "Payback Cacnea," thanks to Cacnea being attacked the attack power of the move doubled, "Now hold it down with Grass Knot followed by Sunny Day followed by Solar Beam," Neesha listed just like Demiyah. Watching the grass wrap around Shadow's feet Demiyah took action, "Shadow try and use Peck to get out of there," but Neesha was prepared, "Cacnea use Energy Ball to stop it," she ordered watching as the attack landed, "You ready Cacnea?" she asked receiving a nod, "Then fire the Solar Beam," she ordered watching as the beam landed a direct hit, but it also freed Shadow from its restraints, "Shadow Double Team then Shadow Ball," Demiyah ordered as Shadow multiplied followed by bombarding Cacnea with the Ghost type attack creating smoke, "Now while Cacnea is distracted use Aerial Ace with Wing Attack," Demiyah ordered ending the battle, "Thanks for your help Cacnea," Neesha said returning her pokémon. "Shellshocker you're my last hope," she said revealing her starter, "Rogue time to fight," Demiyah said after returning Shadow revealing her own starter, "Rogue Aerial Thunder then Dark Scythe," the aura trainer ordered starting the battle, " _Oh combo after combo bombardment after bombardment Demiyah isn't giving her opponent any chances_ ," the announcer said making Neesha grimace, "Block it in with Rock Tomb," she ordered, "Hone Claw followed by Shadow Ball then Shadow Claw," Demiyah countered increasing Rogue's Attack and Accuracy before letting her starter start the attack before returning to her side, "Shellshocker use Bulldoze," Neesha ordered, "Grass Knot to trip it followed by Dark Scythe," Demiyah countered receiving wide eyes from Neesha as she watched her starter trip and fall receiving massive damage followed by an attack, "Shellshocker let's end this with Giga Impact," hearing the order Demiyah did the same, "Giga Impact as well." Watching the two attacks land and the dust clear it showed that Rogue still standing even with the recoil damage, " _And what an explosive finish the winner of this year's Queen of princesses is Demiyah Ketchum_ ," the announcer broadcasted as they returned their pokémon, "Great job," Neesha congratulated, "Thanks you weren't too bad yourself," Demiyah thanked. "Great Job Demiyah," Elesa said walking towards them, "Thanks, Elesa, so you went the modeling route I see," Demiyah said, "No actually I took your advice and became a trainer with a side of modeling," the raising model explained, "Wait you know each other?" Neesha asked, "Yeah we met when I battle her uncle for a badge," Demiyah explained.

Shipping the dolls to Pallet Town the pair rested in the pokémon center, "Well wasn't this a day full of excitement," Demiyah said feeding Togepi. "Yeah it was, so where are we going next?" Neesha asked, "We can head to Cinnabar Island to relax and hopefully find the gym," Demiyah answered.

Pokemon

Rogue, Liepard, Female, level 25 (With Demiyah)

Sentinel, Lucario, Male, level 50 (Away on training)

Venus, Grovyle, Female, level 32 (At the lab)

Boreas, Pidgeotto, Male, level 32 (At the lab)

Clauncher, Male, level 30 (With Demiyah)

Jiraiya, Nuzleaf, Male, level 30 (With Demiyah)

Mizore, Amaura, Female, level 36 (At the lab)

Guardian, Ivysaur, Male, level 30 (With Demiyah)

Espy, Espeon, Male, Level 25 (With Demiyah)

Yukionna, Froslass, Female, level 34 (With Demiyah)

Pinsir, Male, level 36 (At the lab)

Horsea, Male, level 27 (At the lab)

Vulpix, Female, level 30 (At the lab)

Luxio, Male, level 25 (With Demiyah)

Shadow, Murkrow, Male, level 35 (With Demiyah)

Tropius, Male, level 31 (At the lab)

Bagon, Female, level 29 (At the lab)

Metang, Male, level 35 (At the lab)

Tank, Lairon, Male, level 32 (At the lab)

Skorupi, Female, level 30 (At the lab)

Yanma, Female, level 19 (At the lab)

Scyther, Male, level 30 (At the lab)

Heracross, Male, level 32 (With Demiyah)

Rhyhorn, Male, level 30 (At the lab)

Dragonair, Male, level 31 (With Demiyah)

Omanyte, Male, level 35 (At the Lab)

Kabuto, Male, level 35 (At the Lab)

Magneton, level 34 (At the Lab)

Muk, Male, level 45 (At the Lab)

Togepi, Female, level 1 (With Demiyah)

Wimpod, Male, level 15 (At the Lab)

 **Sorry for the late update but hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next chapter will have a time skip missing a couple of episodes but also my add my own see you later**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my wonderful viewers I'm here with another chapter of Pokémon Adventure my way, so with further ado let's get started.**

Traveling to Cinnabar Island the female pair encounter a Pokémon Photographer named Todd who wanted to take a couple pictures of the girl's pokémon who didn't mind and a couple hours later Todd happily waved them good bye.

"So where's the next gym?" Neesha asked, "Well Cinnabar Island turned into a tourist attraction but I'm sure the gym is probably hidden in the area," Demiyah commented. Resting near a lake they found while wondering the forest the pair took a break to eat lunch, " _Mommy where's the nearest town_?" Togepi asked, "The nearest town is still couple house away," Demiyah answered letting Neesha know what the little baby asked, "Why do you want to know?" she asked, " _Just wondering_ ," was the response.

Entering the next town midafternoon they walked to the nearest field to find a battle in progress, "Vileplume finish this with Energy Ball," a male voice said ending the battle, "Anyone want to fight me?" he asked. "I'll take a spin," Demiyah said stepping forward, "One vs. One sound good?" she asked, "Perfect and I'll go first," the boy said, "Take them down Beedrill." Going through her pokémon on her gauntlet Demiyah sent out her first pokémon, "Scyther stand your ground," the aura trainer said. "Beedrill start things off with Twineedle," the male trainer commanded causing the bee based pokémon to fly forward, "Block with your scythes then Focus Energy followed by Fury Cutter then Wing Attack," Demiyah countered watching her pokémon parry the lance like arms with his crescent blade like arms while raising his critical hit by one stage followed by his arms glowing a line green color slashing the flying bug pokémon then followed up with attacking with his wings. "Nice block then follow up," the opposing trainer complimented, "Venoshock," he commanded, "Cut the power with Light Screen," Demiyah instructed and following orders Scyther created a mirror, "Beedrill Brick Break," he ordered, "Dodge with Agility then come back with the same move to get in close then Slash," Demiyah instructed watching her pokémon dashing backwards followed by dashing forward slashing the opposing Bug Type pokémon, "Fury Attack," he commanded, "Agility to counter followed up with Brick Break," Demiyah countered.

Watching his Beedrill take the hit he wanted to finish the fight, "Hyper Beam," panicking a bit Demiyah began her counter, "Agility and move in quickly," watching the beam fire she ordered, "Jump to the left and continue using the move with Wing Attack and Aerial Ace," she continued. The opposing trainer could only watch Scyther jump to the side and hovering above the ground attacking with the wings first landing a critical hit ending the match, "Thanks for the match," the boy said leering a bit at Demiyah which got a hiss from her Scyther, "No problem but me and my companion really need to get a room at the Pokémon Center," Demiyah said as Neesha walked over returning Togepi, "Got it see you around," the guy said walking away.

"How long until we reach the boat for Cinnabar Island?" Neesha asked while drying her hair, "Probably for a couple more days a week at most I'm guessing," Demiyah answered while looking at the map on her gauntlet.

The girls leaving the early morning they found something strange along one of the paths, "Hey what's going on here?" Demiyah whispered catching Neesha's attention, "What are you whispering about?" she asked, "Be quiet," the aura trainer told her companion. "Common hurry up with the equipment as well as the pokémon," a gruff voice commanded, "Yeah, yeah it's not like anyone's going to come over here," a female voice waved, "This is place is secluded and away from the city." Pulling out a mirror Demiyah slowly angled it to see what was around the corner to reveal a male a female in black clothing with the already familiar R on the front, "Team Rocket," Neesha whispered as Demiyah retracted her hand, "I remember seeing a Pokémon Breading Center in town do you think it's their plan to take pokémon?" she asked, "Most likely," Demiyah answered.

"We're going to bust their operations aren't we," Neesha said already knowing the answer, "Oh yeah," the aura trainer said. "Hey do you know where the nearest town?" she asked making them jump, "Hey I thought you said this place was secluded?" the man yelled pulling out a pokéball, "Never mind that Hutch let's just crush them," the female said, "It's Butch," the man yelled releasing a Raticate followed by the female bringing out a Houndour.

"Vixen let's go," Demiyah said calling out her Vulpix, "Let's do this Poliwrath," Neesha called out remembering the Poliwag from the Safari Zone and after weeks of training with Demiyah it finally evolved. "I'll handle Houndour since Vixen has Fire Flash," Demiyah said, "Then that'll leave Raticate to me," Neesha followed.

"Houndour Ember on Vulpix," Butch called out, "Raticate Quick Attack on Poliwrath," his female companion, ordered. "Vixen take the embers then return fire with Flame Thrower," Demiyah countered and feeling the flames surround her Vixen felt her powers increase before concentrating the same energy unleashing a torrent of flames hitting the Dark/Fire type pokemon, "Water Gun on the field to trip Raticate then when it slides towards you use Double Slap," Neesha ordered. Watching their pokemon get their asses handed to them right off the bat shocked them, "How are we losing we're the best Team Rocket has to offer," the female yelled, "IF this is the best then you're in for a shock," Demiyah said then ordered, "Vixen use Fire Vortex," remembering the combo Vixen got to work launching a Flame Thrower while also launching a Will-O-Wisp surrounding the opponent, "What move is that!" Butch yelled watching their pokemon trapped in a vortex of pure fire, "Poliwrath send now disrupt it with Earthquake," Neesha ordered watching her pokemon slam his foot into the ground sending the pokemon towards their trainer watching them crash into the equipment.

Seeing it crash into the equipment Demiyah quickly brought over their pokemon pulling Neesha closer to her then brought up a shield protecting them from the explosion, "Thanks," Neesha said, "Not it's my fault for ordering Fire Vortex," Demiyah waved, "But we should get out of here before Officer Jenny gets here," she said receiving a nod and quickly ran. Reaching the next town in a weeks' time they quickly booked a boat to Cinnabar Island, "Luckily we were able to get a boat as soon as we reached the town," Neesha said sitting down on the bed, "Yeah I know talk about luck," Demiyah agreed before the girls changed into their swimsuits.

Making their way on to the deck of the ship they attracted the attention of the guys on the ship. "Demy nice to see your beauty once more," Gary said, "I was hoping not to see your stupid face Gary Oak," Demiyah muttered, "And I see you have your cheer squad as well," she added. "So what are you doing on this boat?" he asked, "Where else or have you forgotten that the ships only stop is Cinnabar Island," the aura trainer answered making Gary blush in embarrassment, "But if you really want to know I'm going to the Cinnabar Gym," she added. "You're wasting your luck that gym doesn't exist anymore," Gary said, "It vanished when the volcano exploded. The place is now a tourist destination."

Reaching the island the pair started to look around unknown to them that a certain Jigglypuff was following them. "Man I wonder why this island is popular among all the other islands?" Neesha wondered, "I can answer that with a riddle," a man dressed like a hippie answered then said his riddle, "What do tourists think is hot and cool?" thinking about it Demiyah answered, "Hot Springs right." The man nodded, "Correct because of the volcano hot springs have popped up all over the island causing tourists to appear and the traders to stop coming," the man explained whining about how tourists ruining the island. "And the gym? What happened to that," Demiyah asked, "Blaine's gym is right where you put your glasses," the man asked with another riddle and this time Neesha answered, "Right in front of your eyes," nodding at the correct answer the man pointed to a biulding in ruins, "Blaine got tired battling tourists so he closed the gym," the man said before handing a card to Demiyah, "If you need anything here's my card so you know where to find me." "Thank you," Demiyah said seeing the name on the card 'Big Riddle Inn' before looking up to see him gone, "Common let's see if we can get a room in a hotel or something," Neesha said.

Going to hotel to hotel they found out that every room was booked, "Now where do we go?" Neesha said disappointed, "Well I can let you sleep with my cheer leaders if Demiyah agrees to sleep with me," Gary voiced. "I would rather die before I get any closer to you," Demiyah growled before seeing the sliding door open, "Oh that must be the entertainment," Gary said turning to see Jigglypuff, "Shit it's Jigglypuff let's go," Neesha said running with Demiyah closing in with Togepi laughing all the way.

"Now that we dodged a bullet where do we go now?" Demiyah asked, " _Mommy the card the card_ ," Togepi shrieked, "That's right the card," the aura trainer said pulling out the card. "If you look near the sing, you'll see my hands or at least your face," figuring it out Demiyah looked up, "There's a clock above the swings," she said seeing a clock and the hands on it. "And Demiyah as once again figured out the correct answer," the man from earlier that day said, "It wasn't that hard to figure out," she said, "As a prize I'll give you free rooms in the hotel," surprised Neesha asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of course it's only fair," the man said, "But we'll at least leave a tip," Demiyah argued before her stomach rumbled and while the pair was eating the phone rang, "I'm coming," the man said picking up the phone, "That's awful," he gasp. "What's going on?" Neesha asked, "The pokémon lab is being attacked by a Meowth shaped balloon," he answered, "Wait Meowth shaped balloon," Neesha gasp, "Then it's Team Rocket," Demiyah said as all three rushed to the lab. "They're getting away with the pokémon," the man called out, "Boreas deploy and use Aerial Ace to cut the net then the balloon," Demiyah ordered, " _On it_ ," her Normal/Flying pokémon cried out catching the attention of Team Rocket, "Oh no it can't be," James gasp seeing the pokémon, "Oh it is," Meowth cried out seeing it cut the net then their balloon, "Looks like we're blasting off again," they cried. "As a reward I'll give you another riddle," the man said, "Blaine built a gym the tourists could never notice, and it's in a place the firefighters could never win."

Face faulting at the riddle Demiyah already had a clue but wasn't too sure as how can you build a gym in a volcano. Returning to the inn the man showed them the hot springs for them to relax, "Do you have any clue to the riddle?" Neesha asked, "No clue," Demiyah muttered as Togepi swam away, "Togepi where are you?" she asked before seeing the little baby pokémon looking at the water fountain, "Watch it that's boiling hot," she said but Togepi just hopped on and started to jump on it triggering it to lower into the ground causing a rock to move and a rock to reveal a hidden entrance. Changing into their clothes or at lease something over their bikinis they walked down the steps until they reached a door, "So do we just knock?" Neesha asked but it opened on its own to reveal a battle field over lava. "Of course a place where no firefighter could win," Neesha remembered, "I knew the answer but I wasn't too sure how you can build a gym in a volcano of all places," Demiyah said as the lights went on they saw the man from the inn.

"What's going on?" Neesha asked, "It's not a hat but it keeps your head dry. If you wear it, it means you've already lost it," the man said giving another riddle. "It couldn't be an umbrella," Neesha said thinking it over, "It's a wig isn't Blain," Demiyah answered with a smirk, "Correct," the man said pulling off his clothes to reveal him wearing a red suit and white vest with brown pants and was holding a cane, "So I take it you're the one who wishes to fight me three on three," Blaine stated. "You got that right," Demiyah said smirking stepping to the battlefield, giving Togepi to Neesha before doing so.

"I've already picked my first pokémon," Blaine said, "Go Ninetales," bringing out the evolved form of Vulpix, "Vixen let's turn up the heat," Demiyah called out, "So it's the evolved form against its pre-evolved form," Blaine muttered. "No matter start thing with Fire Spin," he ordered, "Take the attack," Demiyah ordered and when the attack landed Vulpix glowed bright red increasing Vixen's Attack and Special Attack, "Fire Flash," Blaine muttered receiving a smile. "Vixen Quick Attack to confuse Ninetales and get in close then follow up with Payback," Demiyah ordered knowing that Payback's power increased if the opponent attacked first, "Watch out Ninetales," Blaine ordered bit it came too late as Vixen quickly attacked his pokémon followed up by launching a purple energy. "Vixen Feint Attack then Toxic at close range," Demiyah ordered, "Quick get out of there," Blaine ordered. But it was pointless as Feint Attack never misses then Toxic, Ninetales was poisoned causing Blaine to growl, "Ninetales use Round," he ordered and opening its the pokémon let out a note causing everyone to hold their ears, "Now Energy Ball into Quick Attack," he followed up, "Vixen try and dodge," Demiyah instructed but she was still out of it thanks to the sound causing the attacks to hit sending her to the edge.

"You alright Vixen?" Demiyah asked, " _Yeah I'm alright but let's finish this with a bang_ ," Vixen answered, "Great now that Ninetales is poisoned use Feint Attack with Facade then Hex," the aura trainer ordered. With the first move being an always land on the target move the other moves soon landed their attacks ending the battle. "Great job Demiyah," Blaine complimented, "Now show them your power Rhydon," he said bringing out his next pokémon, "Vixen return and Metang your up," the challenging trainer ordered summoning her second pokémon.

"Rhydon Rock Blast to start things off," Blaine ordered resulting in three rings to appear separating into smaller chunks before blasting them, "Defend with Metal Claw," Demiyah countered, "Then follow up with Double Team then Shadow Ball Gyro Ball to close in then Brick Break," she listed. Watching her pokémon make copies of itself, they all fired black colored orbs then lifting his claws to the side, both of them holding blue orbs, started to spin, "Is that your normal way to battle?" Blaine asked, "What do you mean?" Demiyah questioned in return, "You either countering or distracting your opponent before bombarding them with attacks," the gym leader explained. "He does have a point," Neesha said from behind the trainer, "You do that in like every battle you fought in." Demiyah shrugs, "Who knows but it's a good strategy." Seeing his pokémon panting from the two moves it was weak against Blaine wanted to finish this quick, "Rhydon Horn Drill and Bulldoze at the same time with Hammer Arm," he ordered, "Metang Metal Claw to stop the Horn Drill," Demiyah countered quickly knowing it would be impossible to dodge at the close range and claws glowing white the Steel type stopped the drill with little damage but got injuried from the other two attacks. "Now rapid fire Bullet Punch," Demiyah ordered watching his arms glow blue and quickly punching Rhydon, "Rhydon try and block them with Hammer Arm," Blaine called out but the speed of the opposing attacks stopped it," Now Zen Headbutt," Demiyah ordered resulting in the eyes to glow then rammed the pokémon at point blank sending it to the other side eyes swirling, "Great Job Rhydon you did great," Blaine said returning his pokémon, "Awesome job my friend," Demiyah said getting a smile well as close as a smile you can get with a pokemon with no mouth.

"Let's finish this with a bang Magmar," Blaine called out bringing out his last pokémon, "Metang return and Bagon deploy," she ordered. "We'll need to stay clear of physical contact with that Flame Body ability," Demiyah muttered but was taken back when Blaine started the battle off, "Feint Attack." Watching the attack coming towards her pokémon and eyes glowing blue she commanded, "Dragon Claw," right hand glowing bright green forming into a claw she slashed Magmar, "How?" Blaine asked, "While it's true Feint Attack is an attack that never misses it doesn't mean you can't time a counter at just the right moment," Demiyah explained receiving a laugh from Blaine, "Very Impressive young trainer." Smiling Demiyah started to think, " _With that Flame Body ability it's going to be hard to attack from a distance with her having very little long range moves_ ," she then remembered one move Bagon had and hopped that Bagon doesn't get burned, "Bagon Rock Tomb," she commanded causing Bagon's eyes to glow as a ring made out of rocks appeared over Magmar," Blaine counted as soon as he saw the attack, "Brick Break," he ordered breaking the ring making Demiyah click her teeth, "Focus Energy then follow up with Dragon Pulse," she ordered watching her pokémon gathering her energy before firing turquoise orb of energy before launching it at the target seeing it land. "Magmar Smokescreen," the gym leader ordered before a thick smoke appeared over the field, "Stay on guard Bagon," Demiyah ordered receiving a nod; however, the little dragon type was unprepared for the fire type coming out of the smoke with a flame covered fist giving a perfect right hook to the face before vanishing into the smoke. Seeing the attack repeat after a couple more times Demiyah ordered "Bagon let's go for a hit or miss with Rock Slide," watching said pokémon glow and a white portal appearing over the field then rocks rained down before hearing a cry of pain to be heard from the smoke before the smoke cleared to reveal Magmar battered all over. "Can you continue Magmar?" Blaine asked concerned, " _Yeah I'm good so like you said let's end with a bang_ ," the pokémon told its trainer even if Demiyah could hear it, "Flame Charge with Fire Punch," Blaine ordered, "Focus Energy then Zen Headbutt with Dragon Claw," Demiyah countered watching as the attacks met right in the middle Bagon holding her position with Crunch swiping with her claws trying to ignore the flames covering her body then after a few minutes passed Bagon let go and everyone watch Magmar fall to the ground swirly eyed and Bagon cry out in victory then glowing white, "She's evolving," Blaine said as Bagon now has a shell covering her body with an opening in the front revealing yellow eyes.

Opening her Pokédex Demiyah scanned her new pokémon.

 **Shelgon the Endurance Pokémon. Inside Shelgon's armor-like shell, cells are in the midst of transformation to create an entirely new body. This Pokémon's shell is extremely heavy, making its movements sluggish.**

"Congrates Shelgon," Demiyah smiled before falling over from the tackle she gave her trainer. "Great gob Demiyah," Blaine said walking forward, "And as a reward here is a riddle, what is it that is always red but has no words," he asked but answered it, "It's a volcano badge," handing over the item. "I'll be watching you closely in the Indigo League Demiyah," Blaine said walking away, "Well that's that," Neesha said as they returned to their room to rest and leave first thing in the morning.

"After all this I may need a vacation," Demiyah said from the deck of the ship watching the island get farther away, "I agree," Neesha nodded, "Maybe you can show me Pallet Town," she said. "Sure you'll like the peace and quiet the town has," Demiyah said, "So Demy did you find the Cinnabar Gym?" Gary arrogantly asked, "In fact I did," she smirked seeing the guy fall to the ground then drop his jaw when he saw the badge, "Where did you find it?" he asked, "Sorry all I can say is that the gym is hidden where you least expect it," she said making a riddle, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked receiving giggles from the girls.

"Here it is Pallet Town," Demiyah presented to Neesha as they reached the sign welcoming them to Pallet Town, "Wow you were right this place is wonderful," Neesha said. "Common we'll stop by my house before we head over to Samuel's lab," she said walking to her house, "Mom I'm home," she called out receiving silence as an answer, "Wonder where she could be?" Demiyah questioned before the pair went outside to see the woman in question carrying some stuff, "Here let me help you with that mom," the daughter said. "Thank you Demiyah," Delia said before realizing what she just said, "DEMIYAH oh how much I missed you," the mother said squishing her daughter into a hug, "Um Ms. Ketchum," Neesha began, "Your squishing your own daughter," she said making the mother look down to see her child with swirly eyes.

Bringing them inside Delia made them some lunch, "So who's your companion?" the mother asked her child, "Oh she's Neesha Ortiz a traveling companion I met in Grandpa Canyon," Demiyah answered. "Thank you for being there for my daughter," Delia said, "I was getting worried when she travels on her own," the mother explained, "No need it's been a blast traveling with your daughter Ms. Ketchum," Neesha said, "Please call me Delia," the mother said before turning to her daughter, "So what's the occasion for coming home so soon?" she asked. "Oh I got my seventh badge a few days ago and wanted to relax," Demiyah explained, "So how long are you going to stay?" Delia asked, "Probably for a week I want to have the chance to train with all of my pokemon," the daughter explained, "And I take it Neesha is sleeping in the guest room," the mother stated, "Yeah I'm fine with that," the girl in question said.

Seeing Demiyah's backpack start to shape caught Delia's attention when Togepi popped out, " _Good morning mommy_ ," she cried receiving a shriek from Delia who started to hug the little pokémon before she started to cry from the sudden movement and the unfamiliar person. "Sorry mom I forget to introduce Togepi," Demiyah apologized, "It's ok Togepi the older lady who picked you up is my mother," she explained to the little pokémon who's tears were starting to vanish, " _Really she's mommy's mommy_ ," Togepi said turning to the lady seeing the resemblance.

"Oh she's so adorable," Delia gushed, "And Demiyah's the perfect mother," she added. "Common Neesha let's head to the lab," the trainer said pulling her companion along and in a short time they reached the lab, "Hey Richard long time no see," she called out, "Demiyah look how you've grown," the man said bringing the trainer in for a hug, "Yeah, yeah is the professor in?" Demiyah asked, "Yes he is I'll go bring you to him," Richard said before asking, "By the way who's your friend?"

"She's Neesha a traveling buddy."

"Hey everyone guess who stopped by for a visit," Richard called out when they entered the biulding, "Demiyah oh my how much you have grown," a female said taking a look at the trainer for the first time in a long time, "Yeah it has Sarah," Demiyah said hugging the female. "My it's been quite some time since you last called," Samuel said appearing from the doorframe wondering what the commotion was all about, "And who's this young lady?" he asked taking a look of Neesha, "Her name is Neesha Ortiz my traveling companion," Demiyah answered, "It's nice to meet you," Neesha said stuttering between words, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you as well," the professor greeted. "What brings you here?" Samuel asked, "I'm here on a little break since I won my seventh badge," she answered flashing the Volcano Badge, "And hope I can train with all of my Pokémon for a change," she added.

"Wonderful," Samuel said, "Are you going to start now?" he asked before taking sight of Togepi, "My word is that a Togepi?" he asked. But before he could grab it he was frozen, "I may see you as a grandfather but if you even dare try and experiment on my baby kiss your genitals good bye," Demiyah growled resulting in everyone to gulp and Samuel to sweat as the glare sent his way increased, "O-of course not Demiyah," he stuttered, "Thanks professor," the trainer suddenly smile like she didn't threaten the professor at all.

"Aw my little girl is so mother like already threatening people like that," Delia said appearing out of on where scaring everyone. Before anyone could comment an Alakazam appeared out of nowhere handing Demiyah a box with a letter on top then vanishing, and taking the card Demiyah read it out loud.

 _Dear Demiyah,_

 _Before we begin I want to say this is your father speaking._

Seeing the first sentence made everyone in the room minus Neesha pause, "Dad but he left," Demiyah said as tears started to flow but continued on reading.

 _I understand if you hate me, and I completely understand if you do, but with Team Rocket still prowling around I didn't want them to find out about you and Delia. I just want to say how proud of you I am you've grown from the cute little girl who would always sit in my lab listening to the stories I would tell you and every time I check up on you from a distance you've made me the proudest father a man can ever have. I've protected you every time I could get my hands stopping the Team Rocket grunts following you._

As Demiyah said each word tears started to flow as a smile appeared on her face even though she was pissed that he was nearby and never bothered to visit even if Team Rocket was still around.

 _The six pokémon inside are two from Unova, Kalos, and Alola regions and I handpicked them for you and know they'll help you in your journey._

 _Love your father_

 _PS. Hope you train they well I wish to face you in battle and watch you battle_

Crying a bit she opened the box to reveal the six pokéballs, "Common out everyone," she said tossing them into the air watching them burst.

The first pokémon was a human sized blue skinned pokémon wearing a V-neck Karate Gi with a black belt around his waist. Pulling out her Pokédex Demiyah scanned her new pokémon.

 **Sawk, the Karate Pokémon. Sawk ties its belt to get pumped up and give its punches an extra bit of power. Disturbing its training angers a Sawk.**

Moving to her next pokémon it was a bipedal creature looked like it was made of clay. Shades of two different kinds of silver color the pokémon has a fin on its head and two neon green eyes, and wrapped around its body were two straps meeting in a silver squire with neon green swirl in the center. It has four large stones, two on its arms and two acting as its feet.

 **Golett, the Automaton Pokémon. It is said that Golett was instructed to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient civilization that created it. Note this pokémon is a shiny.**

The third pokémon is a small, quadruped Pokémon resembling a small, round ice chunk. Its upper half is slightly transparent, while its lower half is a solid white. It has yellow eyes, lined in purple, and two horn-like protrusions on its scalp. There is another smaller protrusion on its back end, which resembles a tail. It has four stubby, conical legs.

 **Bergmite, the Ice Chunk Pokémon. Bergmite's body is covered with ice, which is used to protect against opponents. Its cracks are fixed with cold air.**

The pokémon after that is a lavender bat-like Pokémon. It has two clawed fingers on each wing and two long toes on each foot. This pokémon's hips and chest are covered in black fur. It has large yellow eyes, two purple teardrop-shaped spots on the front of its face, and large teardrop-shaped ears that resemble loudspeakers. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its lower jaw.

 **Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat's ears emit ultrasonic waves that can disturb its prey's sense of hearing and damage opponents.**

The fifth's pokémon looked like it was doing a dance. The main color is a mint white the tips of its wings broaden into a fan shape, and it has a fan-shaped crest on top of its head. At the base of its crest are four feathers with light purple tips. There are two of these feathers on each side, resembling ornamental hairsticks. On the side of each eye are small, light purple markings that resemble eyelashes. The edges of its wings, fans, head crest, and long tail all have a double border of light blue with a pale purple on the outer edge.

 **Oricorio, Spirit Dancer Style. A Ghost and Flying type its elegant, attractive dance will send the minds and hearts of its enemies to another world. Note this pokémon is a shiny.**

The final pokémon is a small, quadruped Pokémon similar to a dinosaur. The lower half of its body is black, while the upper half is light gray. It has a beak-like snout with a small, tooth-like spike in each corner of its lower jaw and big, red eyes. On the front of its head is a large, heart-shaped yellow scale. A small tuft similar to ears or small feathers extends from the back of its head on either side, and there is another small, white tuft on its chest. Six teardrop-shaped, loose-hanging scales form a half ring around its shoulders. These scales are gray with pale yellow along the outside edge. A solid yellow scale of the same shape is on the tip of its tail and on each of its feet has three yellow claws.

 **Jangmo-o, the Scaly Pokémon. It expresses its feelings by smacking its scales. Metallic sounds echo through the tall mountains where Jangmo-o lives.**

"That man doesn't play around when it comes to Pokémon does he," Demiyah said watching her pokémon interact with some of her other pokémon before leasing the pokémon she hand on her. "Alright everyone I want to introduce you to my new pokémon," Demiyah announce, "I have the perfect sparring partner for you Sawk I just need to make a phone call," she said to her blue skinned pokémon who nodded. "Alright for the week my companion and I are here we're going to train our asses off for the final gym badge and the Pokémon League," she said receiving roars of agreement, the newer pokémon knowing about the gyms and leagues from their trainer's father.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to be getting headaches?" Samuel asked, "Don't worry Samuel I'm not going to go over the top with my training," Demiyah reassured, "I'm on break so it will be some light training." After that she used the phone to call a friend, "Hey Anthony it's Demiyah calling," she said when the phone was answered, " _Demiyah it's been a long time how are you_?" the man asked, "I've been good but I have to ask can I have Sentinel back I've gained ownership of another fighting type and hopped Sentinel could teach him a few things," the aura trainer explained. " _Of course I've taught Sentinel all I could ever teach anyone or pokémon_ ," Anthony explained, " _I'll go get him now_ ," he said leaving for a bit letting his daughter and the aura trainer talk, " _I'm back with Sentinel's pokéball and I'm going to return him now_ ," the boxer trainer said placing it in the device. "I have it on my end," Demiyah said picking it up, " _See you later and we'll be cheering for you in the Indigo League_ ," Anthony said cutting the connection.

"Sentinel deploy," she said revealing her second pokémon, " _Nice to see you Demiyah_ ," Lucario said, "Yeah it's been way to long," Demiyah smiled. Catching Lucario up to progress they walked outside, " _So this is my mentor_ ," Sawk said stepping forward, " _Is there a problem with that_?" Sentinel asked, " _Let's see on the field of battle_ ," Sawk said as the pair walked to a random field, "Now I'm going to get headaches from those two battling each other," Demiyah whined.

Pokemon

Rogue, Liepard, Female, level 40 (With Demiyah)

Sentinel, Lucario, Male, level 50 (Away on training)

Venus, Grovyle, Female, level 35 (At the lab)

Boreas, Pidgeotto, Male, level 35 (At the lab)

Clauncher, Male, level 36 (With Demiyah)

Jiraiya, Nuzleaf, Male, level 40 (With Demiyah)

Mizore, Amaura, Female, level 38 (At the lab)

Guardian, Ivysaur, Male, level 31 (With Demiyah)

Espy, Espeon, Male, Level35 (With Demiyah)

Yukionna, Froslass, Female, level 43(With Demiyah)

Pinsir, Male, level 42 (At the lab)

Horsea, Male, level 30 (At the lab)

Vixen, Vulpix, Female, level 40 (At the lab)

Lux, Luxio, Male, level 25 (With Demiyah)

Shadow, Murkrow, Male, level 43 (With Demiyah)

Tropius, Male, level 40 (At the lab)

Shelgon, Female, level 40 (At the lab)

Metang, Male, level 44 (At the lab)

Tank, Lairon, Male, level 39 (At the lab)

Skorupi, Female, level 35 (At the lab)

Yanma, Female, level 30 (At the lab)

Scyther, Male, level 40 (At the lab)

Heracross, Male, level 43 (With Demiyah)

Rhyhorn, Male, level 35 (At the lab)

Dragonair, Male, level 42 (With Demiyah)

Omanyte, Male, level 39 (At the Lab)

Kabuto, Male, level 39(At the Lab)

Magneton, level 43 (At the Lab)

Muk, Male, level 50 (At the Lab)

Togepi, Female, level 10 (With Demiyah)

Wimpod, Male, level 25 (At the Lab)

Sawk, Male, level 50 (At the lab)

Golett, level 30 (At the lab)

Bergmite, Female, level 40 (At the lab)

Noibat, Female, level 40 (At the lab)

Oricorio, Female, level 54 (At the lab)

Jangmo-o, Male, level 44 (At the lab)

 **Hey does anyone know where Mewtwo Strikes Back is placed between the episodes because I want to have my shot at the movie soon but I don't know where it is episode wise. Well Demiyah's dad makes another appearance and brings gifts and the next chapter will be Demiyah take on last Gym in the League but like the show she'll be facing Jessie James and Meowth, hope you liked the chapter and see you later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**With me finally able to find where the first movie took place, thank you alienesenation for telling me, I can finally continue on so let's begin.**

The progress Demiyah made on her week break worked perfectly well for her as most of her pokémon evolved: Grovyle into Sceptile, Pidgeotto into Pidgeot, Clauncher into Clawitzer, Amaura into Aurorus, Ivysaur into Venusaur, Horsea into Seadra, Luxio into Luxray, Metang into Metagross, Yanma into Yanmega via learning Ancient Power, Rhyhorn into Rhydon, both her Kanto prehistoric pokémon, Wimpod into Golisopod, Bergmite into Avalugg after only a couple of battle, Noibat into Noivern," Jangmo-o into Hakamo-o. And a few of her pokémon also evolved via trade with Neesha and back or just giving them a stone: Scyther into Scizor with a Metal Coat, Murkrow into Honchkrow, and Vulpix into Ninetales after asking Suzie if she could.

Waking up on the last day of her training week Demiyah went to her section of the ranch where she could train her pokémon without disturbing the professor while he works, and with Neesha's help Demiyah worked with her pokémon's resistance by letting them take the hits of the pokémon they were weak to an example Avalugg taking the attacks from her and Neesha's Fire pokémon. The next day was stamina training by running laps around Pallet Town than watching how far they could last in mock battles. The third day was helping her pokémon and each other learn new pokémon moves followed by creating their own moves on the fourth day. Demiyah wasn't idle in the week even if it was a break she still kept her training via training with Lucario and Sawk and swimming in the lake with her water pokémon and the other water pokémon the professor had. Neesha, on the hand, after seeing Demiyah's training wanted to join in almost regretting it a few times when her own body was sore from training as well as her pokémon when they joined in on their training as well, but it was worth it as each one of them felt stronger.

"See you later dear," Delia said as the pair of females were at the front door checking over a few more things, "Don't worry mom the next time you see me is when I hold the trophy," Demiyah smiled as her hair now reached her upper back and she had a single bang colored silver and her chest grew but the rest of her look stayed the same. "Don't worry I'll take good care of Demiyah," Neesha said as she also grew, "Thank you Neesha," Delia said, "Oh and don't forget to change your underwear," she said towards her daughter making her blush in embarrassment, "MOM," she yelled as Neesha giggled and followed her blushing friend. "I swear that woman is trying to embarrass me," Demiyah muttered as Togepi cheered and they traveled to Viridian City to gain the last badge.

"Man it's been a year since I've last been here," Demiyah said taking a look at the place, "Wasn't this where you met team rocket for the first time?" Neesha asked remembering the story the aura trainer told her. Heading to the Gym they heard the all too familiar sound of a car, "Great Gary's here," Demiyah muttered, "Hello my dear," Gary said pulling the car over, "Do you even have a license to drive that?" Neesha finally asked. "Doesn't it matter I'm the son of Professor Oak, of course, they'll let me drive one," he shrugged, "So you're here for your final gym badge," he mocked, "Well I already have all height so I'm just here to challenge the gym," he said walking in followed by his cheer leaders. "One trainer allowed kid," the guard said, "Fine," Demiyah said walking away, "Common let's just wait in the Pokémon Center," the aura trainer told her companion then after an hour later they returned to see no guards but when they entered Gary and his cheer leaders were unconscious, "Gary," Demiyah said worried for even if he is a jerk for most of their encounters he's still a human, "I'll go check on the cheer leaders," Neesha said. "Common man, wake up," she said, "It's here," he said, "What are you talking about?" the aura trainer asked, "A Pokémon we've never seen it completely destroyed both Nidoking and Arcanine. This pokémon is both powerful and evil," he said. " _That can't be sure they may attack but it's for a reason just like the Diglett and Dugtrio, but for a pokémon to be evil is impossible_ ," Demiyah thought.

Suddenly the lights came on, "Who's there?" Neesha demanded before Team Rocket appeared, "Just moments ago we were put in charge of this gym and the Earth Badge," Jessie said flashing the badge. "Then I challenge you for it," Demiyah said stepping forward, "But what's a Criminal Organization doing running a gym like this?" Neesha asked making James laugh, "You twerps couldn't understand the plans of an organization like Team Rocket. Well if you want this badge then why don't you step into the ring we made just for you," he said as ring appear.

"Watch it Demiyah it's a trap," Neesha said, "Yeah but this is the only way I can get a badge," Demiyah said handing Togepi over to her then claiming the ladder. "Three pokémon with no time limits agreed," Jessie said, "Agreed now let's duel," Demiyah said. "Now let's go," Jessie said revealing Machamp, Kingler, and Rhydon, "Watch it Demiyah they're up to no good," Gary said surprising her, "Don't worry Gary I got this," Demiyah told him, "And seeing Machamp step up I'll go with a fighting type so deploy Sentinel," she said bringing out her second pokémon.

"Machamp Karate Chop," Jessie ordered, "Detect Low Sweep then Power-Up Punch," Demiyah countered watching Sentinel's eyes glow blue dodging the attack sweeping the legs then punching the stomach. This resulted in Jessie being shocked, "I thought so," Demiyah said then explained, "So this allows the trainer to experience the pain the pokémon feel," watching as Team Rocket suddenly became nervous, "James turn it off," Jessie yelled as Magneton shocked Kingler, but before Meowth could do anything Gary stopped it, "Pokémon all-out attack," Jessie as only Rhydon was the only one left standing, "Clawitzer Water Aura Pulse," Demiyah ordered as it was a combination of Aura Sphere and Water Pulse two types that are strong against Rhydon ending the battle, "Yes she won," Neesha said watching Demiyah step down from the ladder and hugged her, and from behind them Gary's cheer leader made a cheer for her as Gary crossed his arms, "Have to admit she's a better trainer than me but no one's going to be able to beat the Pokémon I lost to," he said, "Jessie, I won the match so the Earth Badge is mine," Demiyah yelled, "Not on your life twerpette," Jessie said, "Don't touch that," Meowth screamed causing everyone to turn and see Togepi playing with the control device pressing both buttons blasting Team Rocket making Jessie let go of the badge causing it to fall into Demiyah's hands, "Sweat the Earth Badge is mine," she said with a smile. However thanks to the explosion it caused the building to collapse, "Everyone alright?" Neesha asked, "Yeah I think we're all fine," Gary said getting up, "So Demiyah where are you going now?" he asked, "We're heading to the Indigo Plateau," the aura trainer answered, "We already visited Pallet Town using the week stay to train my pokémon."

"Alright then see you around," Gary said walking into his car along with his cheer leaders. "Well common let's get going," Neesha told the trainer.

 **Hey, everyone, I'm going to cut it here because the next chapter will be the first Pokémon movie and I don't know how long that will take so I'm going to have an entire chapter for that so see you next time.  
**


	15. Movie chapter

**Yeah everyone and here is the chapter movie of Mewtwo Strikes Back so let's begin.**

 **Location: Unknown**

Opening its eyes for the first time a creature unknown saw a group of humans standing before it, " _Where am I_?" it asks, " _This is not the same; is everything before just a dream_?" it asks once more before closing its eyes. Opening them once again it started hearing voices, "Doctor look at this its brain waves it's surging," a female stated, "You're right, let's run some more test," a male ordered. " _Those voices are outside_ ," it thought, " _Where I must be_ ," it finished opening its eyes glowing blue breaking the glass tube.

"Quiet everyone," a man said, "Let us here its psychic powers," he continued. " _Psychic Powers_?" it asked revealing brown eyes. "For years we've struggled to successfully clone another pokémon to prove our theories," the man began, "But you're the first specimen to survive," pointing to the picture on the wall the man continued, "That is Mew the rarest pokémon of them all. From its DNA we created you Mewtwo," looking to the same wall Mewtwo thought, " _I'm I only a copy; nothing but Mew's shadow_?" it asked. "You are greater than Mew, using Human Ingenuity we used the most advanced expertise to develop your awesome psychic powers," the man told Mewtwo, " _So I'm just the end result of your experiment_ ," Mewtwo said staring at the man, " _What becomes of me now that your experiment is over_?" it asked.

"With you awaken the serious testing begins," the man said as they started to congratulate themselves, " _These humans care nothing for me_ ," Mewtwo thought looking at his hands then gripped them, " _Is that my purpose_ ," the clone pokémon wondered raising its head. " _I'm I just an experiment_?" it wondered once more, " _A lab rat? This cannot be my destiny_ ," it thought as it started to break the glass and start destroying everything around it.

Unknown to the clone pokémon a helicopter flew overhead as it stood in the wake of its destruction, " _Behold my powers for I am the strongest pokémon alive stronger than even Mew_ ," it announced glaring at the picture of Mew. Hearing a noise behind it, Mewtwo heard a man speaking, "Those fools thought you were a science experiment, but I see you as a valuable partner," raising an eyebrow Mewtwo wondered, " _Partner_?" as the man continued, "With your powers and my resources together we can control the world."

" _I do not need your help for that human_ _,"_ Mewtwo announced, "A wild fire destroys everything in its path and just as your powers will do unless you control them which I can help in that endeavor," the man countered putting a bit of simile between the wild fire and the powers of Mewtwo. " _How_?" Mewtwo asked interested which the man caught, "Trust me and I'll show you a way a way that will make you invincible, " _Show me_ ," Mewtwo demanded which let a smirk show on the man's face.

 **Location: Unknown**

" _Why do I have a strange feeling something terrible will happen_ ," a creature asks its-self looking at the world below.

 **Location: Unknown**

In a lab of some kind, Mewtwo stood still as some kind of armor was being placed on it, " _You say this armor protects my body_ ," Mewtwo began, " _Yet it suppresses my powers_ ," it finished. "No my friend your powers are not suppressing but focusing," the man said," Learn to use them to accomplish your purpose," Mewtwo in return asks, " _What is my purpose_?" The man smirks, "Patience my friend your purpose will become clear.

Soon after it shows Mewtwo doing various skills such as Gym Battles and lifting pokémon for men in black suits and big red R's to catch. " _Now that I know my powers but my purpose is still unknown_ ," it wondered, "To serve your master," the man answered, "You were created to fight for me," he explained, "That is your purpose."

" _That cannot be you said we were partners as equals_ ," Mewtwo said growing angry,"You were created by humans to obey humans," the man said, "You could never be our equals." " _Humans may have created me but they will never enslave me_ ," Mewtwo said enraged, " _This cannot be my destiny_ ," he nearly yelled breaking the wires as well as begins to crack the armor. " _I am not a pokémon; I am created and my creators have used and abused me so I stand alone_ ," he said as the building started to shake as Mewtwo flew out as the armor started to break off returning to the one place he knows as he wondered about his purpose, " _I will find my own purpose and purge all who oppose me wither they be human or pokémon alike. The reign of Mewtwo will soon begin_."

 **Location: Unknown**

" _There it is again_ ," the creature thought before calling out, " _Mew where are you_?" it asks. " _Here daddy_ ," the pink creature answered, " _Go to the location with the tremendous psychic energy and find out what's causing it_ ," the first creature instructed, " _Of course daddy_ ," the second creature said flying away.

 **Location: Seaside Meadows**

"Man it's nice to have a break after a long days walk," Neesha said watching over the food as Demiyah sets the table, "I know and it seems like the pokémon like it as well," Demiyah smiled looking at all the playing pokémon. Walking up to the female pair was a man dressed in a pirate outfit and another wearing a hikers outfit, "Hey any of you Demiyah Ketchum and Neesha Ortiz?" he asked, "That's us," Neesha answered, 'Why do you want to know?" Demiyah asks, "Let's have a match unless you're afraid to lose," he said as they clipped a pokéball off of his vest, "You're on buddy," Demiyah smirked stepping forward followed by Neesha.

 **Play the Pokémon Theme by Billy Crawford**

"Donphan, let's go," Raymond yelled, "Onix shake them up," Richard followed, and while Onix is known to the pair Donphan looks like an elephant covered in armor, "Shellshocker/Yukionna," the girls yelled resulting in the pokémon to step forward as the others watched

"Donphan Rollout," Raymond yelled, "Onix Dragon Breath," Richard ordered, "Artic Blade to stop it then attack with a slash with Artic Claw/Dodge then close in and use Aqua Tail," the girls ordered. Creating a blade of ice Yukionna stopped the blade followed by creating a set of claws and started to slash at the pokémon while Blastoise stomped forward as water surrounded its tail and with a jump swung the attack smacking Onix in the face. Stopping their attack the opposing pokémon were knocked out, "Yeah that's what I'm talking about," Neesha cheered as Demiyah crossed her arms over her chest.

Unknown to the battlers and watches they were being watched, "Great work Yukionna you were fantastic," Demiyah told her ghost ice type.

"Machamp crush them," Raymond called out, "Smash them Marowak," Richard ordered, "Pidgeot/Houndoom we need your help," the girls yelled as the pokémon who were called on stepped forward. "Houndoom Feint Attack followed by Beat Up on Marowak," Neesha instructed, "Boreas Aerial Ace and Wing Attack at the same time," Demiyah commanded starting the offense before the guys could even order a single attack; moreover, as the attacks approached Feint Attack, as it is a never miss move, landed followed by Houndoom attacking with his claws, Blastoise blasting water, Dewgong slapped Marowak with its tail, both Ninetales and Rapidash launched flame, and Vileplume gathered energy before blasting it at Marowak ending the battle. While with Demiyah's battle Boreas flew in just slashing Machamp with his wings both landing critical hits also ending the battle.

"Wonderful job Boreas," Demiyah said patting his neck, "You were great out here Houndoom," Neesha said rubbing her head against his.

Pissed Raymond threw out three pokémon which were Golem, Venomoth, and Pinsir while Richard released Mochoke, Golem, and a Rhyhorn, "All-out attack," they yelled. "Jiraiya/Shellshocker," the girls said watching as the pokémon came forward, "Leaf Storm/Surf," igniting a wave Jiraiya surfed on top of the water pokémon as it launched a hail of leaves ending the match once and for all.

Watching them return their pokémon and run the girls returned to their table and ate their lunch. While overhead a Fearow recorded the entire battle.

 **Song end**

 **Location; Lab**

"Master shall I invite these trainers as well?" a female asked and without the master in question saying anything she bowed and said, "Very well," then soon after a Dragonite flew away.

 **Location: Demiyah**

"What's that noise?" Demiyah asked feeding Togepi then a Dragonite flew overhead stopping just in front of the pair. "A Dragonite carrier?" Neesha asked as it pulled something from its bag handing it to them, "For us?" the aura trainer asked receiving a nod; opening the card it held a device in it. "Greetings Pokémon trainers I bear an invitation; you have been chosen to join a select group of fellow trainers at a special gathering and will be hosted by my master the world's greatest Pokémon trainer at his palace on New Island. A charted fairy will leave old shore warp to take you there this afternoon, and only trainers who resent this invitation will be admitted. If you decide to attend you must answer at once," the woman on the screen explained before vanishing.

"So are you going?" Neesha asked, "Already answered yes," Demiyah said as Neesha did the same, "Here's something for the road as well," the aura trainer said giving some pokémon food to Dragonite before it took off.

"Well let's head over there right now," Neesha said as they packed up and started to head to the beach town. But upon arriving in town it started to rain causing the pair to rush over to the pokémon center, "Where did this rain come from?" Neesha wondered, "Don't know but let's run faster," Demiyah said protecting Togepi from the rain. "Wow that storm is severe," Demiyah said looking at the storm outside, "Is everyone here get the same message we did," Neesha wondered, "Sure did," a boy answered hearing her question.

"Forgive me everyone but the ferry is canceled," Officer Jenny announced disappointing everyone, "That can't be," a trainer said. "You think this is a test by the master?" Neesha asked, "Yeah there's too much psychic energy for this to be normal," Demiyah muttered feeling the energy when the storm came, "But even with the warning they're still going into the storm," Neesha said watching people ignore the head of the harbor manager. Heading outside they see Flying and Water type pokémon appear as they started to fly/swim through the storm, "Boreas/Dewgong," they yelled, " _Something doesn't feel right_ ," Boreas said, "We know so we're going to New Island to find out," Demiyah said jumping on Boreas as Neesha got on Dewgong.

Flying through Demiyah encountered a problem, "Damn it lighting," Demiyah muttered, "Aura shield," the aura trainer said covering herself and her pokémon in a dome before looking down to see Neesha still doing alright. Before long they entered the eye of the storm, "Common the island is just over there," Demiyah instructed her pokémon who was followed by Dewgong as unknowing to everyone another pokémon was also heading to the storm.

Entering the cave they spotted the woman in the video, "My master bids you welcome to New Island," the lady began in a monotone voice, "Will you kindly present your invitation?" she asks. "Here you go," they said holding out their cards, "The bearers of this invitation are invited to New Islands," the same woman said, "Then follow me this way," the lady instructed. Leading them to the upper levels they entered a large room with only a single table, "Now that you are here all trainers shall be given an audience to my master," the lady said as at the table only five people sat.

"What are you doing here?" Misty yelled seeing Demiyah, "We were invited and passed the test just like you," Demiyah said confusing everyone but Neesha. "What do you mean test?" the guy wearing a tank top asked, "I can sense energies and I noticed a very powerful psychic power blanketing the storm so I knew that the master would want to test to see if we have the guts to brave the storm," Demiyah explained. "You are correct," the lady said, "But can I ask what powers are you speaking about?"

"Aura within me," Demiyah chanted and in her outfit to one that is baggy white pants with white top and fingerless gloves sleeves with high heels.

"I thought aura users were dead?" a male asked, "No we're just well-hidden is all," Demiyah answered, "Now everyone come on out," releasing Froslass, Pidgeot, Liepard, Lucario, Espeon, and Ninetales, Togepi was in the gauntlet, "Don't forget about me," Neesha said releasing Dewgong, Blastoise, Houndoom, Vileplume, Ninetales, and Rapidash. "Wow these are some awesome pokémon," the boy with the Pikachu. It was then the lights went off, and a beam of light appeared, "It's time for you to meet my master; the time has come for you to meet the world's most greatest Pokémon Master," the lady said but for some reason all the pokémon were on edge, "What's going on with the pokémon?" the boy with the Pikachu said confused like the rest of the trainers.

Floating down to meet them was a creature none of them has ever seen, " _Could this be the master_?" Demiyah thought, " _Could this also be the pokémon Gary last too_?" she added. "Yes the world's most Greatest Pokémon Master is also the most powerful Psychic Type, master of New Island and soon the whole world Mewtwo," the lady said as they all saw it for the first time. It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resembles a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base but thins before ending in a small bulb. " _Something doesn't seem right_ ," Boreas said as the guy with the Gyarados stood up, "That's impossible a Pokémon can't be a Pokémon trainer," he argues.

" _Quiet Human from now on I make the rules_ ," Mewtwo spoke as the lady said the same, "Telepathy so that's how you're communicating," Demiyah said, " _That is right Aura Guardian_ ," Mewtwo replied. Lifting up the guy with the Tank top Mewtwo threw him into the pond where his pokémon was after messing with him, "Gyarados Hyper Beam," he ordered; however, Mewtwo, using its psychic powers, reversed the attack back towards Gyarados. " _Your usefulness has ended_ ," the pokémon said releasing his hold on the lady, "Where am I?" she asks taking off her cap to reveal herself to be Nurse Joy, " _I transported you here from the Pokémon Center; your knowledge physiology proved useful to my plan_ ," Mewtwo explained surprising them all. " _I am the new ruler of this world both Pokémon and Humans alike_ ," he announced, "No you're just a bully," Misty countered, " _You, humans, are all the same corrupted and arrogant believing that the world is yours when it first belonged to the pokémon_ ," Mewtwo sneered, "Not all humans are arrogant assholes," Demiyah argued, " _No humans are a dangerous entities; you brought me into this world only to be your slave, but now I have my own purpose. I will create my own world by destroying yours_ ," Mewtwo said.

"So just us and not the pokémon you wish to destroy," Brock said, " _No your pokémon will not be spared, they have lowered themselves making them slaves_ ," the pokémon answered. " _I call that bullshit_ ," Rogue yelled out, " _Yeah you're wrong_ ," Yukionna agreed, " _You say that I am wrong_?" Mewtwo asks, " _You say that you are this aura guardians friend and not a servant_ ," he asks receiving a nod, " _Humans and Pokémon can never be friends and shall be destroyed_ ," Mewtwo announced and with a mental command summoned the evolved form of the Kanto starters, "Using the DNA of the Kanto starters I created more powerful forms," Mewtwo states as each starter had markings on it. Then as a noise appeared the window behind warped to reveal a battle field, and soon Neesha's Blastoise, the guy in the red jacket's Venusaur, and the kid's Charizard took to the field as Mewtwo and his clones stood on the other side.

First off was Venusaur but that was a short battle as the clone used Vine Whip to cut through the Razor Leaves then threw the original to the dining room, then Neesha's Blastoise went up only to be defeated by the clones rapid spin, and finally, Charizard to be beaten in an aerial battle. " _As the victor, I shall now claim my prize_ ," Mewtwo said creating pokéballs, " _Your Pokémon_ ," he finished as the pokéballs were capturing pokémon even if they were captured.

Surprised by the turn of events the humans tried to return their pokémon only to find out that the pokéballs Mewtwo created could capture those as well, "Rogue get out of here now," Demiyah commanded, "And don't you argue with me get moving," she added blasting the pokéballs with aura sphere. "What are you going to do with the pokémon?" Misty asks, " _I shall create clones using their DNA and they shall be safe on the island while my storm destroys the rest of the world_ ," Mewtwo answered creating more pokéballs.

But soon with the amount of dodging and attacking Rogue had to do she was captured, but Demiyah was still able to follow the pokéball to the underground, " _That aura guardian is a determined one_ ," Mewtwo noted was the last thing she heard sliding down the tube. Landing on a conveyor belt Demiyah saw Team Rocket but ignored them in favor of Rogues pokéball, "Let go you bastards," she grunted releasing a pulse of energy shorting the machine and releasing Rouge, "The copies are hatching," Jessie said as the clone pokémon started to walk.

Soon the machine exploded releasing the original pokémon, "You're all alright," the aura trainer said looking at all of them, "Now who wants some payback?" she asks receiving cries from all of the originals.

Back on the battlefield, Mewtwo opened the doors to reveal the clones, " _For the moment I am sparing your lives, humans_ ," Mewtwo said, " _But you cannot escape the hour of my vengeance draws near_ ," he told them. However he was interrupted by an explosion behind him to reveal the clones then soon followed by Demiyah and the originals, "I'm not going to let you do that," she said with her aura uniform in full show as armor slowly formed around the ankles, forearm, shoulder, and a sword appearing. " _It is useless to challenge me Aura Guardian_ ," Mewtwo told her, "Not on my watch," Demiyah said drawing her sword, "We're not going to let it, and you're mine." But even with aura Mewtwo still was able to grab hold and toss her only for Demiyah to be saved by s bubble as a pink pokémon flew by popping the bubble then dodging the attacks Mewtwo sent his way, " _Mew so we finally meet_ ," Mewtwo said as Mew looks around, " _I may be cloned from your DNA, but now I will prove that the clones are better than the original_."

" _So who will rule? My stronger clone pokémon or your pathetic originals_ ," Mewtwo said and after a bit more talking the battlefield turned into a war zone as clone fought their originals.

 **Play Brother, My Brother by Blessed Union of the Souls**

Watching from high above, Demiyah could only shed tears the pokémon fought, " _It can't be like this_ ," she thought as high above Mew and Mewtwo fought.

"Does it really have to be this way?" Nurse Joy asks, "I don't know," Neesha said worried for her pokémon, "This just can't be," Brock said watching his Onix fight its clone.

" _This doesn't have to be this way_ ," Yukionna yelled out blocking an attack from her clone with her Artic Blade, " _No I shall prove that the clones are superior in every way_ ," C-Yukionna yelled. " _Stop this madness_ ," Sentinel cried out dodging an Aura Sphere, " _Madness? No this is a new world with you dead at my feet_ ," C-Lucario sneered as they clashed with Bone Rush.

" _This is getting stupid why are you fighting_?" Boreas yelled, " _I'm fighting to prove that the clones are better in every way_ ," C-Pidgeot yelled. And high above Mew and Mewtwo enveloped themselves in their psychic energies and clashed, but as Demiyah slowly made her way down she saw Rogue battle her clone then soon all the clones were going down too tired to continue, "Pokémon aren't meant to fight," Nurse Joy said as all the trainers had saddened looks on their faces, "Not like this."

 **End Song**

"The only thing that comes out of this is pain," Neesha said, "Why can't Mewtwo understand that pokémon are living creatures," Brock nodded, "Yeah this just proves that fighting is wrong," he said watching in pain as his Onix was getting too tired along with the clones. Even Team Rocket was having a change of heart as Meowth and his clone just talked.

High in the sky Mew and its clone still clashed ignoring about what's going on below and soon Demiyah found herself on the floor as Mew and Mewtwo did the same. "Please let this work," Demiyah muttered forming an Ocarina then played.

 **Play Calming Oracioin (AKA the song from Rise of Darkrai Ps the song Alice plays followed by the Spice-Time Tower Machine)**

As soon as the song was played it had a calming effect immediately, " _What is that noise_?" Mewtwo asks as Mew just hums along, " _It's coming from the aura guardian_ ," he said, " _No I can't get distracted; I will prove that the clones are the best_ ," Mewtwo said firing a psychic orb at the distracted Mew. "Mew watch out," Demiyah cried resulting in Mew to send its own attack but Demiyah was right in the middle without any aura armor, "Demiyah," Neesha yelled out in worry catching the attention of the pokémon; however, when the smoke cleared Demiyah was covered in a violet glow but when it vanished the aura trainer turned to stone.

 **End Song**

" _Demiyah!_ " all of her pokémon cried out blasting away their clones, " _We still have a battle_ ," C-Liepard said only to be bitch slapped, " _I don't have time for your bullshit right now_ ," the original growled dashing towards her trainer. " _Sentinel what's her status_?" Boreas told the aura pokémon, " _There's nothing I can do; only if it was earlier I could have prevented it but as it is I can do nothing_ ," Sentinel said pounding his fist for failing another friend. Sadness washed over the field as the pokémon both clone and original cry out for the human who tried to change the views of one, " _Common Demiyah you have to wake up please_ ," Vivian cried appearing next to the stone body of Demiyah, " _Yukionna use Thunderbolt_ ," she ordered receiving a nod from the Ice/Ghost type releasing electricity onto Demiyah.

As on another side of the world Red suddenly stood up as the winds flew by, "This can't be," he muttered, and in the Ketchum home Delia jumped when a baby picture of the family fell to the ground and when she went to go pick it up she started to cry when the main part of the crack was on baby Demiyah. "No, no, no this can't be," she cried as a clown like pokémon with sticks for arms comforted her.

Returning to New Island the Thunderbolts Yukionna sent did nothing and realizing the fact she and all the other pokémon of Demiyah started to cry soon followed by the other pokémon. "Demiyah," Neesha cried, "Oh god what I'm I going to tell her mother," she realized then the look turned to confusion as the tears from both clone and original pokémon started to fly to the stone statue of Demiyah. Confused Mewtwo thought, " _What is going on here; what is happening_?" as Mew just looked on just like the rest of the trainers and Nurse Joy.

When the last of the tears entered Demiyah she glowed blue and color returned to her, "What happened," she asked groaning before remembering what happened only a few moments ago, "Rogue everybody and Vivian," she cried out getting happy smiles as they dog piled her. Seeing the revived guardian of aura the pokémon roared in happiness as well, "Demiyah," Neesha shouted catching her attention, "Don't you ever scare me like that again," the brown haired girl said, "Sorry for worrying you like that Neesh," Demiyah said, "Oh Demiyah what would I ever do without you," Neesha wondered but before they could close in on each other Mewtwo said, " _A human sacrifice herself to save the Pokémon that I made them fight against each other, but not until they settled their differences I see their true power they all shared_." Mew nodded, " _You're finally understanding my brother. It's not about whom you are or where you come from matters it's about being one with each other_ ," she said making Mewtwo realize something, " _One's birth is irrelevant it is what you do with the gift of how you live your life that determines who you are_." Soon both clone and original glowed followed by the clone pokémon as the original pokémon gathered with their trainers as the human themselves watch the clone pokémon leaving, "Where are you going?" Demiyah asked, " _Going to where my heart can learn what you have learned so well_ ," he answered, " _I shall always what transpired here, but for you, these events are best left forgotten_ ," he said and soon a bright light enveloped everyone and pokémon returning to the storm covered beach town.

"Huh, what happened?" Neesha asked as they watch Nurse Joy lead a group of trainers, "I feel like we're missing something," she wondered. "Nah you're probably just thinking it, and hey the storms clearing up," Demiyah said seeing sun light penetrate the stormy clouds as Demiyah spotted Mew in the distance but never voiced it, "Common let's head back in before we set off towards the Indigo League," Neesha said holding Demiyah's hand as they ran back him to rent a room before they all become booked.

 **Play We're A Miracle-Christina Aguilera**

Here it just shows scenes of Demiyah and Neesha traveling through Kanto on their way to the League showing different pokémon and areas along with the trainers own pokémon. But for the female pair, it shows that they're closer than ever but can't feel why but never asks, and high in the sky was a Pidgeot with Red looking down smiling at his daughter and companion. Back in Pallet town, we arrive at a scene of Gary resting drinking tea while his grandfather and Delia sort through some paperwork.

And the scene ends with Mew flying towards a mounting into a portal followed by Mewtwo as in the shadows were numerous other creatures with Oh-Oh being the only one showing in full color.

Pokemon

Rogue, Liepard, Female, level 55 (With Demiyah)

Sentinel, Lucario, Male, level 59 (Away on training)

Venus, Sceptile, Female, level 45 (At the lab)

Boreas, Pidgeot, Male, level 45 (At the lab)

Clawitzer, Male, level 45 (With Demiyah)

Jiraiya, Nuzleaf, Male, level 50 (With Demiyah)

Mizore, Aurorus, Female, level 47 (At the lab)

Guardian, Venusaur, Male, level 45 (With Demiyah)

Espy, Espeon, Male, Level 50 (With Demiyah)

Yukionna, Froslass, Female, level 51 (With Demiyah)

Pinsir, Male, level 50 (At the lab)

Seadra, Male, level 50 (At the lab)

Ninetales, Vulpix, Female, level 50 (At the lab)

Lux, Luxray, Male, level 45 (With Demiyah)

Shadow, Honchkrow, Male, level 50 (With Demiyah)

Tropius, Male, level 45 (At the lab)

Shelgon, Female, level 45 (At the lab)

Metagross, Male, level 50 (At the lab)

Tank, Lairon, Male, level 45 (At the lab)

Skorupi, Female, level 40 (At the lab)

Yanmega, Female, level 45 (At the lab)

Scizor, Male, level 50 (At the lab)

Heracross, Male, level 50 (With Demiyah)

Rhydon, Male, level 50 (At the lab)

Dragonair, Male, level 49 (With Demiyah)

Omastar, Male, level 45 (At the Lab)

Kabutops, Male, level 45 (At the Lab)

Magneton, level 53 (At the Lab)

Muk, Male, level 55 (At the Lab)

Togepi, Female, level 15 (With Demiyah)

Golisopod, Male, level 45 (At the Lab)

Sawk, Male, level 55 (At the lab)

Golett, level 45(At the lab)

Avalugg, Female, level 50 (At the lab)

Noivern, Female, level 50 (At the lab)

Oricorio, Female, level 60 (At the lab)

Hakamo-o, Male, level 50 (At the lab)

 **And with that, the movie chapter is over hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter as much as I loved typing it, and see you all next time bye.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is I'm finally going to do the Pokémon League and unlike Ash Demiyah's going to go full force, and before we get started I just want to say with school starting tomorrow I'm going to try and slow down my updates to only the weekend so that I can focus on studying, so let's start the show.**

"Finally the Indigo League," Demiyah said as they stood on the edge of the league, "I'm so excited," she said as Togepi cheered, "Save that energy for the league girl," Neesha points out, "You don't want to tire out so soon." Nodding in agreement they see a crowd of people lined up, "What's going on?" she asked a nearby person, "Oh this? We're just watching the Torch Bearer run by," he explains. It was when an explosion happens that injured the runner, "What happened?" Neesha ask as they run up before Demiyah looked up in the sky, "Team Rocket," she growled, "Yes it is us and we'll be taking the flames," Meowth said. "There's no way I'm letting you take them," Demiyah yelled defiantly before forming an aura shield surprising everyone around her.

"Arbok teach her a lesson," Jessie yelled, "Weezing let's go," James followed. "Rogue defend the light," Demiyah shouted, "Shellshocker let's do this," Neesha yelled and unknown to the four everyone was watching as Officer Jenny stood in front of an elder wearing a baseball cap along with a rolled up shirt and shorts with running shoes, " _Let's see how you do this_ ," he thought. "Arbok Poison Sting/Weezing use Tackle," Team Rocket ordered "Rogue dodge then Shadow Scythe on Weezing/Shellshocker take Poison Sting with Iron Defense then attack with Aqua Pulse," the girls counters and everyone watched as a scythe started to form on the feline's tail then after the dodge attacked as the Blastoise shined a metal color defecting the poison needles before forming a water ball firing it at the snake.

"Victoreebell come on out and use Razor Leaf on the old man," James instructed but that was blocked when Demiyah pushed the man out of the way resulting in a memory to form with in Neesha. "That was a dirty trick James," Demiyah grunted getting up, "But let's finish this, Rogue let's try out that new move and use Shadow Wave," she orders as Rogue primed a Shadow Ball but let electricity course through resulting in dark colored electricity to jump around, "Shellshocker Hydro Pump let's go," Neesha said and as one the attacks fused slamming into Team Rocket and their pokémon sending them flying.

"Thank you both for saving me and the flames," the old man told them, "It's no big deal we're just happy to help," Neesha smiled. "Mr. Goodshow the runner is injured and is unable to continue," Officer Jenny informed, "Wait Goodshow as in Charles Goodshow?" Demiyah asks uncertain, "That's correct young lady," Charles said with a nod. "But he doesn't look like a person to run an entire league," Neesh points out, "It's not the person wears that matters," Demiyah points out, "Yes and with our runner unable to continue I feel like it's best for you to continue," Charles said surprising them, "Are you sure? Don't you have others," Demiyah counters. "Honestly we don't, but to me, you embody no personify what the Pokémon League is all about. Watching you battle against Team Rocket I saw the fire in your eyes," Charles said, "If you say so," the aura trainer said accepting the torch, "Neesha take care of Togepi," Neesha nodded accepting Togepi, "We'll be right behind you to make sure nothing else happens," Charles told her.

"Well Rogue let's do this," she said receiving a nod as the two started to jog.

 **Play the Pokémon theme**

While on her jog Demiyah imagined how she got here; from first beating Brock meeting Neesha, and all the way to this moment. "Do you want to stop?" Charles asked from the van's roof, "Nah I can keep going," she called out, and high in the sky a Pidgeot soared and the person on it looked down, "I'm proud of you, my little Chosen one," he whispered but Demiyah caught wind of it, "Dad," she whispers looking up but saw nothing. And soon the league building was in sight, "Wow the Pokémon Stadium sure is impressive," Neesha complimented, "Yeah it is and tomorrow it will be full of people," Charles said. Crossing the finish line Demiyah, not even winded, handed the torch to Charles, "Here are the flames of Moltres, sir," she said.

"Thank you and I trust that you both will be at the opening day ceremonies tomorrow," he said, "Of course I am competing after all," Demiyah said as Neesha nodded. At the Pokémon League Village, the pair was seeing the sights running into Misty, Brock, and the kid with the Pikachu, "Nice to see you Demiyah," Brock waved, "Yeah it's nice to see you as well," Demiyah smiled. "Do you three want to eat with us?" Neesha ask, "Sure why not," the kid with the Pikachu said and at a dinner, all five sat down, "I never got your name," the aura trainer said to the kid with the Pikachu, "Oh I'm Sam from Pallet Town," Sam introduced. "I didn't think there was another trainer from Pallet Town," Demiyah said raising an eye brow, "I woke up late," he said.

"So how's that Amaura I gave you," Brock said changing subject, "Oh she evolved into an Aurorus," Demiyah answered, "Wait you gave her a pokémon Brock," Sam pointed out. "Yeah I thought Amaura would be better with Demiyah and I was right," Brock explains, "Actually now that I think about it," Neesha suddenly said after their food arrived, "None of your pokémon are from Kanto," blinking Demiyah went through a mental list of all of her pokémon, "You know I never noticed that," Demiyah realized. "Really?" Sam asked in wonder as the former gym leaders were also surprised, "Yeah only like 11 or so out of my 37," the aura pokémon explained. "Oh that Togepi is so cute," Misty gushed, "Yeah she's a doll to have," Demiyah smiled looking at the time.

"Sorry, but we need to get our room before they run out," Demiyah said paying for the bill and the pair went to the hotel, "Do you have any room left?" Neesha ask. "We only have one single bed room left," the attendant on station answered, "We'll take it," Demiyah said and after getting their room key the pair headed off to the room, "Finally a nice comfy bed," Neesha sighed, "What a city girl," Demiyah said eye rolling before heading to take a shower dodging a pillow flying her way.

"Hey Demiyah," Neesha whispered, "Yeah?" Demiyah asks surprised when she got a kiss from Neesha, "Good luck out there," her traveling companion said before closing her eyes letting out gentle breaths. "Thanks, Neesh," Demiyah smiled blush still in place before closing her eyes as well, but couldn't sleep so she walked to the stadium.

"So it all leads up to here," she whispered and unknown to her Charles watched her, "You better watch out dad because I'm going to win then I'm gunning for you," she declared before returning to the hotel. "Your daughter has some fire in her doesn't she," Charles said, "She sure does," Red stated with his Pikachu on his shoulder.

The next morning the stadium is packed with people as Neesha, with Togepi in hand, watched from the first row as the Pidgey were released, "And the Pokémon League competition is officially underway," the announcer declared. "This is where the top trainers and their pokémon come to prove their skill, strength, and spirit. These hopeful competitors will battle it out on their way to the top, and there they come," the announcer said as two groups of trainers appeared, "Wow Demiyah isn't nervous at all," Neesha said sitting next to Charles and high above Red stood observing his daughter, "Show them what a Ketchum can do," he mutters. "Sam I looking kind of nervous," Brock notes, "And Gary is acting as cool as ever," Neesha points out.

"Now the runner with the Flame of Moltres has now entered the stadium for the official lighting that will burn throughout the league competition," the announcer said as the runner ran up the steps. But reaching the top two robed figures stepped forward, "This is a surprise two robed figures representing the Pokémon League are here to accept the flames," the announcer noted. "I was never informed of this," Charles said but the robed figures were really Team Rocket. "You give those flames back now," Demiyah demanded reaching the top of the steps, "Too late twerpette," Jessie sneered, "Weezing come on out and use Smog," James ordered. As Team Rocket entered their machine everyone went into a panic, "Time to feel the burn brat," Meowth said, "She'll feel the heat when we pour on the fire power," James agreed.

Jumping to the field Demiyah soon followed, "Rogue Shadow Ball," she instructed but the attack did nothing at all. Jumping out of the way Demiyah stood defiantly against the machine of Team Rocket, "Jiraiya deploy and use Leaf Tornado," Demiyah said but the leaves were burnt by the flames. "I'm going to take the flames back if it's the last thing I do," Demiyah said standing tall, "Then this will be the last thing you'll ever do," James yelled, but for some reason the flames weren't hurting him or his pokémon at all, "What's happening why isn't she burning yet?" Jessie yelled. High above the flames started to morph into a bird, "Could that be Moltres?" Demiyah wondered as it flew through the machine causing it to explode and the torch container landed back to its original spot and Moltres returning.

"Now let the opening ceremonies now continue, and here is President Goodshow with the opening speech," the announcer said, "Welcome one and all to a special moment where trainers gather to compete in here in the glow of the flames of Moltres so battle valiantly and give it your all with your hearts and spirits," Charles declared.

Getting checked in Neesha stood with Demiyah, "So who am I battling first?" the competing trainer asked, "All you have to do is press this button and where ever the lights stop on is the field you'll be battling on," the recipient explained. "You want to press it Togepi?" she asked receiving a nod and after some moments Togepi pressed it to reveal Demiyah fighting on the Water field, "Now the system will now decide your opponent," the lady said typing on the computer and the picture next to Demiyah's shows a person with long aqua colored hair and blue eyes with a headband along with a scarf tied around his neck and a pink long sleeved short jacket and a white shirt. "His name is Mandy you're the third match and be there by 1:00 and good luck," she said, "Thank you," Demiyah said as she and Neesha went to the computer room. "So the guy's going to use Exeggutor, Seadra, and a Golbat," Neesha points out, "And it's on the water field so I'll go with my own Seadra, Muzuchi, Espy, and Boreas to start things off," Demiyah said typing in her pokémon for the first round.

"Common we can practice near the lake," Neesha said, "While you're right I don't want my pokémon to get tired before the battles begin," Demiyah points out so they went to a dinner to eat. "Neesha can you take care of Togepi," Demiyah asks, "Sure," Neesha answers accepting the little pokémon once more.

"Let the Third battle begin," the announcer began, "In the Green Corning is the newbie Demiyah Ketchum," he declared as Demiyah stepped forward, "In the Red corner is the fan favorite Mandi. Each trainer is only allowed three pokémon and are allowed to switch, so let the battle begin," pulling out his pokéball Mandi declared, "Let me show you my magic," returning the favor Demiyah said, "I have some tricks of my own. But before they could even have a chance to launch their pokémon Jessie yelled out, "Hey twerpette we're on your side so you better beat his girly ass," soon James followed, "Yeah beat him till he screams for his mommy." Watching Team Rocket being escorted off Neesha had to blink, "Did Team Rocket just cheer for Demiyah," she asked wondering if she was imagining things.

"Exeggutor show them your magic," Mandi called out, "Let's do this Espy," Demiyah followed, "Battle begin," the announcer proclaimed. "Exeggutor use Hypnosis," Mandi instructed and following the order the pokémon's eye glow yellow before sending hypnotic waves, "Send them back with Psychic then follow up with Shadow Shock," Demiyah counters. "Shadow Shock?" Mandi asks confused but forgot about the first move resulting in his Exeggutor becoming confused before watching Espeon charge up a shadow ball but the color inside was one of light blue, blue, and purple energy, "Traveling on the road I've experimented with a couple moves and soon found out that with enough training pokémon can combine moves to make stronger moves," Demiyah explains, "And this is one of the results."

Snapping out of his shock Mandi realized that Hypnosis didn't land only to remember that first move, "Exeggutor please snap out of it and use Egg Bomb," he begged but the pokémon fell on the island it was on. "Espy Swift then follow up with Confusion," Demiyah said acting quickly using this chance watching as her pokémon fired multiple stars followed up by firing a purple blast of energy. "Oh and thing aren't looking good for Mandi will he be able to make a comeback?" the reporter wondered, "Oh yes I can," he declared; however, his pokémon still slept on, "Finish up with Dream Eater," Demiyah called out and with eyes glowing red Espeon sent a shadow of itself fazing through the opponent as the eyes finally opened revealing the swirl eyes of defeat.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle the winner is Espeon," the referee acknowledged, "So now the Amazing Mandi must decide of the two remaining pokémon for the second battle," the reporter said. "Beginners luck is what she had, but it's about to run out," Mandi declared, "Seadra fight on," eyeing the pokémon Demiyah made her next choice, "I'll stick with Espy for now," she declared, "Demiyah what are you planning Muzuchi would be able to fight on even ground," Neesha said, "Trust me I've got this figured out," Demiyah said. "Round Two begin," the ref announced.

"Seadra Agility," Mandi initiated, "Zap Cannon," Demiyah said as Espy gathered electricity into an orb before sending it to the water sending a shock causing a great deal of damage (RK: I know Espeon can't learn Zap Cannon but Anabel's Espeon can so why not Demiyah's). "Now while Seadra's paralyzed use Psybeam," with the follow order in place Espy fired a multicolored beam at the frozen in shock water pokémon sending it flying into the air, "And now Swift," before Seadra could even have a chance to recover multiple stars slammed into it and when the water dragon fell into the water everyone could see the swirls in his eyes. "Seadra us out of the match so the winner is the Green trainer," the ref acknowledged, "And with that Mandi now has one more pokémon left and the question once more is will he pull a miracle?" the presenter said.

"I will make a miracle," Mandi cried out, "Golbat work your magic," he called out and seeing the flying pokémon Demiyah turned to Espy, "Can you continue fighting?" she asks seeing him panting, " _I made it this far mother so why not see this through_ ," he said. "Me and Espy going to see this through," Demiyah called out, "Then let the final match begin," the ref exclaimed.

"Espy start off with Future Sight," Demiyah instructed watching the eyes glow blue, and seeing nothing happening Mandi taunts, "Ah what a worthless move," he laughs, "We'll see who's laughing in a little bit," Demiyah whispered. "Finish this with Take Down," the red trainer said, "Blind it with Swift then follow-up with Psyshock," Demiyah counters and seeing that Swift is a non-miss able move landed square in the face soon followed by three orbs of psychic energy. "Golbat use Razor Wind," Mandi called out, "Reflect," Demiyah said watching Espy create a mirror-like wall the sent the attack back at it surprising the opposing pokémon and trainer; moreover, before Mandi could issue a command a rainbow colored beam appeared out of nowhere slamming into an already exhausted Golbat ending the match.

"What was that?" Mandi yelled out confused, "Future Sight," Demiyah began, "It's a Psychic type move that after two turns will land on the opponent," she explained. "Golbat is unable to battle so the winner is the team of Demiyah and Espeon," the ref recognized, "And what an amazing match by new comer Demiyah Ketchum and all without changing one pokémon," the reporter cried out as the crowd went wild. Back in Pallet Town everyone was in Professor Oak's lab watching the league live, "She did it," Katherine yelled, "That's our girl," Richard cheered, and back at the stadium Neesha and Togepi cheered with Red in the upper sections of the stands smiled, "Wonderful work my little girl."

"Espy return you were wonderful," Demiyah said returning her Psychic type Eevee evolution, "You were fantastic out there," Neesha told her, "Thanks, Neesh, "Demiyah returned with a smile.

 **Alright with one win under Demiyah's belt will she be able to win the rest find out next time, oh and don't forget to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm not going to stop now that the league is underway so let's continue the competition.**

"Welcome one and all to the second round the Pokémon League," the reporter announced, "In the green corner is Max Jones of Vermilion City and a fan favorite Demiyah Ketchum." Walking up the steps looking over the rock field Max tried to send a flirting smile which was returned by a glare, "Oh and Max is losing on one front," the reporter said catching the smile, "Both trainers are allowed to use three pokémon and are allowed to switch, so let the battle begin," the ref said.

"Raticate let's do this," Max called out, "Pinsir let's fight as one," Demiyah declared. "Raticate use Tackle," Max ordered, "Stop it with Vice Grip," charging towards the Bug-type Raticate was taken by surprise when it suddenly found itself trapped in the pincers. "Try and get out of there with Scary Face," Max begged but with the direction Raticate faced the attack did nothing, "Sword Dance, Storm Throw, then wrap up with Seismic Toss," Demiyah instructed powering up its attack power Pinsir jumped up slamming Raticate to the ground but wasn't finished as it picked up the fallen pokémon by the pincers doing a back flip. "Oh with a devastating combo will Raticate be down for the count?" the reporter said and to the surprise to basically everyone Raticate shakily got up despite the fact that it was just hit with two moves it was weak too, "That Raticate not bad if its able to tank two attacks like that," Demiyah complimented. "Thanks, now Raticate use Focus Energy followed by Quick Attack then Hyper Fang," Max said using the same attack pattern Demiyah just used, "While I compliment you and using a tactic from your opponent do you really think I wouldn't have a plan for that?" the aura trainer asks raising an eyebrow confusing Max and most of the people there, but the more experienced trainers understood, "Pinsir Earthquake," eyes widening Max could order Raticate to abort the move as it was already close to the Pincer pokémon when it slammed its foot on the ground.

"Raticate is unable to battle the winner is Pinsir," the ref recognized, "And what a finish even if Raticate took two direct hits it still fought on," the reporter said amazed, "But what pokémon will Max chose next?" thinking it over Max chose his next pokémon, "Poliwhirl I chose you," eyeing the pokémon she turned to Pinsir, "Think I can switch you out for now?" Demiyah asked. " _Sure I'll let the others have their chance_ ," the bug pokémon said, "Pinsir return and bring on the thunder Lux," she said calling out a pokémon only a few people knew of, "What pokémon is that?" Max asks pulling out his pokédex but nothing came up. "Luxray is from the Sinnoh region I got as a Shinx from the Safari Zone," Demiyah explained, "Battle begin," the ref stated.

"Poliwhirl use Rain Dance," Max instructed and shooting a ball of water into the air rain clouds appeared, "Now Brick Break," surprising Demiyah and Lux Poliwhirl vanished only for Lux to cry out in pain at the sudden attack. "Swift Swim," Demiyah said after some thought, "That's your pokémon's ability," she explained, "Yeah that's his hidden ability," Max answered before ordering his pokémon to use Double Slap, "Wild Charge but don't move," Demiyah counters as electricity shrouded Luxray who watched Poliwhirl scream out in pain at the move. "Now toss it up with Thunder Fang," biting on Poliwhirl, increasing the screams from the water pokémon, Lux threw him into the air, "Now Thunder to wrap it up," pointing his tail to the sky Lux released electricity resulting in rain clouds to spark with electricity before a bolt flew from the clouds connecting with Poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl is unable to battle the winner is Luxray," the ref documented. "What an explosive finish by fan favorite Demiyah Ketchum," the reporter yelled over the cheering crowd, "And with one last pokémon in Max's hand will he pull a from behind victory?"

"Nidorino you're my last hope," he yelled, "Tank show them our defense is as good as our offense," Demiyah said revealing her Lairon, "Nidorino vs Lairon battle begin." Drawing blanks but figuring the type of Lairon to be Steel Max fired a test shot, "Nidorino use Poison Sting," but the needles just bounced off, "So Lairon's a steel type," Max confirmed his theory so he instructed his pokémon, "Double Kick," eyes narrowing Demiyah went to counter, "Earthquake while using Bulldoze," the two combining attacks sent Nidorino into a pillar and to the shock and amazement to all they both glowed white. "Wait Nidorino can only evolve with a Moon Stone so does that mean there was a Moon Stone in the pillar," Neesha said out loud as Demiyah and Max drew out their pokédex.

 **Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aggron is the final evolution of Aron. It shows no mercy to anyone who disturbs its habitat.**

 **Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon. Nidoking swings its large tail about to create distance, then charges in with the full force of its body behind it.**

Roaring both pokémon clashed using their new strength both of them not giving an inch to the other. Growling Tank's entire body was outlined in a light blue aura surprising Nidoking when the Steel/Rock type picked Nidoking up before tossing it, "That was Superpower," Demiyah identified. Even without issuing an order Tank placed his hands together to form a ball of ice, "Ice Beam and Focus Blast," Demiyah muttered watching the attack fly landing on Nidoking knocking it back down, "Finish this with Earthquake," Demiyah yelled finishing the match, "Nidoking is unable to battle so Aggron and Demiyah are the winners," the ref indicated "And in a surprising twist Demiyah wins the second round," the ref called out.

After the match Demiyah meets up with Neesha, "If I know you I would say we're going to eat dinner," and true to Neesha's words Demiyah's stomach grumbled, "While food is important to let's head to the Pokémon Center to heal up my crew," she said so rushing to the Center they made it just in time before the lines got too long.

"So what pokémon are you going to use for tomorrow's match?" Neesha asks as Demiyah fed Togepi, "From what the computer said about Pete's pokémon he's going to use a Cloyster, Arcanine, and a Marowak," Demiyah said after taking a bite of her own food. "So I'm thinking Clawitzer to combat Cloyster, Rogue for Arcanine, and Yukionna for Marowak," the aura trainer listed, "But isn't using two pokémon from way beyond Kanto a bit risky as people will want to take them," Neesha points out, "Yeah well with how strong I'm doing they'll be hesitant in doing so," Demiyah said waving off her friends warning.

"Now that everyone is here let's begin the third match," the reporter shouted, "In the green corner is the Mistress of Strategy Demiyah Ketchum," stepping out her fanboys cheered as up above Red growled, "None of these boys are mature enough to date my little princess," waiting for the cheers to be silenced the reporter continued, "And in the red corner is Pete Pebbleman from Pewter City." Stepping forward the ref states the rules, "Only three pokémon are allowed in the match and both are allowed to substitute. So let the battles begin," he declared.

"Marowak let's do this," Pete said, "Grace them with the beauty of winter Yukionna," Demiyah chants revealing another pokémon, not from Kanto. "Bonemerang," Pete said starting things off, "Will-O-Wisp to form a shield before launching them," Demiyah said watching the bone become slightly crisp from the flames, "AH, try and get your bone back before spinning it for a makeshift shield," Pete panicked at the incoming attack however it was not to be as the attack connected as the bone was in reach. "Now Marowak's burnt," Neesha yelled seeing the random burst of flames, "Try and power through it old friend and use Flamethrower," Pete yelled, "Counter with Thunderbolt then fire a Shadow Ball followed by Ice Shard," firing a thunderbolt it created an explosion upon meeting in the middle then soon after a ball of ghost energy crashed into Marowak as it was then pelted by small spears of ice. "And there's another stunning move by Demiyah," the reporter indicated.

"Let's try our new move," Demiyah called out, "Yukionna use Artic Wind," nodding Yukionna fired Blizzard followed by Icy Winds, Hail, Powder Snow, Frost Breath, and bits of Ice Shard, "According to my calculations Demiyah just ordered Froslass to use SIX attacks all at once," the reporter said in awe. "That's my little girl," Red smirked, " _I can't wait to fighter boss_ ," Pikachu said with a grin.

Back in Pallet Town everyone was going nuts, "With all the hard work she put into her training I wouldn't be so surprised," Samuel commented. "Red are you watching your little girl win," Delia said not knowing that Red was watching in person. And in Sinnoh Riley was just able to catch his student's third round performance, "She's gone a long ways since we met," he said as his Lucario agreed.

At the stadium, Gary was shocked that Demiyah outshined him anew, "Wow she's going to be tough to beat," Brock noted.

Returning his pokémon Pete turned to Demiyah, "I knew you were going to be tough but not this tough," he complimented, "Thanks, I put in a lot of training for them to be where they are today," she said. "I can see," Pete agreed, "But now Cloyster let's put a stop to their victory," he declared, "Now that's a pokémon I've never seen," the female aura user said pulling out her pokédex.

 **Cloyster, a Bivalve Pokémon. Its shell is incredibly strong and resistant to a bomb. Its shell only opens when it attacks.**

"Break their defenses Clawitzer," Demiyah said unveiling another pokémon they've never seen, "Why do you have rare pokémon!" Gary yelled pouting like a little kid that was denied his candy. "Cloyster vs Clawitzer begin," the ref said starting the match, "Tire it out with Withdraw," Pete instructed and seeing the opposing pokémon close it shell Demiyah smirked, "Clawitzer bring it out with Crabhammer," she said. " _Come on out and fight you little pussy ass bitch_ ," her pokémon said after each hit mentally patting herself on the back since Togepi wasn't here to hear all of that. After a couple of hits, the shell of Cloyster cracked resulting in the shell to open up to reveal Cloyster knocked out, " _Little bitch should have fought instead of hiding_ ," her water pokémon muttered disappointedly to how the so called battle went out. "You're just lucky Togepi wasn't here to hear those words Clawitzer," Demiyah said making the pokémon pail a bit.

"Arcanine you're my last hope," Pete yelled, "With the fire type he's probably going to try and melt the field," Demiyah hypothesized, "Fight on Rogue," she said choosing her starter. "And another pokémon not from Kanto," Sam said, "Where does she find all of her pokémon," he wondered.

"Arcanine Fire Blast," Pete instructed, "Disrupt it with Thunder Wave then go in with Aerial Ace," Demiyah yelled as the waves of electricity canceled out the flames before Arcanine yelled out in pain at the sudden attack. "While you're up close use Shadow Claw," and at such close range Rogue scored a direct hit, "And Demiyah is on fire landing attack after attack," the reporter yelled out, "Heat Wave," Pete called out watching his pokémon glow orange, "Rogue get out of there," Demiyah screamed but at such close range the feline took full force of the attack," Now Flame Charge," being shrouded in flames Arcanine charged at Rogue, "Jump then use Dark Pulse," Demiyah called out. " _I need to end this match fast_ ," Demiyah thought before seeing the puddles, "Rogue continue jumping around," she ordered.

"What is that girl planning," Neesha asked herself watching another puddle form from the flames, "Wait could she be trying to melt the field," Neesha asked herself out loud. "Would you look at this the ice field is now a water field," the reporter said, "Rogue return and Yukionna deploy," Demiyah said quickly, "I wonder what Demiyah has planned," Pete said but then realized his mistake, "Yukionna Thunderbolt," Demiyah ordered. With nowhere to go Arcanine's little island exploded ending in him taking a little bath and with the electricity coursing through the water the battle belonged to Demiyah, "Arcanine has been eliminated so the winner goes to trainer Demiyah Ketchum," the ref decided. "And the third round match is ours," Demiyah posed along with Yukionna, "One more win and you'll qualify for the Pokémon League," Neesha yelled out.

 **With another win in favor of Demiyah's will she maintain her ascension to victory or will she go down in a blaze of glory find out next time, and don't forget to review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's a short day and with no homework why not update.**

" _Wow these trainers are good_ ," Vivian said, "Well then have to be to make it this far," Neesha smiled. "Quiet I want to see Gary battle," Demiyah said silencing her friends, "Now Gary and Melissa are down to one pokémon each, whoever wins this will win the match," the reporter analyzed. Ordering Nidoking to use Horn Attack Gary watched Golem stop it cold, "Golem Seismic Toss," Melissa instructed so Golem jumped before flipping forward Nidoking impacting the ground first causing smoke to appear. "This match goes to Melissa," the umpire decided raising the green flag, "Melissa has done it, after a grueling battle she has won over Gary Oak," as the crowd cheered, Gary's cheerleaders not included, Gary bent a knee. "This proves the competition is only going to get harder from here," Demiyah said receiving nods.

"Gary you alright," Demiyah asked, "Yeah the trainer was lucky I was distracted by all the girls cheering for me," he said making an excuse and Demiyah knew it as well. "Well it looks like you and Sam are the only ones representing Pallet Town," Gary said getting in his car, "Make us proud," he finished leaving Demiyah standing there.

Reaching the grass field Demiyah stood on her podium, "In the Green corner is Pallet Town's Demiyah Ketchum," the reporter introduced, and from her corner, Demiyah saw a red carpet being thrown out before a girl in a kimono appeared, "And her opponent Jeanette Fisher from Crimson City." From the corner of Neesha's eyes, there was an entire section dedicated to Jeanette, "Wow she must be pretty famous to have that many cheerleaders," Neesha whistled.

"Beedrill show them your elegance," Jeanette said, "Take Flight Boreas," Demiyah called out, "And it looks like this will be an aerial fight, so which one of these wonderful women will win," the reporter said. "Beedrill Tackle," Jeanette commanded, "Dodge then Aerial Attack," Demiyah yelled using one of her combo moves landing a direct hit, "And there is Demiyah's famous combination move," the broadcaster said. "Beedrill Twineedle along with Poison Sting," Jeanette shouted, "Dance around with Agility and use Wing Attack," flashing in and out of the three stingers Boreas attacked from above using the Bug pokémon's confusion sending it to the ground, "Giga Impact," covered in an orange aura Boreas flew straight down, "Get out of there quickly," Jeanette cried out getting her pokémon to shake off the confusion flying off resulting in Boreas to crash into the ground, "Damn I've been to over confident going for a move like that," Demiyah swore watching her flying type getting blitzed by Twineedle. "Can you fight on Boreas?" Demiyah called out, " _Yeah let's end this_ ," he said flying up. "While he's weak Beedrill use Fury Attack," watching the Bug-type fly in Demiyah waited then, "Boreas Sand Attack along with Feather Attack," flapping his wings the flying/normal type pokémon released dust and his feathers blinding Beedrill, "Now Whirlwind and Twister at the same time," flapping his wings once more a fierce tornado appeared followed by even harsher winds sucking Beedrill into the whirling winds, "Fly into the eye and use Aerial Attack," using the tornado to pick up speed Boreas was launched over the eye where Beedrill was trying to get its bearings not seeing the attack from above finishing the match.

"Wow these girls are blind already thinking that Jeanette won the match," Neesha muttered as Togepi ate some cotton candy. "This next one won't be so easy to beat, let's go Scyther," growling Demiyah turned up to face Boreas, "Boreas I'm going to switch you out so you can rest," she said returning her flying type, "Scizor let's do this," she said. "Scyther Fury Cutter," Jeanette said starting the match, "Block with Bullet Punch then follow-up with Night Slash with one claw then Brick Break with the other," countering each slash with a punch sliding in a couple more punches the right claw glowed purple slashing before jumping forward the left claw glowing white slamming it on top of Scyther's head. "Here's another famous combo of Demiyah Ketchum's," the anchor said, "Scyther can you get back up?" Jeanette asked only to witness Scyther slowly getting up shaking its head then letting out a hiss towards its evolved form. "Great now use Double Team," she yelled, " _If you think multiplying will save you then think again_ ," Scizor said, "Spin and use Razor Wind," nodding the red bug type lifted his arms and started to spin releasing millions of sharp crescent waves shot out attacking all the Scythers at once, the real Scyther falling to the ground from all the attacks.

"Impressive as always," Neesha said smiling, "Now the only question is what pokémon Jeanette have left?" she wondered then blinked when Delia and Samuel sat next to her. "Bellsprout win this," face faulting at the last pokémon Demiyah wondered why Bellsprout was Jeanette's last pokémon, "Well no matter," she then realized something, "Why are most of my pokémon colossal tanks," she whined having little options left. "Muk let's do this," gasping Jeanette knew that she needed to finish the match fast, "Flying Jump Kick," she yelled out; however, the attack was absorbed by Muk's sludge like body, "And it seems that Demiyah was prepared for this match Bellsprout's attacks are being absorbed by Muk," the newscaster said watching Bellsprout continue to kick with little to no success. "End this with Body Slam," Demiyah shouted and even though Bellsprout was using Razor Leaf the attack did nothing but holding back the inevitable, and the last thing the little grass type saw was Muk's smiling face. "Bellsprout is unable to battle and the fourth round match goes to Demiyah Ketchum of Pallet Town," the umpire recognized, "Great job Muk," Demiyah said walking over before receiving the same thing Bellsprout felt, "That Muk really knows how to show its affection," Samuel laughed.

That night as Delia was preparing dinner Demiyah looked out to the sky on the porch, "What's on your mind?" Neesha asked walking up next to her, "It's so unbelievable that I've made it this far in my first major competition," Demiyah explained. "It must really be nerve wrecking for you huh," Neesha said, "You have no idea," Demiyah nodded, "But win or lose just remember you'll always be my winner," Neesha said before blushing at what she just said which was soon followed by Demiyah. Before the aura trainer could say anything Delia told them to come in so they could eat dinner, but before Demiyah could go to bed she felt something call her to the main stadium, "Alright aura why am I here?" she asked, "Probably because your aura knew that something familiar was going to be here," a male voice said causing Demiyah to jump and turn to the sound to see an adult male wearing black shirt that was under a black and red zipped up jacket with blue jeans and shoes the same color as his jacket with only white laces and on his head was a red and white cap hiding most of his brown hair. Lifting up his head Demiyah could see brown eyes just like her own, "It's been some time since I've seen you like this," he said and Demiyah's eyes widen, "D-Dad," she hesitated thinking this was all a dream, "Yes it's me my little chosen one," he smiled only for his expression to turn to shock since Demiyah slapped him, "I deserve that one," he said rubbing the mark, "Hell yes you do," she growled, "A fucking decade of you not showing up and now you arrive where were you when I gained my first pokémon, all the birthdays, your anniversaries, do you know how much pain you've put mom and me through," she rants. "We almost gave up on you even being alive and out of fucking nowhere you send your Alakazam to give me presents, but you don't even have the guts to come yourself," seeing her dad about to say something she stopped him, "Don't you dare bring in that bullshit excuse so what Team Rocket was still on the prowl you could have at least visited." Panting Demiyah glared at her father only to gasp in surprise when he pulled her into a hug, "You're right, I'm sorry I've never visited," he began, "I was so scared for the safety of you and your mother that I acted before I could even think, but I want to say in person that I'm so proud of how far you've come from the little girl who always took my hat saying that you were going to be just like me to the beautiful woman that stands before me," leaning back Red was about to let go but that went down the drain when Demiyah pulled him back into a bone-crushing hug.

"Does this mean you'll come home?" she asked pulling back and thinking Red said, "I'll come home when you come to Mount. Silver to challenge me," pouting Demiyah let loose a grin. "Then you better be ready for me to bring your sorry ass home and watch you get forced to sleep on the couch," she said yelping when he placed his hat on her head, "I'll be waiting for that day to come," he smiled before retrieving Alakazam's pokéball releasing said pokémon, "I'll be watching you, my little girl," he said teleporting away.

The next morning Delia let loose a yelp when she saw the headwear on her daughter's head, "Demiyah did," she began, "Yeah we had some father-daughter catching up to do," Demiyah said, and soon after Samuel and Neesha realized what they were talking about. "You're saying that Red showed up last night," Samuel squawked, "Actually he's been present since the beginning of the competition," Demiyah pointed out, "He also said that he would return home when I come up to challenge him," she added.

Wondering the village the girls run into Sam, Misty, and Brock, "Hey how's the competition going for you, Sam?" Demiyah asked her fellow combatant. "It's going so good so far," Sam admits, "The first four were a breeze but my last one was a bit tougher," hearing this Neesha points out something, "Well the first four were to weed out the competition so of course the one after would tougher." Nodding in agreement Brock asks, "I've been meaning to ask where do you get all of your pokémon?" thinking about how to explain it Demiyah bluntly answered, "Well they, to me, were pure luck," seeing the looks she explained. "I first met Rogue, my Liepard, when it was a small Purrloin as an egg after finding create that was thought to be lost from a ship that was in a storm, so after Professor Oak gave me permission to keep it the egg hatched into Purrloin. When I started my journey it was an adventure right from the get go," seeing that Demiyah finished her explanation the three were still left confused but nodded.

Seeing that it was lunch time the two groups agreed to eat together, and while they were waiting for their food Brock decided to continue their small talk. "Demiyah I've noticed the fur of your pokémon are so shiny who cooks the pokémon's food?" he asked, "Actually I do all the cooking," the aura trainer admits, "Yeah I can agree that she's the best cook I've ever met," Neesha agreed, "Common Neesh I only cooked the foods my mom taught me," Demiyah said. "You think we can share some recipes?" Brock asked, "I'm always interested in new food to cook," he admits, "Then why don't you ask my mom I'm sure she would be happy to share some with you," Demiyah said.

Heading to the registration area they saw small pools in front of the registration station, "Alright will Demiyah Ketchum step forward," the recipient announced. Casting the line Demiyah soon got a bit and reeling it in there was Magikarp with the letter and number A-3, "So you'll be in the third round of the A matches," the recipient said typing in the information, "And you'll be facing," looking up at the screen Demiyah's picture soon stood next to Sam's picture. "You mean I'm facing you," they said at the same time.

"Wow who knew you would be facing Sam in the fifth match," Neesha said in their rented house, "Yeah but we were going to face each other sooner or later," Demiyah points out typing on the computer. "So he'll use his Pikachu, Butterfree, and his Charmander," Neesha listed, "Why must it be small pokémon," Demiyah whined. " _You still have medium sized pokémon_ ," Vivian points out, "Yes I may still have medium sized pokémon," Demiyah said letting Neesha know what Vivian said, "But it would be so much better for me if my opponents used medium to large pokémon," Demiyah continued. Pulling up a chair next to Demiyah Neesha starts typing on the computer, "Well from this list these are your smallest sized pokémon," she said revealing the list, "Espy and Yukionna already fought so I'll give the other pokémon a chance to fight," Demiyah points out crossing those two off the list, "Shadow, even if a medium-sized pokémon would be good for Butterfree," here Honchkrow's name was highlighted. Then going through the rest of the list Samuel, seeing the list, said, "From the looks of it: Honchkrow, Skorupi, Heracross, Omastar, Golett and Oricorio are the likely choices," thinking Demiyah voiced her thoughts, "Like I said before Honchkrow to fight against Butterfree, Omastar to fight off Charmander, and maybe Oricorio for Pikachu." Thinking it over Samuel and Neesha agreed, "Those are wonderful choices," the professor said before leaving, "What would I do without either of you," Demiyah wondered falling back first on her bed, "I'm sure you would have been fine without either of us here to help," Neesha points out, "Maybe so but you helped speed up the process Neesh," the competitor said pulling her friend in for a hug before both fell to the bed.

The next morning passed by in a blur so now Demiyah was walking to her station when Sam's voice cried out, "Demiyah wait up," turning she saw him panting, "What's up Sam? Shouldn't you be in your section by now?" Demiyah asked. "Yeah but I just want to say that even if we're friends don't expect me to go easy," he said with a determined look on his face, "Like I would even think of holding back," she smirked.

"Alright let the Fifth match begin," the newscaster declared, "For today's match both trainers originate from Pallet Town so will the winner be the Mistress of Fusion Demiyah Ketchum," as her podium rose from the ground the crowd cheered, "Or will it be Sam Namikaze," rising from the ground Sam also had his fair amount of cheers. "Like usual this will be a three on three-match and both trainers can substitute pokémon, so let the battle begin," the umpire broadcasted. "Charmander turn up the heat," Sam yelled and at the same time Demiyah chants, "Crush their chances of victory, Omastar," seeing the new pokémon Sam withdrew his pokédex to scan it, "Charmander Scratch," countering Demiyah yelled out, "Omastar keep it at bay with Spike Cannon along with Water Gun." Eyes widening at the incoming stream of water Charmander took a face full of it before feeling the impact of the spikes, "Charmander are you alright?" Sam cried out receiving a thumbs up then glowed, "Great of all the times to evolve why now," Demiyah mutters, "Charmeleon use Brick Break," Sam instructed to his new pokémon, "Protect yourself with Rock Tomb," Demiyah ordered watching the move being carried out as Omastar jumped back after the rocks fell protecting itself, "Now while its up close use Stone Edge," glowing in a white aura the rocks surrounding Charmeleon soon was outlined in white lifting off the ground sending themselves towards the fire type. "Brick Break to break them apart," Sam shouted, "While Charmeleon's distracted use Hydro Pump," eyes widening Sam saw that Charmeleon was too distracted from the rocks to see the attack coming but Sam knew he wouldn't be able to warn his pokémon in time. "The first battle goes to Omastar," the umpire publicized, "You did wonderful Charmeleon take a good rest," Sam whispered returning his fallen pokémon.

"Sam certainly did put up a good fight but when compared to Demiyah it was only sooner or later before he was defeated," Brock noted from the sidelines, "Yeah Demiyah is a tough trainer to beat," Misty noted. "And the most beautiful," Brock's added commented received a bash on the head courtesy from Neesha. 

"Spread your wings Butterfree," watching the bug/flying type Demiyah revealed her next pokémon, "Take flight Honchkrow." Staring at each other both wondering who would make the first move, "It seems we're at a stare off both trainers wondering who will make the first move," the newscaster noted as the entire field became silenced. "Butterfree Poison Powder followed by Sleep Powder then Stun Spore," tired of the deadlock Sam put it upon himself to make the first attack, "Flap your wings to get rid of the powder and spore," Demiyah began, "Follow-up with Haze than flying," flapping his wings Honchkrow disrupted the powder before flapping them once more this time discharging black smoke. "Stay on guard Butterfree our opponent is a tricky one," Sam warned receiving a nod from his pokémon, then out of nowhere a flash of purple outlined with white appeared striking a surprised Butterfree before vanishing, "Another one of Demiyah's fusion moves," Sam guessed, "Blow the smoke away with Gust," flapping its wings they were shocked as there was nothing there before a shadow appeared impacted Butterfree knocking it out. "Butterfree is unable to battle the winner is Honchkrow," the referee expressed.

Once more in the higher levels of the stadium Red smiled proudly at how his daughter was battling. "Reminds you of anyone?" he asked the pokémon on his shoulder, " _Yeah, she's you in female form_ ," Pikachu said.

"Pikachu you're my last hope," Sam expressed, "Dance your way to victory Oricorio," Demiyah hymns and Sam didn't bother to draw his pokédex as it wouldn't record. "Pikachu Thunderbolt," Sam said, "Counter with Double Team then capture Pikachu's heart with Attract," multiplying herself to dodge the bolt of electricity before sending hearts towards the unprepared Pikachu. "Pikachu snap out of it," Sam yelled out but his cries went unheard, "Air Cutter and Air Slash," flapping her fan like hands Oricorio launched sky blue colored buzz saw and S-shaped attacks, but even when hit Pikachu was still head over heels for the flying/ghost type. "Pikachu show her some tough love and use Wild Charge," Sam yelled hoping his pokémon would understand him and thankfully Pikachu's body was encased with electricity before charging at the pokémon, not from Kanto, "Dance out of it with Acrobatics then follow-up with Aerial Ace," Demiyah yelled so jumping out a couple times the electricity from the Wild Charge dispelled allowing Oricorio attack.

"Both pokémon are already panting," Samuel noted, "So it can be anyone's guess," Neesha points out receiving a nod. "I wonder who's going to win," Brock wonders out loud. 

Seeing Pikachu snapping out of its false love Sam cheered, "Alright Pikachu not let's go for broke and use Volt Tackle," he yelled, "Oricorio let's go for broke as well and use Aerial Ace," Demiyah yelled then both trainers had to cover their eyes from the explosion that occurred from the two attacks conflicting. Waiting for the smoke to clear everyone held their breaths and to the surprise both pokémon stood panting; moreover, when a gentle breeze passed through it seem to single both pokémon to faint, "Both pokémon are unable to battle but with all three of Sam's pokémon unable to battle the match goes to Demiyah Ketchum of Pallet Town," the referee declared as the crowds went wild.

"And there you have it folks after three marvelous battles Demiyah Ketchum moves on to the next round!"

Walking forward Demiyah and Sam shook hands, "Great battle Demiyah," Sam said, "Don't sell yourself short you did great as well," Demiyah complimented. After the stadium cleared the combatants soon met up with the others, "You two should be proud of yourselves today," Samuel said placing a hand on their respective shoulders, "Take pride in making it this far and Sam use this as a learning experience for future battles," he said. "Yeah I'm defiantly going learn from this," Sam nodded turning to Demiyah, "The next time we face each other I'm going to win," he declared, "First train your pokémon then come find me," Demiyah smirked, "So Sam what are you going to do now?" Neesha asked, "I'm going to stay and cheer Demiyah on," he answered.

"Well if it isn't Demiyah long time no see," a familiar voice to Demiyah said, "Javier I didn't know you were here," the aura trainer said surprised. "I'm in the B-block so that's why you wouldn't have noticed me," he explained, "I was able to make it for your fifth round and I can proudly say that I'm hoping to face you in the finals," he said with a smile. "Then I hope you're ready for me to beat you," Demiyah said grinning once more receiving a smirk from Javier and walked away waving bye.

 **Meeting an old friend it seems this competition has really heated up, will Demiyah be able to keep her promise to Javier or will she fall short. But with the league's ending in sight you certainly know Demiyah will give it her all, and yes she'll eventually bust out Mega Evolution  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a reminder that I don't own pokémon.**

Phasing through the next two rounds Golett, Skorupi, and Shelgon evolving in those two rounds, "Alright with those two matches out of the way I only have one more round to go through," Demiyah said, "And it's against Javier Lucas," Samuel noted. "Looking at his page it looks like most of his pokémon are from Alola," Neesha revealed on the computer. "Now to decide what pokémon to choose," Demiyah said looking through list of pokémon and after an hour or so the aura trainer finally decided what pokémon to choose, "So I'm going for Rouge, Sentinel, Venus, Salamence, Heracross, and Noivern," she said, "And from what you said three of those pokémon can Mega Evolve, so you've got a wide range to choose from," Neesha added.

The next day Demiyah found herself already standing in the waiting room preparing herself for the battle that decided whether or not she would be crowned champion of Kanto, "Ms. Ketchum it's time," the attendant told her. Opening her eyes she knew whether she won or lost she would either raise her hands in victory or go down kicking, "Well let's get the show on the road," she said.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen here we are in the final round between the star of Pallet Town Demiyah Ketchum or Javier Lucas from the far off region of Alola," Commentator proclaimed as the pair rose from the ground, both of them seeing a normal battlefield. "In the final match both trainers are to use 6 pokémon each and substitutes are allowed, I'll announce the winner when all six of either side's pokémon are unable to continue trainers reveal you pokémon," the umpire yelled.

"Lycanroc I choose you," Javier said revealing a wolf like pokémon, "Rogue show them who's the top cat," Demiyah yelled, "And right off the bat this will be a cat against dog fight which species will reign supreme?" the anchor said. "Start off with Stealth Rock then use Accelerock," Javier said and unknown to the second move Demiyah and her pokémon stood on guard, but were shocked when Rogue was sent flying, "If that's how you want to play then Rogue Feint Attack with Aerial Ace," Demiyah yelled out watching Rogue vanish before slamming into the wolf like pokémon following up with the second move. "Lycanroc Bulk Up then Bite to send her away and finally Stone Edge," Javier ordered tensing his muscles the pokémon bit hard on the feline receiving a yell before sending her away then slamming his front paws on the ground causing blue colored rocks to appear Rogue landing on the last rock, "Rogue can you still fight?" Demiyah asked seeing her starter struggling to get back up. " _This is the most significant match of your life and you're asking me if I can still fight_?" Rogue asked slowly standing up, " _I'm seeing this match finished to the end_ ," smiling Demiyah shouted out, "Hone Claw then Dark Scythe," increasing her attack and accuracy Rogue somersaulted forward her tail glowing black with a purple outline, "Counter with Echoed Voice," barking loudly Rogue was able to ignore it, rather difficult as she was closing in, and landed her attack. "Bulk Up then Brick Break two times," Javier yelled and eyes widening Demiyah was about to tell Rogue to jump back but the pokémon took it into her own hands using Shadow Claw, "Shadow Ball," Demiyah called out, "Lycanroc use Sucker Punch," Javier yelled right after so before Rogue could fire the wolf-like pokémon slugged the feline in the face causing an explosion knocking them both away from each other. "Go for broke Lycanroc and use Accelerock," Javier screamed, "Rogue Feint Attack then Hyper Beam," Demiyah screamed and with Feint Attack a first before all move Rogue slammed into Lycanroc before jumping back for a Hyper Beam, "Lycanroc!" Javier yelled worried as Rogue also collapses, "Rogue," Demiyah shouted seeing her starter fall. As the minutes passed both pokémon tried to get back up but only were able to lift their head before falling once more, "Both pokémon are unable to battle this match is a tie," the umpire yelled, "And can you believe it! The first match is a tie this surely proves what skill both trainers have," the anchor cried out.

"Thanks for the help Lycanroc you showed that Liepard who's boss," Javier praised, "You did wonderful out there Rogue, thank you," Demiyah whispered. "Let's kick it Lurantis," the next pokémon looked similar to Scyther but was mostly pink and had the impression of wearing pants, "Lend me your aura, Sentinel," on Demiyah's side of the field the pokémon of Sir Aaron stood tall before eyeing the new opponent but had to take the hit from the Stealth Rocks. "Leaf Blade Lurantis," scythe like hands glowing green the pokémon jumped forward, "Defend with Metal Claw," like Wolverine three claws appeared and in an X formation blocked the attack, "Low Sweep," Javier ordered, "Jump up and use Aura Palm," Demiyah countered and jumping up Sentinel landed behind putting his palm on the back before letting loose the combined attack. "Oh and would you look at that both pokémon are on even grounds either one not letting up for its trainer," the reporter yelled, "Slash repeatedly," Javier called out, "Block with Bone Rush," Demiyah countered and thanks to his training with Sir Aaron Sentinel expertly blocked all the attacks before spinning slamming the staff like weapon in the gut. Seeing his pokémon almost out of the fight Javier screamed out, "Let's end this with Solar Blade," seeing Luarntis charge up a Solar Beam Demiyah saw the pokémon lift if over its head, "Lucario trust in the aura," Demiyah uttered confusing everyone. Slamming its scythe hand down the beam took shape of a sword but as it was nearing Lucario Sentinel dodged it at the last second dodge then using Extreme Speed placed a palm on the opposing pokémon's side before firing a turquoise colored orb, "Luarntis is unable to battle Lucario is the winner," the ref indicated.

"Mudsdale let's go," Javier called out revealing a horse like pokémon with dreadlock hair in its main, "Earthquake and Bulldoze let's go," Javier quickly yelled after the match began and with Lucario tired from the earlier match was taken by surprised automatically fainting. "And with the quick move Lucario is down for the count," the news caster cried out, "Noivern take to the sky," Demiyah chants revealing her third pokémon who too also took damage from the Stealth Rocks, "There goes half of Mudsdale's move set," Javier etched, "Focus Blast," he said, "Dragon Beam," Demiyah yelled using the charge time required of Focus Blast as an opening and instead of the color being green it was a turquoise color, but it still needed to charge like a Solar Beam. When both attacks fired the dragon energy based beam demolished the orb and landed on the horse like pokémon, "Razor Wind and Air Cutter," Demiyah yelled, "Counter with Rock Tomb," as the air based attacks flew they destroyed the rocks that the pokémon from Alola invoked. "I'm going to risk it here but Noivern Shadow Wing," wings glowing a black with purple outline color Noivern nosedived towards the enemy pokémon, "Mudsdale ready a Double Kick," Javier instructed, but Noivern wasn't targeting the front or back but the sides where it was vulnerable, "Now Absorb and Leech Life." Panicking Javier knew there was no way to remove the bat like pokémon without injuring his pokémon in the process, so he watched his pokémon fall faint, "Mudsdale is unable to battle the winner is Noivern," the umpire publicized.

"With three of Javier's pokémon unable to battle we'll take a short break to change the field," the announcer said as the podiums lowered themselves. "Wow Demiyah sure is doing great," Sam said sitting next to Neesha, "Yeah but Javier isn't making this easy for her," Brock points out, "Yeah and the pokémon from Alola look interesting," Misty said. High above Red looked longing towards his wife, " _Why don't you just head down there?_ " Pikachu told his trainer, "It's not that easy old friend," he answered returning his attention to the field to see it was now an earth field.

"Alright let's continue the final match," the reporter declared as the podiums rose from the ground once more, "Noivern return to the sky," Demiyah called out, "Shoot him down Decidueye," Javier said, "So you pokémon evolved since the tag battles huh," Demiyah commented. "Hold them down with Spirit Shackle," pulling back the bowstring the grass starter fired an arrow towards Noivern's shadow, "Noivern return," Demiyah said but for some reason her pokémon wouldn't return back into the pokéball, "That's the thing with Spirit Shackle it prevents the opposing pokémon from escaping," Javier explain, "Now Decidueye Leafage," flapping its wings the pokémon releases multiple glowing green leaves that spiraled like a tornado sending it towards the bat pokémon. "Stop it with Hurricane," wings glowing blue her pokémon released a powerful gust that not only shredded through the leaves but also sent the Grass/Ghost type flying, "Try to keep your altitude," Javier yelled but the changing wind directions prevented his starter from staying stable, "Wing Slash," watching the attack barrage one after another the news caster had to comment, "Oh and it seems that Demiyah isn't letting up in this final round." Grunting Javier knew a strong opponent when he saw one and Demiyah is a strong trainer, "Decidueye is unable to continue the winner is Noivern," the ref called out.

"Golisopod let's do this," seeing the definite bug like appearance Misty freaked, "What's wrong with her?" Neesha asked, "She's scared of bug types," Sam nervously answered as Togepi cheered. "Wing Attack," Demiyah yelled out and waiting until the last moment he shouted, "Golisopod Ice Beam," caught off guard Noivern's left wing was frozen solid, "Now finish up with Frost Breath," unleashing a breath of cold winds with bits of ice in it Noivern as fallen. "And with Demiyah out of three pokémon we'll switch the battle field once again," the announcer said. "Wow that was fast," Neesha uttered, "I don't think Demiyah knew that pokémon could use an ice type attack," Samuel noted as this next field looked like a waterfall.

"Golisopod fight on once more," eyeing the pokémon Demiyah began to think, " _With the surprising ice attack Salamence is out so Heracross it is_ , Heracross avenge your comrades," and like in Demiyah's past battle they started off with a stare down, but this time Demiyah started the match. "Heracross Bulk Up then Pin Missile," flexing his muscles the horn started to glow firing missile like objects, "Move in with Iron Defense," Javier began and shining for just a short moment Golisopod ran forwards ignoring the attack as it bounced off its body, "Now Metal Claw with Fury Cutter." Eyes widening Demiyah screamed out, "Heracross Endure," and despite the hits, the pokémon stood tall, then out of no Javier started doing a dance with the wrist band on his right glowed before suddenly the field was up to the rim in water before a whirlpool formed, "What was that?" Demiyah yelled, "It called a Z move that's like Mega Evolution and can only be used once per battle," he explained.

"Venus let's go," then as her grass starter appeared her own wristband glowed, "Mega Stone respond to our bond," Demiyah chants resulting in her pokémon to be encased in an energy ball before it was destroyed. "Mega Venus Rock Slide," outlined in white the mega level pokémon invoked to fall on the enemy pokémon, "Razor Shell to destroy them," both claws glowing blue the bug like pokémon started to slash, "Now Agility then Acrobatics into Aerial Ace," eyes widening Javier was about to warn his pokémon but the two attacks already connected. "Furry Cutter," countering Demiyah yelled out, "Detect into Dual Chop and finally Leaf Cannon," eyes shining the mega pokémon dodged the attack before unleashing a Solar Beam with Leaf Storm and both Magical and Razor Leaf finally knocking out Golisopod, "And after a surprising battle Golisopod is finally down!"

"Crabominable you're my last hope," eyeing the new pokémon Demiyah couldn't help but comment, "Man Alola has some odd looking pokémon," hearing this Javier laughed, "That's what I said when I moved to the region, now my friend use Ice Beam." Calmly Demiyah shouted, "Venus Rock Tomb to block then use those rocks for Rock Slide then finally Earthquake," outlined in a white aura rocks appeared over the mega pokémon slamming down just in time as the Ice Beam impacted then the same rocks floated out of the ground before launching at the crab like pokémon, "Crabominable use Rock Smash," Javier yelled but the Earthquake made it impossible for his pokémon to focus resulting in the shelling it received. " _Damn it_ ," Javier thought, " _I'm already down to my last pokémon and Demiyah still has one more pokémon left and even if I have the type advantage Crabominable will to too tired to continue_ ," before he could issue an order Demiyah yelled out, "Aerial Ace into Brick Break," sighing Javier knew this battle was hers but that wouldn't mean he wouldn't go down without a fight, "When it gets close Ice Hammer and Ice Punch," seeing the incoming move Venus quickly jumped over landing behind the Alola pokémon before delivering Brick Break. "While its close Toxic then Ice Punch one more time with both claws," surprised, but should have expected it, Demiyah shouted, "Venus Agility to get out of there then," however Venus was a bit late and gotten hit by the Toxic then was sent flying via the twin claws, "And with Sceptile poisoned what will Demiyah do?" the observer said, "Venus rest up I'll have Salamence finish this," she said deactivating the mega evolution upon returning Venus, "Salamence finish this," she declared, "Oh and Demiyah sends a Salamence to the field I wonder what her plan is," the commentator wondered. "Salamence Aerial Ace, Brick Break, then gain distance for Flamethrower," soaring in at an impressive speed the dragon send the crab flying then upon landing was chopped in the head then ending it with a stream of flames knocking out Crabominable, "Crabominable is unable to battle so the winner of the Championship is Demiyah Ketchum from Pallet Town," the umpire voiced resulting in cheers.

"And what an incredible match with newbie Demiyah is taking home the trophy and a check of 100,000,000P (RK: P is the currency of the pokémon world)," the commentator screamed. "I knew she could do it," Delia cried out and high above Red smiled remembering the promise she declared to herself, " _I'll be waiting for the day you challenge me my little chosen one_ ," he thought to decide to stay, and back on the field Javier shook hands with Demiyah, "Great battle out there," he complimented, "Thanks but you should really be thanking the pokémon," she said as Salamence lightly growled.

One step out of the stadium Demiyah was already swarmed with reporters asking her questions and her fans asking for dates and the like, "You're going to date me wither you like to or not," one of them, male by the voice, screamed about to jump on Demiyah but was frozen in place. "You're under arrest for potential rape," an Officer Jenny shouted but high above an Alakazam stood with its eyes glowing as his trainer growled, "Demiyah are you alright?" Neesha shouted hearing the shouting; "Yeah I'm fine," Demiyah said with her heart pounding after the close call, "Common let's get out of here," she said dragging her family away from the entrance and before the paparazzi could follow they were stopped by the wall of Officers.

At their rented house everyone was taking a breather, "So what now?" Neesha asked, "I think it's time for me to head home," the new champion answered. "That's perfect, I'm sure everyone in Pallet Town is already setting up a party for you," Samuel pointed out, "Since Sam is already a Pallet native you both can come," Demiyah inviting Misty and Brock, "Sure thank you for inviting us," Brock said on behalf of himself and Misty.

In the middle of the night, the Pallet Town Natives plus three others left for the quiet home town. However arriving in the morning there did already a crowd of reporters and the likes lining up all want to speak to her about interviews and her fan base being a real pain, and it was up to the point that an Officer Jenny from the nearby city had to come and ban all press unless Demiyah said otherwise. At least her fellow Pallet natives just waved and every few wanted autographs; moreover, just like Samuel predicted the town's folk already had the party up and running by the time she and her group arrived.

"Thank you for informing me of the situation Professor Ivy, and yes the GS ball sounds like a fascinating object. I'll make arrangements for its collection right away, of course, and good bye," she heard Samuel finish then walked into the living room of the lab. "Anything wrong Samuel?" Demiyah asked as Neesha was at her house and both of their pokémon were in the back yard. Turning to the person that was like a granddaughter to him Samuel couldn't help but smile remembering the little girl who helped him in the lab as well as putting Pallet Town back on the map, "Nothing's wrong, I just had a call from a colleague of mine. In the lab in the Orange Islands, she recently discovered a strange Pokéball, and nothing has been able to open it, so she asked that I come and take a look at it. But I'm so bogged down in the lab, even with my assistance; I won't be able to travel to her lab." Thinking it over Demiyah did remember Samuel talking about the islands having their own league, and with Johto starting in a few months she didn't want to sit around and do nothing; moreover, she and Neesha could also use this as a vacation, even if the champion is competing. "Samuel you mentioned that the islands having their own league and with Johto starting in a few months why don't Neesha and I go retrieve it for you while I take on the league," Demiyah points out.

Thinking it over Samuel had no arguments as the league would help keep her skills sharp, "That would be wonderful if you could do that for me. While the league would be a good test for you, did you ever think what your mother would feel?" he asked.

Thinking it over once again Demiyah lowered her head, "I didn't think of that, but I'm sure she would understand I am a trainer after all. I'll go talk to her about it over dinner," she explained and since it was nearing dinner she left for her house.

"Mom I have something to tell you," Demiyah began entering the house, "Let's talk about it over dinner but for now help me cook if you will," Delia called from the kitchen. Once everything was finished cooking the females all sat on the table, "So what did you want to talk about?" the mother of the champion asked, "Samuel received a call pertaining a strange pokéball that for some reason would be transferable by the normal pokéball transporters so I offered, along with Neesha, to go get it and they have their own league. I know it's only been a few days since I've stayed at home but I want to go," Demiyah explained. Sighing Delia stayed quiet, "Where are we going?" Neesha asked, "Orange Islands," the new champion answered, "Oh that would be so wonderful," Neesha began but stopped turning to the mother of her crush wondering what she would think. "I know I shouldn't be surprised but I am. Why don't you and Neesha head back to the professor's place while I get your things ready," she said finally speaking.

"So your mother is allowing you to go then," Samuel said seeing the female pair, "Yeah she is so call the professor and tell her that you'll be sending someone to retrieve it for you," Demiyah answered. The next day the girls got out of the taxi at the Vermillion docks, "From what the professor said Professor Ivy's place is on Valencia Island and it's also the starting point of the Orange League," Neesha points out. Seeing the full appearance of both girls it seems that they have a new outfit as thanks to Daisy coming back from her trip from the Alola region to see Demiyah winning the competition; Demiyah, with a grey satchel over her shoulder and her Oh-Ho pendants, is now wearing a navy blue ruffled Tank Top with a blue knee length skirt with a trilby hat in a black color finishing with grey leather loafers, and Neesha, who also had a red satchel over her shoulder, was also wearing a tank top but in a beige color and instead of a skirt she went in a brown Capri pants finishing with tan colored loafers (RK: if you don't know these are the Sun and Moon clothing colors I found while looking up random involving topics based on the game).

 **I'm just going to stop here and ask should I separate the regions or just put them all in one story so just place your answers in the review. When I upload this one I'll be working on Songstress Mage, see you later.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the newest chapter for Pokémon Adventure my way so let's get this party started.**

Arriving on Valencia Island the female pair got the boat and ran into a surprising group of people, "What are you guys doing here?" Neesha asked, "We decided to travel with Sam a bit more while he explores the islands," Misty answered. "What are you both doing here?" Sam asked, "We're on an errand for Professor Oak and this girl standing next to me will take on the Orange Island League," Neesha answered, "I didn't know this place had their own league?" Brock asked confused looking through his guide book, "Oh here it is, trainers competing for the Orange League will need four badged from the four gym leaders placed on four different islands and unlike Kanto, the challenges on the islands will be different from leader to leader." Thinking it over Sam shrugged, "I'll maybe take on the league maybe not who knows but do you mind if we come along?" he asked, "Sure the more the merrier," Demiyah said.

Entering the Pokémon Center they were introduced to the same Nurse Joy and her assistant, "Welcome to the Pokémon center? How can I help you?" she asked. Before Brock could take action Misty dragged him by the ear, "First I was wondering if you tell us where Professor Ivy's lab is and can you register me for the Orange League," Demiyah said landing over her pokédex, "Oh and can you lower the volume I want to keep a lower profile." Confused Nurse Joy scanned the pokédex soon finding out why she wanted the volume lowered as the woman standing in front of her is the winner of the Indigo League, "Here you go Ms. Ketchum and as for Professor Ivy's lab she is currently out at the moment but will return in the morning so here are some rooms for you and your companions," taking the room keys from the nurse she turned to her friends.

"Alright we'll rest up here and head to the professor's lab first thing," nodding Misty took one of the keys Demiyah hand in her hands and left followed by Sam and Brock then the girls went to their own room. The next morning, after getting the directions from Nurse Joy, the group of five was on their way when they saw a group of thugs beating on an already injured Lapras, "Hey what are you doing to that pokémon?" Sam yelled, "Scram this is my pokémon so why don't you go back to your mommy," turning all the hugs started to leer heavily on the three girls, "Matter of fact why don't you leave the girls here and we'll show them a good time," another one said. "How about this," Demiyah began, "You win I'll go on a date with you but if I win you let that Lapras go," thinking that this was going to be an easy win the guy agreed, "Poliwrath, I chose you."

Standing between them was Brock, "Trainer release your pokémon," going through her pokémon the champion chose her pokémon, "Heracross let's do this," with both pokémon on the field Brock said, "This is a match between these two trainers both trainers can use only two pokémon and substitutions aren't allowed. Battle begin." "Poliwrath Water Gun," eye rolling Demiyah said, "Dodge then Aerial Ace then Bulk Up and your new move Focus Punch," also eye rolling at the move the bug pokémon side stepped before closing in increasing its strength before punching Poliwrath in the face, "Grr, get back up Poliwrath and use Bubble Beam." In the side lines Neesha had to put her hand on her forehead, "Wow this is getting really stupid," the others had to agree and didn't say anything when Neesha went to calling the police, "Aerial Ace and Megahorn into Night Slash in one claw and Shadow Claw in the other and finish up with Close Combat," gasping the thug started to regret issuing the challenge as the girl facing him was no rookie or a normal girl only using cute and weak pokémon.

"Golem this is your last chance," seeing the new pokémon Demiyah turned to her pokémon and saw that he doing fine, "Think you can continue on?" she asked receiving a nod, "Heracross Aerial Ace," watching the attack come closer the thug yelled out, "Not this time ya bitch Golem Flamethrower." Taking a stream of flames at point blank, even with the training, wasn't good for the pokémon and crashed, "Now pelt the damn thing with Stone Edge and Flamethrower," seeing her pokémon in pain Demiyah shouted, "Heracross if you can hear me use Reversal," slowly getting up Heracross knew that he even if he lost Demiyah would send out another but he wanted to do this on his own so powering through the pain he took off and charging the attack slammed into Golem's side with enough force to send it into the water, "Golem you shitty pile of rocks get up," the thug yelled, "If you can Heracross use Focus Blast," even if the insect was tired he still used his remaining energy to charge the attack then sent it flying ending the match. "The winner of this match is the Indigo League Champion Demiyah Ketchum," surprised that he was challenged champion it was too late for him to realize that he and his mates were surrounded and arrested.

"Aura within me," Demiyah whispered as she approached the injured Lapras, who was shocked that a living Aura Guardian helped it in her time of need, "Hello Lapras I'm Demiyah an Aura Guardian. While I was able to heal some of your injuries I'm going to have to catch you with a pokéball for easy transport to the Pokémon Center to better heal you," not even thinking it over Lapras tapped her head on the pokéball then felt being sucked in. heading to the nearest Pokémon Center the champion gave it to Nurse Joy not knowing that Pokémon Hunter heard everything. "Alright Ms. Ketchum the Lapras is going to be alright," the nurse told her, "So how's Lapras?" Sam asked as they were standing in the pool area, "She, the Lapras, is going to be fine," Demiyah said.

Watching the pokémon swim in the pool black smoke rolled in, "Hey what's going on?" Misty asked coughing through the smoke. "Thanks for the rare pokémon brat," a man said as Lapras was being loaded, "Who are you?" Brock yelled, "I'm a Pokémon Hunter and thanks to you this Lapras shell is going be make me a fortune," he yelled driving off. "He's going to kill Lapras for her shell!" Sam yelled out, "Demiyah!" Neesha yelled seeing the girl she's been crushing on in the truck bed with Lapras.

Feeling the wind hit her face Demiyah was more worried about Lapras, "Don't worry girl I promise we'll get out of this," the trainer whispered wiping a tear. "Golurk stop this truck," Demiyah instructed revealing a 9-foot pokémon, "What the hell is that?!" the man yelled seeing the pokémon but screamed when the truck rammed into the feet. Before the man could run a feline like pokémon fell on him, "Great job Rogue," the female that hitched a ride said as sirens could be heard in the distance, "Demiyah are you and Lapras alright?" Neesha asked hopping out of the jeep. "Yeah I'm fine and so is Lapras," the Aura Guardian answered as the hunter was being shoved into the police car, and at the beach Lapras appeared in the ocean, "Well you can go find your family," Demiyah said but yelped when Lapras pushed her head into the water, "I think Lapras wants your help in finding her family," Brock laughed. Eye raising Demiyah turned to Lapras, "Are you sure?" nodding Lapras tapped her head on the pokéball.

Remembering the reason for coming to the island the group headed to the lab, which was just a small building on a cliff face, and when they got closer there were many pokémon but the pattern on some of them wasn't ones they've seen. "Can I help you?" a female asked wearing a one piece swim suit and a lab coat but Brock, being the man that he is, started to flirt with her but was KO'ed by Misty, "Sorry about that," Sam nervously chuckled, "Hi I'm Demiyah and these are my companions Neesha, Sam, Misty, and Brock," Demiyah introduced, "Professor Oak sent us to retrieve the GS Ball," being informed of the reason of their visit Professor Ivy brought them in despite looking like she would rather reschedule. Entering the living room the place was a mess, "Sorry about the mess," Ivy said scratching the back of her head, "My assistants and I are so busy with the research that we tend to forget to clean up." "Man this is starting to remind me of home," Brock said then started to clean the room until everything was shining, "At least he works for free," Sam said and snapping out of her shock Ivy led them to the GS Ball.

Leading them to another room everyone saw a gold and white colored pokéball with the GS engraved into it, "So this is the mysterious GS ball huh," Neesha said, "Yes we tried everything to open it but the thing wouldn't budge," Ivy explained, "And for some reason it wouldn't work with the Pokéball Transporter," she added. "Where did you find the GS ball?" Misty asked, "We found this pokéball during a dig on one of the islands and the archeologist sent it over to me but I can't open the thing," Ivy answered as this was going on Demiyah could only stare at the strange pokéball, " _Take it young guardian for it will help you_ ," a voiced told her. "Demiyah are you alright?" Neesha asked, "Yeah, professor do you think I can try opening it outside?" confused Ivy allowed Demiyah to try so taking the pokéball outside she began to chant, "Oh beast of old appear before me and crush my opponents, appear thyself before me." Out of nowhere the GS ball opened up reveal a 7 foot creature that was a bronze blue in color with a dark green underbelly and lime green outer spot with the same dark green inner spot all around its body and fins the same color as the spots on the back with dark emerald eyes, "Delta~," it roared staring at the humans (RK: it's Delta from Fossil Fighters and before you start complaining I didn't want to leave the GS ball out so I decided to add another dino pokémon). Gulping everyone was ready to run but Demiyah stepped forward, "Don't worry girl you're safe," she whispered rubbing the lower jaw.

Eyes closing the new pokémon was reminded of her old mistress but then saw the people behind her and growled, "Hey they're friends so no growling got it," Demiyah staring at the creature. "What type of pokémon is it?" Sam asks slowly stepping forward, "Honestly I have no clue," the aura guardian shrugged but jumped back as water surrounded his tail and he smashed it into a tree to reveal some fruit. "That's Water Tail," Misty said, "While I wish to study this new pokémon I don't think he'll allow me too," Ivy said watching it stomp over to Demiyah, "Delta," it said once more, "So Delta is your name huh big fella," Neesha said slowly walking over but froze when the new pokémon rubbed his head on her smelling Demiyah's scent."

" _My word did you say a new pokémon appeared out of the GS ball_?" Professor Oak asked Ivy as the kids were outside getting to know Delta, "Yes and it seems he's already attached to Demiyah so I wouldn't be doing any studies without her present," Ivy said. " _Do you think there are more like Delta in existence_?" the eldest Oak asked, "Who knows but one thing is clear there is more to the world than we know," Ivy said, " _Yes with new kinds of fish but with no move sets do you think it involves the past of this planet_?" Oak questioned, "At the given time most likely," sensing the conversation finished Oak signed off.

"So with your new pokémon I bet you're going to destroy the league," Sam said to Demiyah, "Maybe but I want him to get used to the world he's been brought into first before I send him to the battle front," she said. Looking to Delta basking in the sun's rays it completely ignored Togepi playing with the fin on its back. "So are you thinking of signing up for the Orange League?" Neesha asked, "Yeah it'll keep my skills sharp," Sam answered, "But I don't know if I can beat Demiyah," he added, "Hey now don't get your hopes down," the girl in question said, "If you train hard enough you never know." Looking at her watch, "But while I would love to talk we need to get going," confused Neesha points out, "But we only just got here and the league isn't for another half a years' time," conceding Demiyah said, "Yeah but I want to practice a little with Spino you know a little research."

"I have plenty of space for that," Ivy points out walking towards them with Brock behind her, "You sure?" Demiyah points out, "Yes I have plenty of room here in the lab and I have my own private beach as well," the professor added.

Leading them to the beach Delta ran straight for the water firing streams of water into the air, "Well I take it that Spino is a water type," Brock noted, "Yukionna let's go," hearing a new voice Delta saw another strange creature. "Alright you two," Demiyah said catching both of their attentions, "In order to find out what moves Delta has I need Yuki to have a mock fight," nodding both creatures went to different sides of the field, "Battle begin." Surrounded by a white aura Delta speeds past Yukionna, "That's Extreme Speed," that soon was followed up with two kicks with its feet, "Double hit," from the close distance Delta bit on Yuki, "That was bite." Soon after they finished up learning all of Delta's move, "That's an impressive move set," Demiyah said impressed. "So when do you think of leaving?" Misty asked, "We'll probably leave now," Neesha said. "Thank you for letting me see what was in the GS ball," Ivy thanked, "No problem," Demiyah waved, "See you all around some time," she said towards Sam and his friends.

Reaching an airport the champion stepped up to the front desk, "Do you think we can get a plane ticket to Mikan Island?" she asked, "Sorry but all flights towards the island are booked," the attendant apologized. "But if you take a water pokémon towards Mikan island you'll be there in with in a good half day," he told her, "Thanks," Demiyah smiled. Returning to Neesha, Demiyah informed her about what she found out, "I wouldn't mind swimming I could even work on my tan," she said, "That's the idea," Demiyah smiled. Reaching the beach the girls took their clothes off to reveal their bikini's, "Lapras come on out," Demiyah said to reveal her newest pokémon, "You mind giving us ride to Mikan Island?" nodding Lapras turned around and gestured for the two to get on, "Common Neesha let's do this," the champion said.

A good couple of hours later Demiyah let out her water pokémon when Togepi let herself out, " _Fun, fun,_ " the little pokémon cheered about to jump but Demiyah caught her, "Don't go jumping here you can just watch the waves," her mommy said. Smiling at the pokémon having fun, "Hey let's return the pokémon to let them rest," Neesha said and they both returned their pokémon, "And now it's time to get that tan," the girl said, but she was interrupted when a female voice shouted, "Yeah it is a nice day for a tan," looking up they noticed a blonde haired female in a two piece, "Sorry if I interrupted something, I couldn't help but over hear it," she said. "No need to worry we're just heading to Mikan Island," Neesha said, "Oh if that's the case why not have a battle," the swimmer said, "And since we're so close to Mikan Island why not battle there," the swimmer added pointing to the island, "So what's your name?" Neesha asked playing ref for the match, "Catherine's my name," the now named Catherine introduced. "Alright this is a match between Catherine and Kanto Champion Demiyah both trainers shall only use one pokémon each," blinking Catherine registered the title, "It doesn't matter if you are the champion or not I'm not going to lose Blastoise let's go," the blonde haired female shouted revealing the water starter of Kanto, "Now that's what I'm talking about come on out Rogue," Demiyah said revealing her starter.

Seeing the opponent the feline sent a light glare towards her trainer, "I know, I know but we both know you need some exercise," Demiyah pointed out receiving a sigh. "Battle begin," Neesha yelled, "Blastoise Water Gun," Catherine yelled, "Dodge then Thunder Claw," Demiyah shouted moving forward Rogue missed getting wet and ran in slashing the water type with her electric covered claws, "Great now Night Slash," Rogue's claws turning a white purple color she ran in once more, "Blastoise Protect then use Flash Cannon," Catherine cried out and slamming its fist on the ground a green shield formed blocking the attack then pointing its cannons twin silver orbs appeared. "No time to dodge Rogue use that new move Shadow Wave," nodding the feline starter unleashed a wave of black with purple colored energy it slammed into Blastoise not only sending it laying on its shell the attack was sent upwards. "Blastoise use Rapid Spin," acting on instinct the feline dodged; however, Blastoise was still on its shell unable to stand up, "Oh no," Catherine gasp worried for her starter, "Rogue let's risk it all with Assist," invoking a white orb in front of her a thunder bolt appeared knocking Blastoise out, "Blastoise is unable to continue and the winner is Demiyah," Neesha yelled making Catherine sigh.

"Good game," she said, "Hey you did well as well," Demiyah waved, "You at least tried to work with Blastoise lying on its shell," the champion added. "I'll train for when the next time we meet I'll win," Catherine said leaving with a wave.

Pokemon

Rogue, Liepard, Female, level 50 (With Demiyah)

Sentinel, Lucario, Male, level 55 (At the lab)

Venus, Grovyle, Female, level 35 (At the lab)

Boreas, Pidgeotto, Male, level 35 (At the lab)

Clauncher, Male, level 40 (With Demiyah)

Jiraiya, Nuzleaf, Male, level 50 (With Demiyah)

Mizore, Amaura, Female, level 38 (At the lab)

Guardian, Ivysaur, Male, level 31 (With Demiyah)

Espy, Espeon, Male, Level35 (With Demiyah)

Yukionna, Froslass, Female, level 43(With Demiyah)

Pinsir, Male, level 42 (At the lab)

Horsea, Male, level 30 (At the lab)

Vixen, Vulpix, Female, level 40 (At the lab)

Lux, Luxio, Male, level 25 (With Demiyah)

Shadow, Murkrow, Male, level 43 (With Demiyah)

Tropius, Male, level 40 (At the lab)

Salamence, Female, level 40 (At the lab)

Metang, Male, level 44 (At the lab)

Tank, Aggron, Male, level 39 (At the lab)

Drapion, Female, level 35 (At the lab)

Yanma, Female, level 30 (At the lab)

Scyther, Male, level 40 (At the lab)

Heracross, Male, level 43 (With Demiyah)

Rhyhorn, Male, level 35 (At the lab)

Dragonair, Male, level 42 (With Demiyah)

Omanyte, Male, level 39 (At the Lab)

Kabuto, Male, level 39(At the Lab)

Aerodactyl, Male, level 50(At the Lab)

Magneton, level 43 (At the Lab)

Muk, Male, level 50 (At the Lab)

Togepi, Female, level 10 (With Demiyah)

Wimpod, Male, level 25 (At the Lab)

Sawk, Male, level 50 (At the lab)

Golurk, level 30 (At the lab)

Bergmite, Female, level 40 (At the lab)

Noibat, Female, level 40 (At the lab)

Oricorio, Female, level 54 (At the lab)

Jangmo-o, Male, level 44 (At the lab)

 **I'm ending it here and with the Fossil Fighter bit I do plan on continuing Fossil Trainer I just need to find a new 3DS as I broke my old one last year, so I need to find a job and save for a new one.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yes I know I've been holding this off for a while but here is the next chapter for Pokémon Adventure my way**

* * *

"Finally Mikan Island," Neesha said stretching, "Thanks for the ride Lapras," Demiyah said returning her water-type. "Let's head to the Pokémon Center so she can rest up," Neesha said, "Then I'll be needing these," the young champion said putting on a pair of stylish shades. So with Togepi in her arms, they headed to the nearest Pokémon Center, "Here you go both of your Pokémon are fully healed," Nurse Joy said presenting the girl's pokéballs to them, "Thanks, Nurse Joy but do you know where the Orange Crew member is?" Demiyah asked. "Oh her, she lives near the cliff up the road," the nurse answered, "So do we head out now?" Neesha asked, "Let's give the professor and my mom a call first," Demiyah replied.

" _Oh Demiyah what can I do for you_?" Samuel asked, "We're just reporting that we're on the first island," Demiyah answered. " _Oh that's wonderful news I wish you luck_ ," the professor said but before he could say anything more Muk appeared on screen forcing the professor to cut the connection. " _Oh honey I wasn't expecting a call from you_ ," Delia said, "I just wanted to say that Neesha and I are at the first island of the Orange League," her daughter reports, " _That's wonderful your father and I are there for you in spirit_ ," Delia told her, "Thanks mom see you later," Demiyah said, " _Don't forget to change your you-know-what's_ ," Delia said before the connection was cut. "Damn that woman," Demiyah muttered ignoring Neesha's giggles.

On the road, Neesha spots the gym, "Oh that must be it," she said pointing when they saw a coconut just sitting out there, "Please do you really think we're stupid to fall for that," Demiyah voiced. "Man that always gets them," a child, boy by the voice, wines stepping out from behind one of the trees. "So I take it that you're the sibling to the Orange crew member?" Neesha asked, "Yup so if you want to get in you'll have to battle me," he said taking out a pokéball, "Do you really want to get your butt kicked by the Kanto Champion," an older female said shocking the kid, "You mean I was about to challenge the champion to a match?" he asked, "Yes, and you young man should be cleaning your room," she said pulling his ear.

Seeing him run off the young lady sighed, "Sorry about that but if you're here I'm guessing you're here to challenge me," she said, "Yeah that's right but can I get a name please?" Demiyah asked. "Oh sorry I'm Cissy the Mikan gym leader," Cissy revealed.

Inside the gym, all three stood on the field, "So what do I need to do to win a badge here?" the champion asked. "To get a gym in this League it varies from leader to leader but for mine it's in two parts," Cissy said pressing a button causing a pool to appear and a row of cans, "The first is to knock all of the cans over," she said revealing her Seadra, "Cool, Seadra deploy," Demiyah said revealing her own Seadra causing Cissy's to blush.

"Let's begin, Seadra use Water Gun to knock those cans off," Cissy instructed and doing so knocked off four cans, "Seadra show them how it's done," Demiyah said as her Seadra shot almost half in a blink of an eye. "I have to say that's pretty impressive," Cissy said after getting over her shock, "But can your Seadra still hit a target while it's moving?" she asked opening the wall to their right. Signaling to her helper, which turns out to be her brother, he fired the disk and as it was about to reach the other side her Seadra broke it then did it again with three disks, "Ready for your turn, Seadra?" the young champion asked turning to her Pokémon receiving a nod. So at a random time, the disk was shot but Demiyah's Seadra was a bit faster than Cissy's making her the winner, "Guess the training was put to good use after all," Demiyah said petting her Pokémon.

"Well you really do live up to your title, huh," Cissy said, "Thanks, I put a lot of training to be where I am today," Demiyah replied, "So what's the next test?" she asked. "To be honest you already won," Cissy revealed, "What do you mean?" Neesha asked returning Togepi to its mother, "The point of this test was accuracy and Demiyah has that in spades," Cissy explained handing the badge over.

After getting her first Orange League badge, the pair traveled over to Mandarin Island but their stay there wasn't as polite as the Pokémon, those out of their pokéballs that is, turned on their trainers. "Come on Demiyah I'm sure Togepi didn't mean it," Neesha said rubbing Demiyah's back, "So another group of Pokémon suddenly attacked huh," Officer Jenny said, "Yeah do you have any idea?" Neesha asked. "All I can say is that this is a work of a Psychic-type as my Gastly isn't being effective at all," Officer Jenny explained, "Sentinel can sense aura in the area but with the psychic waves in the area I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Neesha sighed.

"He can't but I can," Demiyah said, "Someone is controlling my baby and I'm not going to stand for it," she growled, "Aura within me." Sending a pulse of aura, short-circuiting the surrounding electronics, she locked on to the target, "At the pier building number 4," Demiyah said opening her eyes, "Arceus I hope you give them mercy because Demiyah sure won't," Neesha said. "What do you mean?" Officer Jenny asks, "The Pokémon they took from my friend here is a baby Pokémon she found as an egg back in Kanto," Neesha began but Officer Jenny was about to finish, "And because they basically stole her they'll know the furry of a mother."

Turning to Demiyah they found that she already left the building, but thanks to the Officer's cop car they made it just as Demiyah showed up. "Let me at least have one crack at them before you send them to jail," Demiyah said staring at the big door, "Two minutes tops," the officer finally relented knowing that she would harm them either way, "Thanks." With that Demiyah surged enough Aura into her fist that when she punched the door it went flying breaking the opposing wall, "What the hell," the male said shocked as his female companion also had a look of pure shock on her face and when they saw the three females the both of them paled. "Team Rocket," Demiyah growled before taking a sight of a Pokémon with something on its head that was connected to the machine, so without a word, she fired an Aura Sphere destroying the machine releasing the Pokémon under their control.

"This will teach you not to steal from a mother," Demiyah said marching up to the pair and punched them then dragged them somewhere. Curious about what she would be doing to them, Officer Jenny and Neesha jumped when they heard the first guy yell out, "OH GOD PLEASE HELP! GET US AWAY FROM THIS WOMAN," this was soon followed by Demiyah, "NO YOU DON'T THIS'LL TEACH YOU TWO A LESSON YOU'LL NEVER FORGET." Silence soon followed and Demiyah reappeared dragging the pair, "Here you go Officer," she said dropping the two in front of the officer, "Thanks," Jenny said putting them in the back of her car then drove off.

* * *

Back on the water, Demiyah was keeping up with Lapras as they swam to the next island, "Hey what's that?" Neesha asked. "Lapras stop and let me get on," Demiyah said getting on her Pokémon, and taking the bottle from the water, "If you know anything about the Crystal Onix please come to Sunburst Island signed Marissa," Neesha read. "Well this certainly sparks my interests," Demiyah said, "Well let's go," Neesha cheered, "Lapras full steam ahead," the young champion ordered.

But it seemed that they weren't far as it only took about ten minutes to get to the island, "Look at all of the glass sculptures," Neesha said in awe. "Sunburst Island is famous for its glass sculptures," a shop owner explained. Walking down the street, "You and your brother should just leave town," a man told the little girl, "You've got nothing to sell here." Not taking it anymore, Demiyah steps in, "Hey is there a problem here?" she asked, "No it's just that standing next to them is killing my business," he said entering his shop, "Hey you alright?" Neesha asked the little girl. "Yeah thank you for helping me," she said.

"You don't run this shop by yourself do you?" Demiyah asked, "Nah my brother, Meteo, does the glass making but he's lost inspiration," the pink haired girl explained. "Well, what's your name?" Neesha asked, "My name is Marissa," she revealed. Meeting her brother, it seemed that the problem here was that he seemed to have lost his artistic flair, "Well if this Crystal Onix is on the island then let's go explore," Demiyah said, "But how are we going to start?" Neesha asked, "Do you really doubt my aura?" Demiyah shot back. "Of course you're an Aura Guardian but can you find this Onix with everything going on?" Neesha questioned, "Well let's head out to the mountain range and take it from there," Demiyah explained.

Heading to the mountains, they didn't see that the shop owner from next door heard everything, "If this Onix is real I'll follow them and catch it for myself," he said, "And with the money, I'll be making I can finally leave this island."

"So where do we start?" Meteo asked, "Lucario deploy," the Guardian voiced, " _Yes milady_?" he asked. "Think you can help me find a Crystal Onix?" she asked, " _Of course if what you say is true this Onix's Aura should be different from the normal Onix_ ," Sentinel said, "Aura within me," they chanted as one. With the aura surging through the entire island the pair spotted something on the beach on the opposite side of the mountain, "We got something," Demiyah revealed, "Follow us," dashing ahead the others, including their stalker, closely followed. "Wait how are we going to get across?" Marissa asked.

Eyes still glowing blue Demiyah walked forward until her feet just touched the water, and spreading her arms the ocean's water separated. "Wow that's incredible," Meteo said as Marissa could only watch in awe, "No matter what she does aura still surprises me," Neesha said blushing lightly at Demiyah's figure as the water was tossed into the air. "You go on ahead I'll stay here," Demiyah said turning to face them, "What do you mean?" Meteo asked, "It seems that we have a follower," she said. "Rats it seems you being an Aura Guardian is true," a male voice said stepping out of the woods, "Hey you're the guy that was picking on Marissa," Neesha said.

"That's right and I'm here for the Crystal Onix," he said, "But you didn't think that existed," Meteo said pushing his little sister behind him. "That's right but if the rumors are true I'll make millions by selling that thing," he said taking out a pokéball, "So step aside or pay the price," bursting out the pokéball is a Magmar. "I'll stay here," Demiyah repeated, "Neesha go with them," she instructed, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Neesha asked, "No need to worry," Demiyah reassured.

"Clawitzer deploy," Demiyah voiced calmly, "Well I'm hitting the jackpot today," he said with dollar signs staring at her Pokémon. "Magmar Flamethrower," he ordered, "Dodge with Aqua Jet then charge in," Demiyah countered; being enveloped by water, Clawitzer dodged by soaring over the water before slamming into his Fire-type opponent sending flying over its trainer crashing in the sands.

Turning around, Demiyah saw Neesha and the siblings, "So how did it go?" she asked, "Yeah, thanks to the Crystal Onix I finally got my flare back," Meteo said. Returning to his workshop, Meteo and his Charmeleon started to work on a sculpture, "Here you go Neesha for your help in the caves," Meteo said presenting her with a Blastoise sculpture, "This is beautiful Meteo," Neesha said in awe.

 **I was going to end it here but since I've been putting it off for so long I'll continue on**

After their run-in with a secret island and an island made up of Dome fossils the girls decided to take a break, "Hey there's a showboat," Neesha points out, "After what we've been through we need a break," she said, "Yeah I agree with you there," Demiyah nodded agreement. After watching the first show Demiyah, along with most of the crowd, stood up cheering, "Look at mommy," Neesha said to Togepi as she giggled at Demiyah, "Oh be quiet your cheering as well," Demiyah said not facing Neesha so she missed Togepi climb off Neesha's lap, "And I thought that Meowth was the only talking Pokémon," she added turning around realizing something, "Neesha where's Togepi?" she asked before seeing the little Pokémon head towards the back.

Following Togepi, the pair found out the truth as there were two men and a female reading s script. "Hey what are you two doing back here?" a female whispered to them, "Oh sorry but Togepi got away from me and went back here," Demiyah explained turning around to see a female around her height wearing a blouse and skirt with ribbons in her twin-tailed hair. "Kay why not let Raichu go out on stage," a man wearing a white long sleeve and pants with suspenders asked, "Ok," Kay answered, "Raichu why not come on out and join the others," she called out but Raichu had other plans as it just sat down and if Kay stepped closer Raichu would spark stopping Kay. "Seems like those two are having a problem," Neesha said.

"Demiyah Neesha how have you two been," a familiar voice said, "Oh Sam Misty," Neesha said but saw an unfamiliar face, "Care to introduce us to your new friend?" she asked. "Oh this is Tracey a Pokémon Watch," Sam explained, "Can we help you?" the man from earlier asked but Kay was staring at Sam and Pikachu, "You and Pikachu must be really close," she commented, "Oh thanks we've been through a lot," Sam replied, "But for your question we were on our way to the next island when we saw your show," Demiyah explained, "Well we have a show on the next island over so we're glad to give you all a ride," the man, Roger, told them. "Really that easy?" Misty asked, "But is there any way to repay you?" Sam asked, "Well you and your Pikachu have a close relationship don't you?" Roger questioned, "Yeah we do," Sam answered with Pikachu nodding in agreement. "I was wondering if you could give Kay a few pointers," Roger said calling for Kay, "Yes Roger?" she asked, "I was telling Sam here if he could help you get along with Electric-type Pokémon," he said turning to Sam, "Are you up for it?" he asked. "Yeah I think I can help out," Sam said but as Kay and Sam were practicing, Raichu shocked Sam by accident.

After the practice, Sam went to find Kay, "Hey can I ask what happened between the both of you?" he asked, "The day I met Raichu was the happiest day of my life but when he shocked me I got scared," Kay explained, "That's why Raichu is acting this way because it can sense my fears," Sam nodded, "Hey if you really care for Raichu I'm sure he'll come around and see that for himself," Kay thought this over and nodded. "Things are easier to say if they're from the heart," Neesha said, "Yes the heart always tells the truth," Roger nodded in agreement.

But the moment was ruined when an explosion rocked the side of the boat, "What was that?" Demiyah said watching Sam and Kay head to the upper deck before another explosion rocked the boat. "Team Rocket," Misty shouted recognizing the sub, "Team Rocket follows you around?" Neesha asked, "Yeah they're after Sam's Pikachu for most of the time but have also mentioned about taking Demiyah's Pokémon as well," Tracey explained but being forced to surrender Roger and the other performers took matters into their own hands and fooled Team Rocket into believing that the Pokémon can really talk like people.

It was during the fighting that Kay and Raichu really connected and were finally able to work together and the group was even able to help out on the day of the show to boot.

* * *

 **Now I'm done and again I'm so sorry for the late update I've been busy with other fanfics and school work so see you all later.**


	22. Chapter 22

**For this chapter for Pokémon Adventure my way I'm going to be introducing the Contest circuit so that I can have Demiyah enter them later on when she hits Hoenn or when she and Neeta enters Johto, and it will be the Sinnoh Contest style meaning that Demiyah's going to have to dress up.**

* * *

Reaching the island known as Kinnow Island, the girls walked around the city, "Hey Demiyah look at this," Neesha said pointing to the poster, "A Pokémon Contest?" Demiyah read. "A Pokémon Contest is something that shows the beauty and wonder of the Pokémon," a voice said and turning around they saw a girl a bit younger then Demiyah with teal colored hair and eyes and a barrette holding up her bangs. She's wearing a sleeveless blue crop top with white short shorts with frills acting like a skirt and on her feet are diamond shaped anklets around her light blue high heels with a blue and white striped sock on her left foot and adding to her looks she had puffy cotton sleeves starting from her forearm to wrist, above her shoes, and around the back of her neck acting like a hoodie. "Hi there I'm Lisia and I'm a Pokémon Coordinator," she said, "I saw that the poster caught your interests," Demiyah waved her hand, "It's no problem I'm Demiyah this little Pokémon is Togepi and she's Neesha," the young champion introduced. "Oh wow I never expected to meet the youngest champion," Lisia said, "Can I ask about that stone on your Barrette?" Neesha asked.

"Oh this thing," Lisia said pointing to the stone, "This is something called a Mega Stone," the girls were confused, "So it is a Mega Stone," Demiyah said, "You know what Mega Evolution is?" Lisia asked, "Yeah I have a couple of Pokémon that can Mega Evolve," Demiyah admits, "So tell me are either of you going to enter?" Lisia asked changing the subject. "I might as well try it," Demiyah answered, "I'm not too sure I'm up for something so flashy, no offense," Neesha said, "No biggie Contests aren't meant for everyone," Lisia waved, "But if you're going to enter then you need a costume," she said taking the girl's hand then dragged them to the building next to the Contest Hall. "Here you can pick out any outfit," Lisia told her, "Then when you're done I'll explain the process," Demiyah was surprised, "But don't you have your own performance to do?" she asked, "Nah I'm here with my uncle who's one of the contest judges," Lisia waved.

Demiyah, after looking through the rows of clothing, found something that seemed to call out to her, and bragging it she went to one of the rooms to change. "So how does it look?" Demiyah voiced catching the girls attention and turning around they saw Demiyah dressed in a sleeveless tube top dress, the design being a blue band going cress cross on the dress exposing a section of her stomach, that is cut off at the left to reveal her shorts that only had the right leg covered and the sleeves exposed the top part of her shoulders and went down to her pointer finger but there were no shoes to cover her feet (RK: Azura's FE Birthright outfit). "Wow now that's stylish," Lisia complimented, "But isn't that a bit too revealing?" Neesha asked, "Nah it's like something is telling me to wear this," Demiyah said, "Well I have to say you look like a priestess," a voice said and all three turned to the origins of the voice to see a man with the same hair and eye color as Lisia garbed in a teal and white pointed collar long sleeve and purple pants and white shoes. "Uncle Wallace," Lisia said, "Hello there Lisia I see that you made some new friends," Wallace said releasing Lisia from the hug, "Yeah this is Demiyah and Neesha," she said, "Oh and I can't forget Togepi," she added. "Well it's nice to meet you Demiyah I saw your battle on TV and I have to say I can't wait until you reach Hoenn," Wallace said. "It's nice to meet you as well," Demiyah said, "Lisia said that she was going to teach me the ropes after I get my outfit," Wallace smiled, "That's my niece for you always willing to give tips, but with your combinations all you need is a way to make them shine," he said.

Deciding to follow his niece and her friends, Wallace lead them to one of the fields, "So for a contest, it is normally one Pokémon for every Coordinator, and at times it is a two Pokémon contest," Lisia began. "This here is my Altaria, Ali," she said presenting her Pokémon, "Wow never seen an Altaria before," Demiyah said pointing her gauntlet at it.

 **Altaria, the Humming Pokémon. Altaria dances and wheels through the sky among billowing, cotton-like clouds. By singing melodies in its crystal-clear voice, this Pokémon makes its listeners experience dreamy wonderment.**

"Watch me then you can choose a Pokémon and try it yourself," Lisia said, "Alistart off with Dragon Dance then Feather Dance and follow up with Dragon Meteor," she called out and watching Demiyah and Neesha were amazed at the performance. "So howpick your Pokemon and try," Lisia said and mentally going through her Pokemon Demiyah called out, "Claws out Rogue," Wallace raised an eyebrow, "I saw it on TV but I do not know what region it's from," he states. "Rogue here is from the Kalos Region," Demiyah explained, "I found her as an egg in a create that washed up on the shores of Pallet Town." After explaining what she wanted Rogue to do, the feline Pokémon was all for it, "Great now that you have your moves down you should be good to go," Lisia told her, "Thanks for the help," Demiyah told the experienced Coordinator giving her a hug not seeing Neesha's frown.

* * *

The next day, Neesha was sitting in the front row while Lisia and Wallace, both hiding their looks so that they would not draw attention, sat next to her. "So you like Demiyah don't you," Lisia suddenly said, "I don't know what you're talking about," Neesha said hoping that she would drop it, "Please I saw the look you gave me when Demiyah gave me that hug yesterday," Lisia said. "Alright I like her more than a friend but I'm too scared to say anything," Neesha admits, "Well just keep doing what you're doing right now and you'll have her soon," Lisia assured the girl.

"Welcome one and all to the Orange Islands first Pokémon Contest," the announcer told the crowd, "Let me explain how this works for the first part of the Contest it will be a performance round where the Coordinators will present their Pokémon in a beautiful and spectacular way. Then from those who pass it will be the battle round where Coordinators will add style in their battles until the winner is decided," she explained. "And now it's time to present our judges; first off is the founder of the Pokémon Contest is Mr. Contesta," the first person to step up is a male in a red suit with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. "Following Mr. Contesta is the president of the Pokémon Fan Club Mr. Sukizo," the shorter male standing next to Mr. Contesta is garbed in a blue suit with the same white long sleeve underneath. "And finally Kinnow Island's own Nurse Joy," Nurse Joy garbed in her usual nurse outfit waved to the crowd, "And with myself, Catherine, as your presenter let's get this Contest underway."

In the break room, Demiyah was calming her nerves, "Come on girl think of this as the Pokémon League," she muttered to herself and after a couple more deep breaths, "Ms. Ketchum it's your turn," an attendant announced, "Showtime," the Kanto Champion muttered to herself.

"And here's a special treat for you all, our next Coordinator is the Champion of Kanto herself Demiyah Ketchum," Catherine declared and stepping out everyone went wild. "Claws out Rouge," she called out, "And start things off with Shadow Ball three times," seeing things going off well Demiyah continued, "Now cut them with Dark Scythe then release a Thunder Wave," everyone was in awe at the dark sparks emitted. "Now that shows that even a Champion trainer can even beautiful," Catherine presented and with one final curtsy Demiyah returned to the Break Room, and in the stands Demiyah's friends were discussing the performance, "That was certainly an amazing performance that's for sure," Wallace admitted, "Yeah her performance really was," Neesha said.

"Now with all of our Coordinators' performances discussed and calculated it's time to see who is making it into the battle round," Catherine broadcasted and looking at the big screen it revealed that the out of the many that performed only eight were allowed to proceed and out of those eight Demiyah was one of them. "Alright now our eight Coordinators we will now see who gets to battle who," Catherine declared and seeing the profile images start to shuffle it ended only after a minute has passed Demiyah's picture is placed next to a male with spiky haired male. "And our first battle is Demiyah vs Rocky Smith," Catherine declared.

Stepping to her side of the field, Demiyah took this time to scan her opponent seeing Rocky wearing shorts and an unbuttoned shirt she saw him smirk causing Demiyah to roll her eyes. "Coordinators present your Pokémon," Catherine asked, "Machoke show her what a man can do," once again Demiyah rolled her eyes, "Boreas take flight," she called out revealing her Pidgeot, "Five minutes on the clock go," Catherine said starting the match.

"Machoke Focus Blast," Rocky ordered, "Dodge with Agility and let's go with the combination Whirlwind Blitz," Demiyah directed; and dodging the first attack Boreas flapped his wings creating a hurricane that slowly lifted the Fighting-type off the ground then with a combination of Agility, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, and Aerial Ace Machoke was taken out. "Oh my and in only a minute thirty seconds Demiyah wins the match," Catherine said amazed, "Well, to be honest, I've been combining moves for as long as I can remember," Demiyah admitted, "It keeps my opponent on his/her toes," she added. With her friends, Neesha nodded, "She's right I've seen her pull combinations on the top of her head and with practice can do it with ease," she explained. After the next three battles finished, Demiyah was back on stage and this time she was facing a female wearing a one-piece swimsuit and shorts with a jacket over it.

Once Catherine started the time her opponent, Emma if she remembered, revealed her chosen Pokémon, "Lopunny take the stage," she called out and once the Pokémon was revealed everyone saw something wrapped around her ear, "So she can Mega evolve," Ash muttered, "Battle stance Sawk," she yelled out revealing her Pokémon. Once Catherine announced the battle to begin Emma went straight for his necklace, "Mega Evolution in gage," she called out, "And right off the bat Emma Mega Evolves her Lopunny," Catherin stated. "Lopunny Fire Punch," Emma ordered, "Duck under while using Focus Energy then use Close Combat," Demiyah countered causing Emma's eyes to widen but it was too late as Lopunny was sent tumbling back. "Lopunny get in there and use Low Sweep," Emma shouted, "Sawk Earthquake then follow it up with Stone Edge go in and use Focus Blast," Demiyah countered. Unable to focus thanks to the shaking ground the Normal-type Pokémon was unable to defend itself from the small pieces of earth and was finally knocked out by the final attack. "And just like that Demiyah takes another clean victory," Catherine cried out, "That's my girl go Demiyah," Neesha shouted with a grin on her face, "I take it you love to see her compete?" Wallace asked, "Yeah seeing her happy out there, even keeping her eyes on me, is wonderful," Neesha explained.

"And now here we are in the finals," Catherine announced, "This battle will decide who will get the first Ribbon of the Orange Islands. On my left is the redhead tomboy Rika," stepping into the spotlight Demiyah saw that Rika was her height wearing a red backless dress that goes down her knees, "And to my right is the winner of the Kanto League Demiyah Ketchum," approaching the spotlight she was dressed her Priestess outfit. "Now Coordinators reveal your Pokémon," Catherine announced.

"Blaziken let's do this," Rika shouted revealing her Pokémon, "Golisopod deploy," Demiyah called out, and once Catherine called for the match to start Rika made the first move. "Blaze Kick Blaziken," the redhead directed, "Sword Stance to block then retaliate with Fury Blade," Demiyah issued; Sword Stance is Sword Dance and Razor Shell but it was used in a defensive position. Taking the kick with stride, Golisopod returned the attack by coating his bigger claws with water and sending slash after slash with Blaziken taking each hit, "Blaziken Flame Charge to protect yourself," Rika ordered and with this move Blaziken halted Golisopod's attack. "Use Stone Edge as a distraction then use Flame Charge," Rika listed, "Dodge with Surf then use Aerial Blade," Demiyah shouted; riding on a huge wave Golisopod dodged the piercing stones and getting behind the Fire/Fighting-type and sliced said Pokémon ending the fight. "And the winner of the Kinnow Island Contest is Demiyah Ketchum," Catherine broadcasted over the cheering crowd.

* * *

 **I'm going to end this chapter so I hope you enjoy it and Happy Thanksgiving.**


End file.
